Mi a manó?
by NemesisHUN
Summary: Hermionét egy átok éri, amelynek következtében kénytelen manóbőrbe bújva tengetni mindennapjait... és mit ad Merlin, épp Pitonhoz kerül. A történet hamarosan véget ér 2011.11.04. , felkerült a 19. fejezet, és pár napon belül jön az epilógus.
1. Chapter 1

**SS/HG**. Hermionét egy harc során különös átok éri, ami miatt kénytelen Pitonnal közös háztartásban élni - de nem akár_mi_ként. A történet alapját egy angol mű _címéből_ vettem – My life as a house elf (.net/s/1073974/1/). PG, kissé AU – ez leginkább Piton családi háttere miatt van, mondhatni figyelmen kívül hagytam a Félvér herceget -, de majd észre fogjátok venni, hogy még miért. Csempésztem bele egy _csöppnyi_ humort, iróniát, romantikát, érdekességet. (legalábbis szándékomban állt)

**Disclaimer****: **minden jog JKR-é meg azoké, akik megvették, én csak játszadozom a szereplőkkel, mintha marionett bábuk lennének – gondolom, ők ezt nem mindig értékelik.

**Figyelmeztetés**: elvétve egy-két olyan szó, amit a Word szerint „nem illik papírra (képernyőre) vetni".

**1. rész**

– Azt kapod, amit megérdemelsz!

A kiáltással egy időben Hermione felé röppent egy lilás színű fénysugár. Amint elérte a lányt, az átok küldője felnevetett, megfogta a földre hanyatlott, ájult testet, és vele együtt hoppanált, nem törődve a többi harcoló mágussal.

*

Hermione egy kényelmetlen, kemény helyen ébredt. Ötlete sem volt, hol lehet, a földhöz túl süppedős, az ágyhoz túl „ágyszerűtlen" volt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és körbenézett a helyiségben, ahol addig aludt. A falak a roxforti kastélyéhoz hasonlítottak, hatalmas kövekből álltak, ám azokkal ellentétben, ezek bűzös penészszagot árasztottak. A levegő nedves volt, döglött állatok bűze keveredett a korhadó falakéval. Rendkívül undorító hatást keltett, ám a lányt ez nem érdekelte; örült, hogy élve megúszta az átkot.

Szemben vele vasretesszel lezárt tömör faajtó állt. Egy pillanat alatt kinyithatta volna, ám amikor felállt, furcsán alacsonynak érezte magát. Nem ért rá összemenésén töprengeni, ugyanis beszédfoszlányok ütötték meg fülét. Hamarosan már tisztán hallotta, hogy két férfi vitatkozik, alkudozik.

– Ez az utolsó darab, ma reggel érkezett. A férfi szerint, aki hozta, rendkívül ígéretes példány, szinte mindenhez ért – mesélte lelkesen egy rekedtes férfihang, melynek stílusa igencsak emlékeztette Hermionét a piaci kofákéra, akik mindenáron rá akarnak tukmálni az emberekre mindenféle ócskaságot. Vajon most mi lehet az alku tárgya?

– Akkor miért szabadult meg tőle? – tette fel a logikus kérdést egy ismerős, de cseppet sem bizalomgerjesztő hang.

– Költözés – jött a felelet, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna. Hermione hallotta a matatást az ajtóval, ahogy elfordulnak a zárak, és a retesz is kimozdul helyéből egy varázslat hatására. Néhány pillanaton belül kinyílt a tömör fadarab, és szembekerült a két férfival. Piton felhúzott orral, undorodva végignézett először a helyiségen, majd Hermionén. A lánnyal ellentétben cseppet sem tűnt meglepettnek. A professzor bólintott, jelezve az eladónak, hogy menjen be. Ő is követte az idős, kopaszodó férfit.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy ennyire _csodálatos_ ez a manó, elég gyatra környezetben tartja – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, újra végigpásztázva a penészes falakat, a plafonról lógó jókora pókhálókat, és azt a kétes eredetű tócsát a sarokban.

– Mint mondtam, reggel érkezett, nem tudtam máshol elszállásolni – mentegetőzött az öreg, majd Hermionéhoz fordult.

A lány kerekre nyílt szemekkel figyelte őket, de lélekben rég leragadt a professzor szavainál. Manó? Milyen manó? Hol? Miről beszélnek ezek? Kinyújtotta a karját, hogy megvizsgálja, minden rendben van-e. Hát… nem volt. A legkevésbé sem.

– Mi baja van? Csak nem sokkot kapott? – kérdezte a bájitalszakértő.

– Nem, nem, uram, jól vagyok – sietett a válasszal a lány, mielőtt az eladó szóhoz juthatott volna. – El akar vinni innen… uram?

Piton furcsállón felhúzta a szemöldökét, és úgy figyelte Hermionét. A lány biztos volt benne, hogy volt tanára nem ismerte fel, de arra is rájött, hogy ha ő nem viszi el, akkor valami sokkal rémesebb alak fog érte jönni, akit talán nem is ismer. Így legalább volt egy csöppnyi remény.

– Mi a neved? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a férfi.

– Hermione – próbálta mondani, de a hangját már nem hallotta. Megijedt, és láthatóan ezt a másik két ember is észrevette. – Úgy értem, Darby. – Hermione nem értette, mi történik, miért nem tudja kimondani a valódi nevét, de el kellett érnie, hogy megnyerje Pitont. Töprengeni kezdett, vajon milyen manóra lehet szüksége a férfinak a nyár közepén, hogy aszerint alakíthassa személyiségét.

– Darby… – ismételte a professzor. – Mik az erősségeid?

– Természetesen a házimunkákat mind megcsinálom… – kezdte a lány, de fogalma sem volt, mivel folytassa. Hogy adja el magát egy házi manó?

– Nem ez érdekel – fojtotta belé a szót a professzor –, ismered a bájital hozzávalókat?

Hermione csaknem felsóhajtott.

– Persze, uram! – válaszolt rögtön. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Némelyik receptet is tudom.

A férfi bólogatott, de látszott, hogy még mindig nincs meggyőzve.

– Honnan? – kérdezte végül gyanakvóan. Hermione már épp mondani akarta, hogy _magától, professzor_, de végül visszafogta magát. A végén még tiszteletlennek nézi.

– A francia mágusiskolában voltam szolgáló… uram. – Remélte, ez megfelelő csalétek lesz a tanár számára. Nem kellett csalódnia.

– Rendben. Ha mégis befuccsolna, még a héten visszahozom. Mit mondott, mennyi? – azzal a két férfi kilépkedett a helyiségből, nyitva hagyva maguk mögött az ajtót. – Gyere, Darby – szólt még vissza Piton.

Hermione felkapta a fejét, és szinte rohant utána. Nem ért rá gondolkodni, hogy mi is történt vele az elmúlt percek során, későbbi időpontra halasztotta a filozofálást.

Piton épp átnyújtott egy erszénynyi galleont az eladónak, amikor utolérte őket. Rövid lábaival meglehetősen lassan haladt. A férfi végignézett a rongyos lényen, és elhúzta a száját.

– Adjon neki valamilyen ruhát – mondta, mikor a piszkosszürke, alig takaró anyagra nézett. Hermionénak eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy alig van felöltözve, csak egy köré csavart kis valami lógott a testén. Hálásan nézett Pitonra, akinek utasítására egy ráillő, sötétkék kis ruhácskát kapott. Hermione tudta, hogy ettől még Piton tulajdona maradt, de jelenleg nem is akarta ezt másként. Nem sok választása volt.

– Indulás! – azzal Hermione, a manó és Piton, az ember elhagyták a mágikus lényekkel foglalkozó üzletet.

Hermione nem győzte szedni aprócska lábait, hogy lépést tudjon tartani a szinte suhanó tanárral. Nem akarta szóvá tenni, hogy ő majd' egy méterrel alacsonyabb, és ezáltal nem igazán tud fél méter per szekundum sebességnél gyorsabban haladni – a férfi másfél méter per szekundumához képest. Aztán rájött, hogy valószínűleg Piton nem is értené, miről beszél, elvégre varázsló, és valószínűleg soha életében nem tanult fizikát…

A sebesség csak az egyik probléma volt. A másik szintén a méreteire vezethető vissza: azáltal, hogy testmagassága nem haladta meg egy átlagos ember derekát, még csak nem is látott többet egy fekete, lebegő talárnál, ami néha felbukkant az – igencsak hosszúra nőtt – manóorra előtt, hiszen még sok varázsló és boszorkány végezte a dolgát az utcában.

Hamarosan kiértek a forgalmas közből, a férfi még meg is várta őt. Már kezdett arra gondolni, milyen kedves is tőle, éppen hálálkodni akart, amikor a professzor jól leszidta:

– Ha sokat kell rád várnom, esküszöm, nem leszek ilyen türelmes, és magam előtt rugdosva ismertetem meg veled a környéket – figyelmeztette. A kedvességről szóló gondolat azonnal kámforrá vált a lány fejében, ehelyett egy dühös káromkodásokkal teli mondat kezdett megfogalmazódni benne. – Gyerünk, ne maradj le!

Hermione dühöngve követte a szálldogáló talárt. Úgy döntött, praktikusabb, ha futásnak ered.

*

Harry és Ron kimerülten érkeztek vissza a főhadiszállásra, ami már rég nem a Grimmauld téren volt. Egy külvárosi, kényelmes házat rendeztek be a Rendnek, ahol zavartalanul tarthatták gyűléseiket.

– Hermione visszajött már? – kérdezte Ron a megjelenő Mrs. Weasleytől. Molly furcsállóan nézett vissza rá.

– Nem jött… azt hittem, együtt vagytok – jegyezte meg.

– Már nem volt ott, amikor mi eljöttünk – felelte ezúttal Harry, és elgondolkozva tekintett ki a fejéből. – Hol lehet?

– Biztosan él – szögezte le azonnal vörös hajú barátja. Harry még nevetségesnek is találta volna Ronnak ezt az aggodalmas megnyilvánulását, ha nem az a helyzet áll fent, hogy Hermione eltűnt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el. – Hiszen nem találtuk meg a… - a fiú elharapta a mondat végét. - Szóval él. - Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy barátnőjük esetleg meghalt. Hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme - Elrabolták – jelentette ki pánikszerűen. – Meg kell őt keresnünk!

– Utoljára azzal az arab fazonnal láttam – töprengett Harry. – De Hermione állt nyerésre.

– Én is vele láttam – bólogatott Ron.

– Mi a baj, fiúk? – kérdezte az előszobába lépő Remus.

– Hermione eltűnt! – kiáltották egyszerre hárman, Mrs. Weasleyvel együtt.

– Hogyhogy eltűnt? – döbbent meg teljesen a vérfarkas. – Mikor láttátok utoljára?

– Mondtuk már, azzal az arab emberkével volt! – hisztériázott Ron.

– Hé, nyugodjunk le! – szólalt meg Harry. – Ki kell találnunk valamit.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. rész**

Délután négy felé járhatott az idő, amikor végre megérkeztek Piton lakásába. Hermione csomagokkal megrakodva hoppanált két átlagos londoni emeletes ház közötti sikátorba. Pitonnal együtt kisétáltak a sötét helyről, és miután a férfi elővette a kapukulcsot, muglisan kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Megmásztak néhány lépcsőt, majd a második emeleten megálltak a hatos számú lakás ajtaja előtt. Néhány bűbáj elvégzése után aztán a férfi lenyomta a kilincset, és beléptek az előszobába, ahonnan azonnal a nappaliba jutottak. A lány meglepődött, hogy a professzornak ízlésesen berendezett otthona van, és nem lógnak döglött állatok - vagy emberek - a falán. Bár az egyik akváriumban egy ijesztően undorító, hosszú karú-lábú, aszott testű lény úszkált, ami inkább hasonlított egy halom ázott végbéltermékre, mint élőlényre.

A nap során a lány próbálta felhozni, hogy ő igazából Hermione Granger, és nem egy házimanó, de ahányszor ezt közölni akarta a professzorral, valaki vagy valami valamilyen úton-módon megakadályozta a próbálkozásait. Egyszer például, amikor egy bájital hozzávalókat árusító boltban voltak – amilyenekben gyakorlatilag az egész napot töltötték –, el akarta mondani, hogy ő az egyik volt diákja, az egyik élő kecske nekiállt rágcsálni a fülét. Az is a meghátrálás mellett szólt, hogy mikor ismét megkísérelte felfedni valódi énjét, olyan erős köhögő roham tört rá, hogy kis híján ott helyben megfulladt. Azóta kétszer is meggondolta, ha valami megjegyzést akart tenni valódi kilétével kapcsolatban.

Végül is be kellett látnia, hogy valamilyen más megoldás után kell néznie, ha meg akarja oldani drámai helyzetét. Valószínűleg más szituációban még nevetségesnek is tartotta volna, hogy manóvá változott – amikor kisétáltak az Abszol útról, és végre eljutott a tudatáig, hogy mi is történt vele, először tényleg fel is nevetett, Piton pedig egy cseppet sem épelméjűeknek szánt pillantással díjazta ezt a tettét -, azonban pillanatnyilag nagyon morbid humorral kellett volna ahhoz rendelkeznie, hogy tréfaként fogja fel a helyzetét. Magába fordulva töprengett elkövetkező életén, szinte látta, ahogy évekkel később, megráncosodott bőrű manóként szolgálja a már őszülő Pitont, aki talán addigra már teljesen az ő segítségére fog szorulni, és ki kell kísérnie még a vécére is… Hermione szerencsére gondolatmenetének ennél a pontjánál hallotta meg a férfi hangját, ami visszarángatta jelenkori fiatalságába.

– Egyelőre oda pakold le őket – mutatott a nappali asztalára a férfi. A manólány nagy nehezen felemelte a csöppet sem pehelysúlyú szatyrokat, és a kívánt helyre tette. Amikor visszafordult, Piton furcsálló tekintetével találta szembe magát. – Miért nem használod a varázserődet? Nem tiltottam meg.

Hermione újabb megoldandó probléma elé került. Eddig csak pálcával tanult és tudott varázsolni… vajon annak az arab férfinek az átka annyira hatásos volt, hogy ezentúl a házimanók minden tulajdonságával és képességével rendelkezik? Ugyanis már biztos volt benne, hogy az a férfi átkozta házimanóvá… Szóval szerinte ezt érdemli? Hogy másokat szolgáljon? Ráadásul pont a legellenszenvesebb tanárát?

– Úgy gondoltam, talán szívesebben veszi, ha varázslat nélkül dolgozom – felelte cseppet sem logikusan.

– Ha így lenne, egy kviblit is felvehettem volna – jött a gúnyos válasz.

Hermione beismerte, hogy enyhén buta magyarázatot adott varázsmentes viselkedésére. A férfi továbbra is furcsán nézte, de nem szólalt meg többet. Átment egy boltívvel elválasztott helyiségbe, ahonnan később már csak halk neszezés hallatszott. Hermione kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy alaposabban is körbenézzen. A tüzetesebb vizsgálódás során is hasonló véleményre jutott, mint első ránézésre: Pitonnak szokatlanul kényelmes és kellemes otthona volt. Talán az egyetlen nem normális, de a tanárra jellemző dolog abban rejlett, hogy az összes ablak előtt el voltak húzva a – kissé megfakult – sötétítő függönyök, és a nappali világosságból még csekély mennyiség sem verekedte át magát a nehéz bársony anyagon.

Ijedten fordult meg, amikor a professzor visszaérkezett a nappaliba.

– A csomagokat vidd be abba a helyiségbe – mutatott a férfi egy fekete vasajtóra a boltív mellett, amit Hermione eddig nem vett észre. A lány felvette a szatyrokat, és elindult felé a tanár gyanakvó pillantásától kísérve. Egyszerűen nem érezte úgy, hogy most kell kísérleteznie a varázslással, így maradt a hagyományos módszereknél. Odaérve óvatosan mindent a földre helyezett, és aprócska kezével a kilincs felé nyújtózkodott. Ekkor szembesült az újabb problémával, ami előbbi elhatározásának megszegésére késztette: ugyanis nem érte el a kilincset. A professzort meg csak nem kérhette meg, hogy nyissa ki neki az ajtót.

Beletörődve sóhajtott egyet, és kinyújtott jobbjával az ajtóra mutatva koncentrált. Ha a hoppanálás sikerült, ezzel sem lehet nagy gondja… Lehunyta szemeit, hátha úgy könnyebben megy. Erősen összepontosított a gondolatra, hogy az ajtó kinyíljon, igyekezett minden mást kizárni a fejéből, csak a benne áramló mágiára figyelt. A zár halk kattanással megadta magát, és az ajtó megmozdult.

Sóhajtott – mind megkönnyebbülésében, mind meglepetésében. Szóval nem veszett el a varázsereje – manóvoltának hála – pálca nélkül is el tud végezni egyszerűbb bűbájokat. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez valaha sikerül, és azonnal megfogadta, hogy amint kikerül ebből a kínos helyzetből, emberként is megpróbálja a pálca nélküli varázslatokat. Felvette a földről a csomagokat, és azokkal együtt átlépte a küszöböt. Rövidebb, sötét folyosó állt előtte, és Hermione bármit megadott volna, ha a szatyroktól nem érezte volna úgy, hogy menten leszakad a keze. Annyira lefoglalta a csomagok tömegének problémája, hogy egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy halvány fénybe borulnak a papírzacskók, és pihekönnyűvé válnak. Újabb varázslat.

Hamarosan egy szélesebb, de ugyancsak sötét helyiségbe érkezett. Mikor belépett, derengő világosság áradt szét, elűzve a homályt. Így már felismerte, hogy valószínűleg Piton magánlaborjában van – hiszen hozzávalók sokasága sorakozott a régi polcokon, melyekre már ráfért volna egy alapos portörlés és szelektálás. Néhány törött üveg is álldogált ott magányosan, máshol papírkendők és rongyok hevertek, a földre pedig valószínűleg már több bájital került, mint amennyi a fiolákba. Néhány különböző méretű üst is helyet kapott az egyik sarokban. A Hermionéhoz legközelebb álló alatt égett a tűz is, és valami kékes színű főzet bugyogott benne.

Két összetolt asztal is volt a laborban, kések és aprító eszközök hevertek rajtuk szerteszéjjel mozsarak és reszelők társaságában. A lány letette a csomagokat az egyikre, amelyen talált egy kis helyet. Mivel úgy gondolta, nem lenne célszerű sokáig időzni idebent, visszament a folyosón át a lakásba.

– Itt fogok majd segíteni? – kérdezte visszatérve a nappaliba, ahol Piton egy íróasztalnál ült néhány papír fölé hajolva. A professzor felé fordította tekintetét, amitől a lányban megállt minden. Tömény undor és lenézés sütött róla, mindenféle kedves érzelem nélkül.

– Nem, nyaralni jöttél ide. Henyélj csak nyugodtan, sőt majd én kiszolgállak – mondta gúnyosan, és újra a papírokat nézte. – Ha valóban járatos vagy a bájitalok terén, akkor igen, itt fogsz segíteni. Ha nem… - a mondatot nem fejezte be, de nézéséből és arckifejezéséből Hermione leszűrte, hogy neki semmiképpen sem érdeke, hogy ne értsen a bájitalokhoz. A férfi hirtelen felállt, összehajtotta a pergament, miközben a labor felé viharzott, szólt Hermionéhoz:

– Most pedig megnézzük, mennyire veszem hasznodat. Kövess.

A lány nyelt egyet, és a professzor után slisszolt. A laborban érte már csak utol, ahol ezúttal sokkal világosabb volt, mint amikor bevitte az újonnan szerzett hozzávalókat.

– Pakold ki őket, és rakd a polcokra sorba – utasította őt Piton. Hermione csak sejtette, hogy a sorba rakás az ábécérendet jelenti, de azért nekiállt. A polcokon üres, felcímkézett lombikok is ácsorogtak, ezeket figyelembe véve helyezte el az új szerzeményeket a helyükre.

Míg a professzor újabb és újabb feladatokat bízott rá – egyiknek sem volt közvetlenül köze a készülő bájitalhoz – agya lázasan járt. Most végre megengedhette magának, hogy eltöprenghessen az őt ért átkon. Hallott már azokról az ártásokról, amelyek egy bizonyos időintervallumra más lénnyé vagy rosszabb esetben tárggyá változtatják az embert, ezeket feltételes átkoknak hívták. Az elnevezés utalt arra is, hogy hogyan lehet ezeket megtörni: ha valamit megtesz az elátkozott, akkor visszanyeri valódi alakját. Nem véletlenül volt az a rengeteg mese elvarázsolt – egészen pontosan békává változtatott – királyfiakról, meg a szörnyetegről. Bár a muglik nem tudták, de ezeknek a regéknek igenis valóságos alapjuk volt. És Hermione most belecsöppent egy ehhez hasonlóba… Csak egy valami nem stimmelt: ha rajta valóban egy ilyen feltételes átok ült, akkor tudnia kellene a feltételét is – akármennyire eszméletlen volt, nincs az a körülmény, ami miatt ne tudhatná, hogy minek kell bekövetkeznie a visszaváltozásához. _Hacsak_…

– … aprítsd össze a bazsalikomot! – hangzott egy újabb utasítás, és a lány remélte, hogy csak ennyiből állt. Nem szívesen nézett volna szembe egy mérges Pitonnal, amiért a kérésének felét nem hallotta.

Hermione egy pillanatra megállt jelenlegi munkájában – a földről takarította össze az odafröccsent anyagokat – és kissé meglepetten az asztalhoz lépett. Ugyan nem érte fel, de találékonyságának köszönhetően megoldotta ezt a problémát: az asztal elé egy széket varázsolt, amire felállva kényelmesen apríthatta a növényt. Közben megnézte a többi hozzávalót is, a borsmentafű és a berkenyebogyó alapján arra következtetett, hogy valami vitaminpótló és immunerősítő főzet bugyog nem messze tőle. Vetett egy pillantást az üstben lévő kékes folyadékra, ami csak megerősítette ezt a feltételezést.

– Felismered a bájitalt? – kérdezte halkan, de érthetően a férfi, miközben néhány szál unikornis szőrt szórt az üstbe, és megkeverte a benne fortyogó löttyöt.

– Piperita immunitis – felelte gondolkodás nélkül a lány, mintha csak egy tanórán lenne. Mikor rájött, milyen tudományosan is hangzottak szavai, ijedten felkapta a fejét, és már szabadkozni akart, amikor egy Pitontól szokatlan tekintettel találta szembe magát. _Elismerően_ nézett rá.

– Helyes-helyes… – bólogatott lassan a professzor, és a lány meglepetésére, leginkább egy elégedett mosolyra hasonlító dologgal az arcán hajolt újra az üst fölé. – Készítsd elő a berkenyét is.

Hermione szó nélkül nyúlt a sárga bogyók felé, és félbevágta mindegyiket. Észre sem vette, mennyi ideje tartózkodnak már a levegőtlen helyiségben, hirtelen tört rá a légszomj. Az ablaktalan laborba sehonnan sem áradt be friss oxigén, ami a néhány órás főzőcskézés és aprítgatás után vált csak nyilvánvalóvá számára. Viszont ezáltal is valami új dolgot tudott meg: a manók is tudnak prüszkölni.

– Remélem, nem akarod a bacilusaiddal tele köpködni azokat az értékes növényeket! – szólt rá megrovóan Piton, miközben furcsállva mustrálta újdonsült segítőjét.

– Kimehetnék egy kicsit levegőzni? – kérdezte meg két fulladozó köhögés között a lány, és eszébe sem jutott, mennyire különös viselkedés is ez egy házimanótól. Valószínűleg pillanatnyilag el is felejtette, hogy ő többé nem ember.

Piton erre csak még természetellenesebbnek találta őt, és a lány hatalmas barna szemeibe nézve próbált rájönni, mitől lehet ilyen ez a manó. Megfontoltan bólintott.

– Úgyis állnia kell most egy napig a főzetnek. Még szedd össze a maradékokat, aztán megyünk.

Hermione gyorsan egy kupacba söpörte a gyökereket és bogyókat, majd a megfelelő dobozba és üvegbe tette őket. Meglepően hamar végzett a munkával, és miután a professzor egy utolsó pillantást vetett művére, már mentek is vissza a lakásba.

A lány hatalmasat szippantott a kissé oxigéndúsabb – de még mindig nem valami kellemes – levegőből, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy Piton nem várta el tőle, hogy megfulladjon odabent. Körbenézett, vajon melyik ablakot nyithatná ki, hogy szellőztethessen, de a férfi minden valószínűség szerint egészen félreértelmezte fejének kutató mozgását.

– Csak nem menekülési utat keresel? – érdeklődött felvont szemöldökkel. Hermione meglepett arcot vágott, és azonnal tiltakozni kezdett.

– Nem, nem, dehogyis… _uram_ – jutott eszébe az etikett. – Én csak… arra gondoltam, esetleg kinyitnám az egyik ablakot. – Piton erre még gyanakvóbban nézett rá, mint valaha. Perceken át csak figyelte a manó arcát, nagy füleit, és fasírt méretű és -színű szemeit.

– Meglehetősen sok önállóságot engedsz meg magadnak manó létedre – mondta végül megfontoltan. – Rakj rendet, vendéget várok estére.

Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, de végül csak bólintott. A legkevésbé sem szeretett volna összerámolni, főleg mivel a lakásban teljes rend uralkodott. Piton bement az egyik szobába, és magára zárta az ajtót, hagyva, hogy Hermione háborítatlanul dolgozhasson. A lány először utána akart menni, hogy megkérdezze, hol találja a takarításhoz szükséges eszközöket, de szerencsére még mielőtt bekopogott volna, belátta, hogy erre semmi szükség, majd használja a varázserejét. A nappali függönyeit azonnal széthúzta, de sajnálatára odakint már nem sütött a nap, és csak egy utcai lámpa halovány fénye szűrődött be. Azért kinyitotta az egyik ablakot, melyen át szerencsére beáramlott a friss júliusi levegő.

A gyenge légáramlás kíséretében nekiállt portalanítani a Mrs. Weasley által tanított bűbájjal. A néhány széjjelheverő könyvet visszavarázsolta a polcokra, az újságokat egy kupacba rakta az asztalon, a párnákat pedig megigazította a fekete bőrkanapén és a fotelon.

Bár Piton tanárként dolgozott, lakásán látszódott, hogy valószínűleg nem csak a fizetéséből él. Ezt bizonyította már maga a bútorzat is: bőr ülőgarnitúra, ízléses mahagóni szekrények és polcok, egy hatalmas állóóra - ami Hermione elgondolása szerint valamilyen családi örökség lehetett -, és a lány meglepetésére a falon lógó Stonehenge-et ábrázoló kép, sarkában Constable nevével. Hermionénak különösen elnyerte a tetszését a festmény, bár kicsit oda nem illőnek találta.

Ahogy végzett a nappaliban, körbejárta a lakás egyéb részeit. Benézett abba a helyiségbe, ahova Piton is ment, amikor megérkeztek. Mint kiderült, ez nem volt más, mint a konyha. Erre aztán meglehetősen ráfért egy takarítás – mindenfelé ételfoltok tarkították a konyhabútort és a földet is. Pitonnak valószínűleg nem sok kedve volt ezeket letisztítani, meg aztán, nem itt szeretett főzőcskézni.

A lány újra nekiállt a varázslásnak, és a benne áramló mágiával lemosta az asztalt és a konyhaszekrényeket, a mosogatót megszabadította a néhány hónapos – dugulást okozó – maradékoktól, és a kukát is kiürítette. Hermione el sem tudta képzelni, Piton mit evett az elmúlt időben – mert hogy a konyhában nem készített semmi ehetőt, az biztos.

Következő útja a fürdőszobában ért véget. Itt sem uralkodott épp patyolattisztaság, de azért láthatóan gyakrabban használták ezt a helyiséget, mint a konyhát – a lányt pedig valamiért ez kellőképpen megnyugtatta. Bár cseppet sem tartotta higiénikusnak azt a látványt, ami fogadta, de mindezeket a szépséghibákat helyrehozta néhány varázslattal. Így mikor kilépett a sötétkék csempés helyiségből, már nem volt mosdóra száradt fogkrém, elhasznált fogkefe, halomnyi piszkos törölköző, és ismeretlen eredetű folt a földön. Sóhajtva huppant le a nappali foteljébe. Nem hitte volna, hogy egy rakás tisztító bűbáj így ki tudja szívni az erejét. Hátradőlt a kényelmes ülőalkalmatosságon, és lehunyta a szemét.

Hangos kopogtatásra riadt fel, amit egy dühös hang követett.

– Nem azért tartalak, hogy a fotelben szundikálj! – rivallt rá a szobából kiviharzó mérges Piton, mire azonnal felpattant a helyéről. Egy pillanatra majdnem elmosolyodott, ahogy eljutott a tudatáig, hogy a férfi milyen játékos szót használt az alvásra, de amikor meglátta, hogy a professzor nincs épp jó passzban, úgy döntött, visszafogja gyermeteg érzelmi kitöréseit.

Piton az ajtóhoz lépett, megfogta a kilincset, de mielőtt kinyitotta volna, nagy levegőt vett, és Hermione – ha nem a bájitaltanárról lett volna szó – meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy imákat rebesget. A férfi végül kitárta az ajtót. A lány meglepetésére egy ismeretlen alak sétált be méltóságteljesen a lakásba: egy idősödő, de kifejezetten fiatalos energiával teli nő. Piton arcán semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött, miután beengedte a hölgyet, de Hermionéban még élénken élt az az arckifejezés, amit az ajtónyitás előtt vágott.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. rész**

– Készíts teát, te kis mitugrász! – utasította fennhéjazó hangon a nő Hermionét. A lány lába meglepetésében földbegyökerezett. Kérdőn Pitonra nézett, aki alig láthatóan bólintott.

A konyhába slisszolt, majd némi kutakodás után ráakadt egy alkalmasnak tűnő teáskannára, öntött bele vizet, varázslattal elhelyezte a tűzhelyen, és lángot gyújtott alatta, hogy felforralja, közben pedig valahonnan teafüvet próbált keríteni. Miközben könyékig turkált a szekrényekben és fiókokban, megállapította, hogy meglehetősen szegényes a férfi élelmiszerkészlete. Nagy nehezen talált egy zacskót, amiben – a felirat szerint legalábbis – tea volt, néhány csészét, cukrot és tejet. Hat teáskanálnyi teafüvet áztatott a felforrt vízben, majd néhány perccel később levette a tűzről a kannát, és a benne lévő teát átöntötte a csészékhez illő kancsóba. A gőzölgő italt a csészékkel együtt tálcára tette, kiskanalakat vett elő, majd végül a cukor és a tej társaságában kivitte a nappaliban várakozóknak.

Piton abban a fotelben ült, amelyikben Hermione előtte elaludt, míg a nő a kanapén helyezte magát kényelembe. Úriasszony módjára foglalt helyet, lábait kecsesen tartotta, állát magasabbra nemigen tudta volna már emelni, és kritikus szemmel méregette a nappali minden zegzugát.

– Továbbra sem fér a fejembe, hogy mit keresel ebben a putriban – szólalt meg kényeskedő hangon a nő, undorodva tekintve körbe. Fekete szemével végigmustrálta a kopott szőnyeget, a függönyöket, melyek erős kontrasztot alkottak a bőrgarnitúrával. Meglehetősen ellentétes volt a szoba berendezése: csupa fényűző holmi, ám néhány apró részlet mintha szándékosan le akarta volna rontani ezt a luxust, mintha az, aki berendezte a helyiséget, nem lenne büszke a vagyonára.

– Ezt már rengetegszer megbeszéltük – felelte Piton, tőle szokatlanul gúny-mentesen. Inkább unottnak és elővigyázatosnak tűnt.

Hermione letette a nappali asztalára a tálcát, és töltött a teából. Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, hogy milyen éhes lett a nap folyamán – hiszen semmit sem evett már ki tudja mióta. Vajon egy házimanó mit eszik? Ugyanazt, amit az emberek?

– Igen, és mindannyiszor kértelek, hogy költözz hozzám. Neked is jobb lenne, ha nem egy ilyen lebujban kellene élned, és én sem lennék egyedül abban a hatalmas kastélyban.

Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a nő szavait. Hermionénak az az érzése támadt, hogy nem először tárgyalja meg ezt a két ember. Az asszony megédesítette a teáját, és egy kis tejet is öntött hozzá, majd óvatosan belekortyolt a forró italba.

– Na és honnan szerezted ezt a manót? – kérdezte, miközben letette a csészéjét.

– Vettem – jött a tömör replika. Piton arca zárkózottá vált.

– Mindjárt gondoltam, hogy nem itt találtad – húzta félre gúnyosan a száját a nő. Hermione látta, hogy kissé elkenődött a szemén a festék, de nem szólt semmit, bár elég nevetségesnek találta így a vendég arcát. – Mit tud? Mert teát főzni nem nagyon…

Hermione sértődötten összevonta a szemöldökét – vagyis ezt tette volna, ha lett volna neki olyan. Mit képzel magáról ez a hárpia?

– Nem is azért volt rá szükségem, hogy teát főzzön – vont vállat a férfi. – A bájitalok elkészítésében segít.

– Talán egy asszisztensnek sokkal több hasznát vennéd, nem gondolod? Egy ember azért mégis csak jártasabb az ilyen mágiákban…

Piton nem felelt. Hermione nem is értette, miért nem, hiszen a férfi mindig mindenre vissza tudott vágni, mindenre volt logikus magyarázata.

– … mondjuk egy csinos nőt is kereshettél volna – folytatta töretlenül az asszony - Bár jobban belegondolva… az, hogy valaki ért a bájitalokhoz és még jó megjelenésű is, valljuk be, kizárja egymást.

Hermione nehezen tudta megállni nevetés nélkül ezt a megjegyzést. A nő nyilvánvalóan _szándékosan_ sértegette Pitont, aki ezt minden visszavágás nélkül tűrte. Igaz, láthatóan nem tetszett neki ez a hozzáfűznivaló, de nem válaszolt.

– Apropó, mikor számíthatok végre egy kis trónörökösre? – Úgy tűnt, a nő kifejezetten elemében van, és megállás nélkül dőlnek belőle a zavarba ejtő megjegyzések és kérdések. Hermione kíváncsian várta a választ, de közben próbálta összerakni a képet: milyen kapcsolatban áll ez a nő Pitonnal.

– Soha – felelte tömören, tartózkodóan a férfi.

– Jaj, ne légy már ilyen mogorva! A te korodban…

– Ezt igazán abbahagyhatnánk – vágott közbe a professzor, láthatóan unva a témát. – Ahányszor találkozunk, végigveszekedjük ezeket a kérdéseket. Most ugorjunk át a kellemesebb dolgokra… már ha van olyan.

A nő meglepetten nézett Pitonra, aki – Hermione nem akart hinni a szemének… - szinte _bűnbánó_ tekintettel fordult a Stonehenge-es festmény felé.

– Az az érzésem, hogy nem szívesen látod anyádat – gyanúsította Pitont az _anyja_. Hermione kezdett biztos lenni abban, hogy több meglepetés nem érheti az életben. Ez a nő Piton anyja?

A férfi nem válaszolt, mereven bámulta a festményt. A lánynak nem fért a fejébe… ez az a Piton, aki szemrebbenés nélkül képes volt akármikor Voldemort szemébe hazudni? Ez a férfi, aki _tart _a saját anyjától? Ez nem lehet igaz… Hermione majdnem felkacagott a gondolatra. _Ez képtelenség!_

– Tudod, hogy ez nem így van. Csak rettentően unom, hogy minden egyes alkalommal végeláthatatlanul ilyen _hülyeségekről_ vitatkozunk.

A nőn látszott, hogy igazán vérig sértve érzi magát. Valószínűleg egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy fia ennyire semmibe veszi a családalapítás fontosságát.

– Rendben – válaszolta beletörődötten édesanyja, majd egy hosszú monológot intézett fiához a kertjében élő énekesmadarak lágy dallamáról, és arról, hogy Seperc, a házimanó, milyen kitartással próbálta elkapni őket – eredménytelenül. Pedig a nő nagyon boldog lett volna, ha legalább az egyik madarat kalitkába zárhatja, és magáénak tudhatja. Pitont látszólag módfelett nem érdekelte a csacsogása, de türelmesen végighallgatta.

Hermione tehetetlenül álldogált a nappali szélén, és próbálta elnyomni gyomrának korgó hangjait. A Piton-anya még sokáig fecsegett mindenféle számára fontos és érdekes dologról, és Hermione Pitonnal együtt felsóhajtott, amikor végre este tíz után becsukódott mögötte az ajtó. Egy pillanatra találkozott a pillantásuk, ám amikor a férfi az ajtónak dőlve felvonta szemöldökét, Hermione zavartan elfordult.

Piton ellépett az ajtótól, és a konyhába ment. A hűtőben pakolászott valamit, majd elővett belőle egy üveg gint. Öntött magának egy pohárral, majd visszatette az üveget, és az itallal a kezében leült a kanapéra. Hermione újra csak ácsorgott a közelben, fogalma sem volt, mit kellene csinálnia.

– Mehetsz aludni – szólalt meg kissé fáradt hangon a professzor. – De előtte takarítsd _ezt_ el innen.

Hermione szó nélkül felvette a tálcát, és kivitte a konyhába, ahol mindent gondosan elrámolt. Visszatért a nappaliba, és tanácstalanul álldogált a tanár mellett. Végül összeszedte griffendéles bátorságát, és megszólalt:

– Elnézést, de… hol aludjak? – kérdezte óvatosan, mintha attól tartana, a férfi leharapja a fejét. Piton kelletlenül a labor felé mutatott. A lány egyáltalán nem értette, mit akar ezzel. Amikor észrevette, hogy Hermione nem veszi az adást, előrehajolt, letette a poharat az asztalra, és felállt.

– Gyere.

Hermione követte a férfit a labor felé, bementek a fekete vasajtón, és tettek néhány lépést a sötét folyosón. Nem mentek el addig, ahonnan a labor nyílt, a bájitalmester megállt néhány méterrel korábban, és kinyitott egy ajtót. Hermione eddig nem vette észre, hogy innen más is nyílik a laborként használt helyiségen kívül.

– Reggel folytatjuk a bájitalfőzést.

– Rendben – bólintott a lány, és tétovázva belépett a sötét kis lyukba. – Jó éjszakát – mondta bizonytalanul. Piton mintha meg se hallotta volna, bezárta a manó után az ajtót, és feltehetően visszament a nappaliban türelmetlenül várakozó alkoholért.

Hermione egy csettintésére kivilágosodott a helyiség. Tényleg a kis lyuk volt rá a megfelelő szó: alig volt két négyzetméter az egész, és látszott rajta, hogy már nagyon rég használták. Az elmúlt évek során Piton valószínűleg a bájital hozzávalóit őrizte itt, legalábbis a szagokból meg a sok üres lombikból ítélve. A földön egy egész kényelmesnek tűnő, aprócska, manókra tervezett matrac kapott helyet, amin egy takaró is hevert; a falakat pedig polcok – és pókhálók – borították. Hermione néhány varázslattal kicsit otthonosabbá és tisztábbá varázsolta a helyet, majd kényelembe helyezte magát a matracon. Betakarózott a kissé dohos pokróccal, és nyugtalan álomra hajtotta fejét.

Bármennyire is kimerült volt, agya a cseppnyi egyedüllétet kihasználva azonnal forogni kezdett, és akármennyire is ki akarta verni a fejéből, hogy az élete megmásíthatatlanul felfordult, és ezentúl manóbőrbe bújva, Pitont szolgálva kell élnie, annál kevésbé sikerült neki. Nem akart manóként élni, ember akart lenni, beszélni Ronnal és Harryvel… Ron és Harry! Merlinre, teljesen kiment a fejéből két barátja! Már biztosan mindenütt őt keresik, és ő még csak jelezni sem tud nekik, hogy jól van, és semmi baja, azon kívül, hogy már inkább hasonlít Dobbyra, mint egy emberre. A gondolatra lehunyta a szemét, és szemhéja alól egy-egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán…

*

Harry és Ron azonnal visszatértek a csata helyszínére, és megvizsgálták azt a területet, ahol utoljára látták Hermionét. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley és Ginny is velük tartott. Mindenféle bűbájjal átfésülték a terepet, de semmi nyomravezető jelet nem találtak. Harry igazából nem is reménykedett ilyesmiben, de Ron ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ellenőrizzék a csata színhelyét, hátha mégis ráakadnak valamire. Veszíteni nem veszíthettek semmit.

– Nincs itt semmi – mondta elkeseredetten Harry, és mérgesen belerúgott a porba.

– Még ne adjuk fel – erősködött Ron, bár valószínűleg már ő is kezdte belátni, hogy hiábavaló, amit tesz. Harry csak megcsóválta a fejét, és üveges tekintettel bámult maga elé, miközben valamilyen megoldáson gondolkodott.

Remus és Tonks Kingsleyvel együtt speciális nyomkereső bűbájokat szórt arra a helyre, ahol a fiúk elmondása szerint Hermione a csata estéjén eltűnt.

– Talán magát a férfit is kereshetnénk – javasolta Tonks, miközben pálcájával beletúrt most éppen citromsárga színben pompázó frizurájába. – Kezdetnek például utánanézhetnénk az arab varázslóknak, akik Angliában tartózkodnak.

Harryék csak bólogattak, elvégre egyiküknek sem jutott jobb ötlet az eszébe. Hamarosan dehoppanáltak: Harry, Ron és Remus a Rend főhadiszállására, Tonks és Kingsley pedig a Minisztériumba.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. rész**

Hermione riadtan ébredt fel a koszos és sötét helyiségben. Először azt sem tudta, hogy hol van, aztán hamarosan visszatértek emlékei manó-életéből. Néhány percen belül pedig arra is rájött, hogy mi ébreszthette fel. Valaki orbitális módon dörömbölt az ajtón: vajon ki, ha nem Piton?

- Nem ártana felkelni – szólt be a zárt ajtón. Hermione azonnal felpattant, megigazította magán a kék ruháját, és kiment a helyiségből. Piton épp akkor tűnt el a laborban.

A manólány úgy gondolta, célszerű lenne a konyhában kezdenie a teendőit; a professzor bizonyára szokott reggelizni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az ő gyomra is már a fekélyesedés szélén állt, és halaszthatatlannak tűnt némi tápanyag felvétele.

Hamar nekilátott a reggelinek, néhány pirítóst készített a tanárnak és magának is. Letette a konyhában álló kis asztalra a megvajazott kenyereket, de mivel semmi zöldséget nem talált hozzá, csak némi felvágottat, elég szegényesre sikerült a lakoma. El is határozta, hogy amint lehet, közli új gazdájával, hogy szeretne beszerezni néhány _létszükséges_ élelmiszert.

Piton hamarosan belépett a konyhába. A lány meglepetésére egyszerű fekete farmerban és egy szürke pólóban ült le az asztalhoz. Pillanatok alatt elfogyasztotta az elkészített ételt, mintha felesleges cselekvésnek tartaná a táplálkozást, és minél előbb folytatni akarná a bájitalfőzést.

- Iparkodj az evéssel, el kell készítenünk egy nagy adag fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt – mondta felállva, majd töltött magának egy csésze kávét, és minden ízesítés nélkül leöntötte a torkán. Hermione csaknem rosszul lett a gondolattól, hogy milyen íze lehetett így a folyadéknak. Gyorsan bekapta a pirítósát – nem akarta húzni az időt – és sietve követte Pitont a laborba, nem törődve azzal, hogy még egyáltalán nem lakott jól.

Piton magánlaborját nevezhetnénk a bájitalok palotájának is: Hermione azonnal felfedezte, hogy alig van olyan hozzávaló, ami itt nem található meg, és teljesen ámulatba ejtette Piton ilyen irányú mániája. Még ha a professzor a lehető legjobban titkolni is akarta eme szenvedélyét, a lány észrevette, milyen odaadással képes megfogni egy-egy lombikot, és főleg a benne rejlő anyagokat.

A férfi miután egy újabb üst alá varázsolt tüzet, intett a manónak, hogy lásson hozzá a szükséges anyagok szeleteléséhez, reszeléséhez, morzsolásához. Hermione szó nélkül varázsolt magának egy széket az egyik asztal elé, arra felállva dolgozni kezdett, éppúgy, mint az előző napon.

- Montagner professzorral dolgoztál? – tette fel hirtelen a kérdést Piton. Hermione először fel sem fogta, hogy a tanár valójában hozzá beszél, nem is értette, mi volt az első szó, milyen professzorról beszél a férfi.

- Elnézést, mit kérdezett? – próbált meg udvariasan visszakérdezve időt nyerni.

- A Beauxbatons-ban – felelte a bájitalmester, miközben beleszórt az üstbe egy marék mandragóra gyökeret. – Tudtommal Montagner tanítja ott a bájitalkeverést.

Hermione valószínűleg fülig vörösödött volna, ha arcszíne képes lett volna effajta változásokra. Így azonban csak lesütötte a szemét, töprengve, vajon mit is válaszolhatna. Piton viszont mintha nem is számított volna válaszra. Abbahagyta a főzetre való koncentrálást, és fürkésző pillantással a manólányt méregette. Majd – Hermione őszinte ijedtségére – ajkai mindentudó mosolyra húzódtak.

- Már tegnap sem találtam összefüggést a között a két dolog között, amit te mondtál, és amit az eladó – folytatta a férfi. – Ugyanis szerinte költözés miatt kellett megválnod a gazdádtól… ezzel szemben te, Darby, azt mondtad, a francia mágusiskolában dolgoztál. Lehetséges, hogy egy iskola elköltözik?

Hermione első reakciója természetesen egy meglepetés hullám volt. Aztán nekiállt értelmesen végiggondolni a helyzetet: ha Piton rájött, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, az nem feltétlenül rossz! Talán még azt is kideríti – elvégre éveken át kémként dolgozott… –, hogy ki ő valójában, és segít megtörni a varázst. Hermione arcán lelkes mosoly jelent meg a reményteli gondolatra. Valószínűleg ezt nem kellett volna megtennie, Piton ugyanis nem volt érte valami hálás.

- Magyarázatra várok, nem bájvigyorra – felelte, és azonnal eltűnt arcáról az a felsőbbrendű mosoly, ami nemrég még annyira magabiztosan virított rajta, átadva a helyét egy szigorú arckifejezésnek.

- Elnézést, nem akartam tiszteletlen lenni – kezdte bizonytalanul a manólány. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan magyarázhatná ki magát, elvégre semmi értékelhető információt nem tudott megosztani tanárával, mert az átok nem hagyta. Lehet, hogy ezt kellene elmondania? – Nem tudom elmagyarázni – folytatta, miközben le sem vette a szemét a professzorról. Tekintetével igyekezett jelezni neki, hátha megérti. Mit meg nem tett volna érte, ha most az egyszer legilimenciát használ rajta! Bár abban sem volt biztos, hogy ez működne. – Talán mindketten hazudtunk. – A férfi elgondolkozni látszott, néhány percig csak a főzet alatti tűz sercegését lehetett hallani.

- Értem – bólintott lassan Piton. Arca nem tükrözött semmilyen érzelmet vagy gondolatot, de Hermione esküdni mert volna rá, hogy valamit tényleg megértett. – Vágd fel a juharleveleket.

Ennyiben hagyták az egészet. Hermione semmit sem értett, de bizonyára Piton sem volt ezzel másként. A lány azt hitte, ha már gyanakszik valamire, akkor legalább tovább fogja faggatni, de ez nem így történt. Gondolataiba merülve aprítgatta a növényeket és a kis gusztustalan piócákat, amelyek a bájitalhoz kellettek. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan lábaljon ki kilátástalan helyzetéből, elvégre senkinek nem tudott értékelhető információt adni valódi kilétével kapcsolatban. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán megpróbálja leírni, amit közölnie kellene a professzorral, elhatározta: amint van egy szabad perce, kerít egy pennát és egy pergament, hogy megpróbálja végrehajtani kis akcióját. Valójában egyáltalán nem hitt terve sikerében, és továbbra is lázasan forgott az agya, hogyan segíthetne magán. Körbenézett a helyiségben, mintha ott keresné a választ. Ahogy végigsiklott a szeme a polcokon, megrázta a fejét: hogy lehet ilyen buta, egy bájitalokkal teli laborban nemigen találhat megoldást egy ilyen jellegű problémához. Végül tekintete megállapodott egy átlátszó folyadékkal teli üvegcsén. Nem volt ráírva, mi az, de Hermione tökéletesen tisztában volt vele: Veritaserum.

A lány fejében azonnal körvonalazódni kezdett egy terv: talán ez a rendkívül erős bájital segíthet neki – legalább annyiban, hogy Pitont tájékoztassa a fennálló helyzetről. Egy próbát mindenesetre megért.

Míg ő a rejtély elárulásának módjával volt elfoglalva, Piton gondolatai is hasonló irányba kalandoztak el. Kezdettől fogva furcsának tartotta a manót; elvégre a külsején kívül aligha volt manós tulajdonsága. Az évek során hihetetlenül kifejlődött az érzéke a titkok megfejtéséhez, de most csak nagyon abszurd válaszokat talált volna a helyzetre. Talán csak túlreagálja, és már mindenben valami hamisságot lát – merült fel benne a dorgáló gondolat, miközben szárított kamillavirágot szórt a fortyogó lébe. Darby beszéde egyáltalán nem hangzott manósan; egyszer sem alázkodott meg előtte az eltelt rövid időben, ráadásul önálló gondolatai voltak, javaslatokat tett – volt hozzá mersze. Ezek a dolgok egyáltalán nem jellemzőek egy házimanóra. Végül a tanár arra jutott, a manólánynak valószínűleg egészen humánus gazdája lehetett – akárhol is töltötte az eddigi éveit –, aki miatt az ő viselkedése is felettébb emberi volt. Pitont pedig ez egyáltalán nem zavarta: végül is nem volt szüksége arra, hogy egy mazochista manó percenként leforrázza magát a főzettel, vagy a falba verje a fejét, mert valamit elrontott. Pillantása a Veritaserumot vizslató lényre esett, és megengedett magának egy kismértékű szemöldökfelvonást furcsállásának kifejezéseképp.

A fájdalomcsillapító főzet nemsokára el is készült, ennek ellenére egy percre sem álltak meg. Piton - míg a kész bájital hűlt - máris új üst alatt gyújtott lángot, és ismét nekiláttak egy újabbnak. Ezt krémként használták súlyos égési sérüléseknél. Hermione eltöprengett, vajon miért készítenek ennyi gyógyászatban használatos főzetet, de csak tippelni tudott. Feltételezte, hogy a kórházak számára lesznek az adagok. A Szent Mungón kívül még két nagyobb hasonló intézmény volt Angliában – meg persze kisebb szakrendelők a különleges betegek részére, akik szívesen fizettek a kezelésekért –; valószínűleg ezek nem csak a maguk által elkészített bájitalokat alkalmazzák.

*

Az elkövetkező hét minden napja hasonlóan telt. A rengeteg főzőcskézés miatt azonban néhány létfontosságú tevékenységre nem maradt elegendő ideje se a manólánynak, se Pitonnak. Konkrétan: az étkezések már-már luxus-számba mentek.

Ezáltal viszont fény derült arra is, hogy Piton rendkívül soványra szokott fogyni nyaranként. A Roxfortban még csak evett, hiszen valamilyen szinten kötelező volt, azonban otthon, ahol senki nem szabhatta meg, hogy mikor és mit tegyen, gyakorlatilag el is felejtette, hogy néha le kell gyömöszölni pár falatot a torkán.

Hermione a reggeleket gyors szendvicskészítéssel vagy rántotta sütéssel töltötte – a tojás már speciális fogásnak számított. Az ebédet rendszerint kihagyták, csak a lány próbált meg még az első napokban jelzést küldeni, hogy majd' kilyukad a gyomra, de nem telt bele sok idő, míg kiismerte az új helyzetet, és rájött, hogy amíg itt van, addig bizony nem ebédel. A vacsora a reggelihez hasonlóan szegényes volt, mind minőségben, mind mennyiségben. Hermione kezdett félni, hogy ha ez sokáig így marad, valamilyen hiánybetegségben kezd majd szenvedni. Ezt pedig nem akarta megvárni.

El is jött a cselekvés ideje: Piton a hét folyamán néhányszor elhagyta a lakást. Az egyik ilyen napon déltájban ment el, néhány lekicsinyített főzettel a talárjában. Egy elejtett megjegyzésből Hermione rájöhetett, hogy a Szent Mungó számára készítik a gyógybájitalokat; ahogy azt sejtette is. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi aznap is az ispotályt látogatta meg. Amikor visszatért, folytatták a főzést a formalin szagú kis laborban, mintha mi sem történt volna. Hermione lassan kezdte unni, hogy nap mint nap az asztal fölé hajolva vagdossa a hozzávalókat, melyeknek jellegzetes illatát már kezdte átvenni a keze is.

A férfi legközelebb egy éjszaka tűnt el. A lány feltételezte, hogy ekkor nem a Szent Mungót látta el néhány hasznos anyaggal, így maradt a kételkedés és a bizonytalanság. Hajnali fél öt tájban hallotta, hogy becsukódik a lakás ajtaja, majd lépések zaja hallatszott be, újabb ajtócsukódás, és utána néma csend.

Nem kérdezett rá, merre járt előző éjszaka tanára, de másnap reggel a laborban új hozzávalók sorakoztak az asztalon: csupa olyan növény, amelyeket teliholdkor kell beszerezni, ha használni akarták. Természetesen azonnal összeállt a kép.

Szóval a mai is egy ilyen nap volt. Hermione egy hete élvezhette a manólét minden apró cseprő örömét és szomorúságát, amikor is Piton a nemrég elkészült, bonyolult, súlyos agyrázkódást enyhítő főzetet lezsugorította, zsebrevágta és távozott otthonából.

Hermione kihasználta az alkalmat, és a nappaliban álló íróasztalhoz sietett. Kihúzta a fiókot, és rövid kutatás után néhány galleonra akadt. Pont erre volt szüksége. Azonnal magához vette a pénzt, és maga után bezárva a bejárati ajtót észrevétlenül hoppanált az Abszol útra.

Sétálgatott a varázslók tömegével teli úton, amely Voldemort bukása óta egészen visszanyerte régi fényét. Jókedv uralkodott mindenfelé, izgatott nyüzsgés támadt néhány kirakat előtt, boszorkányok csacsogását vitte magával a szél. Hermione vágyakozva nézett néhány korabeli fiatalt, akik lelkesen vitatkoztak valamiről; azt kívánta, bár ő is ezt tehetné Harryvel és Ronnal. Azonban ez a jelen helyzetben lehetetlennek tűnt.

Hamarosan megtalálta a boltot, amit keresett. Tudta, sietnie kell, elvégre Piton bizonyára gyorsan megjárja a Szent Mungót, és nem lenne szerencsés, ha nem találná őt otthon. Belépett a helyiségbe, az ajtóban csilingelés fogadta. Az eladó boszorkány kissé bizalmatlanul fordult felé.

- Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte gyanakodva, miközben végighordozta tekintetét a manón. Hermione egy pillanatra átgondolta, mire is van szüksége, majd válaszolt.

- A gazdámnak kell bevásárolnom. Itt van a lista – azzal egy pergament nyújtott a boszorkány felé, aki azonnal kikapta a kezéből. Átfutotta, majd pálcájával intéssorozatot adott elő.

Minden egyes legyintésre újabb és újabb fajta zöldség, gyümölcs és egyéb élelmiszer jelent meg a kassza mellett. Amikor minden megvolt, fele akkorára zsugorította őket, és egy papírzacskóba pakolta az árut. Hermione kifizette az összeget, majd a zacskóval a karján távozott a boltból. Mosolyogva bolyongott a varázslók bevásárló útján, majd nemsokára dehoppanált Piton lakása elé.

Időben érkezett. A professzornak még nyoma sem volt, így nyugodtan nekiláthatott haditervének. A zacskó tartalmát kipakolta a hűtőbe és a polcokra, majd előkészítette a szükséges hozzávalókat. Néhány percen belül már úgy sündörgött a konyhában, mint az elmúlt napok során a laborban: megkevergette a tűzhelyen rotyogó mártást, tésztát főzött, szeletelte a zöldségeket…

Másfél órányi alkotás után végül elkészült a szakácsművel. Piton megérezhette, mikor kell betoppannia, ugyanis épp abban a pillanatban tűnt fel, amikor a manólány tálalta a vacsorát. A férfi felvont szemöldökkel, érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy Hermione az asztalra varázsolja az ínycsiklandozó olasz ételt, és egy másik intésére evőeszközök kerülnek a tányérok mellé.

- Jó estét, uram – köszönt vidáman a lány. Egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy talán túlzásba esett azzal, hogy kérdezés nélkül nekiállt szervezkedni. Piton arca nem sok jót ígért, mintha nem tudta volna eldönteni, hogy ordibáljon, vagy üljön le enni. Végül az utóbbi mellett határozott.

- Azért érdekelne, mégis honnan szereztél ehhez bármit is – szólalt meg halkan, kissé fenyegető tónussal a hangjában, miközben intett, hogy ha már kénytelen így tenni, akkor megkóstolja a lány művét. Hermione azonnal szedett is a tésztából, majd a szószt is kellőképp ráöntötte.

- Igazából a maga közbenjárásával történt a dolog – felelte szemét lesütve, mikor befejezte a műveletet. Hirtelen úgy érezte, nagyon érdekes, ahogy egy hangya igyekszik megközelíteni a vacsorát az asztal lábán keresztül, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy esetleg tanára szemébe pillantson.

- Az én közbenjárásommal? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, egy pillanatra sem tévesztve szem elől szakácsa arcát. Figyelte a reakcióit, és közben arra gondolt, ha egy átlagos manója lenne, akkor valószínűleg aznap is csak maximum tojásrántottát evett volna. Vagy ha mégsem, akkor is a manó minimum rácsapta volna néhányszor a fülére az ajtót, amiért az engedélye nélkül bármit is tenni mert. Semmi sem utalt viszont arra, hogy ez Darby esetében is így történt volna.

- Úgy gondoltam, itt az ideje, hogy kicsit normálisabban táplálkozzon – találta meg végül a hangját Hermione. Úgy határozott, hogy jobb, ha őszintén beszél, és bátran elmondja, amit gondol. – Az a dolgom, hogy a lehető legjobban lássam el a gazdámat… így hát bátorkodtam bevásárolni, míg maga elvitte a főzetet. – Piton meglepve hallgatta a szavakat, persze ezt egy cseppet sem mutatta. Arca kifejezéstelen maradt, Hermione semmit nem tudott leolvasni róla. A férfi érdeklődve előrekönyökölt az asztalon, a tányér fölé hajolt, és várta, hogy a manó folytassa. – Mától kezdve csak végszükség esetén eszünk pirítóst meg ehhez hasonló tápanyagmentes ételeket. Itt az ideje, hogy egészséges életet éljen… már ami a táplálkozást illeti – tette még hozzá a lány, és tudta, ha most ember lenne, valószínűleg vörösen lehajtotta volna a fejét. Mivel azonban nem volt az, nem vörösödött el, és a fejét sem hajtotta le: már csak azért sem. Bátran várta Piton reakcióját, ám az váratott magára.

A férfi semmitmondó tekintettel nézte a manólányt. Nem mutatta, de kifejezetten szórakoztatta ez a fajta forrófejűség és makacsság. Tele volt ambícióval, úgy érezte, bármit elérhet – milyen naiv egy lény!

- És akkor mit fogunk enni? – kérdezett rá végül. Még egy picit húzta a végső leszámolás idejét, hacsak néhány pillanatig is.

- Természetesen csupa egészséges dolgot! Zöldségeket, gyümölcsöt, teljes kiőrlé… - Hermione nem tudta befejezni. Piton nem szólt rá, hogy hallgasson, nem intette le… annál sokkal szokatlanabb módon fojtotta belé a szót: _felnevetett_.

A lány döbbenten állt az asztal mellett, és figyelte, ahogy tanára leplezetlen jókedvvel kineveti őt. Amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan gyorsan távozott is a szokatlan hang, és Piton merev arccal újra rá irányította a tekintetét. Szemei furcsán csillogtak, ami még a nevetésénél is szokatlanabb volt Hermione számára.

- Szó sem lehet róla – válaszolta lassan a professzor. – Egyrészt nem fogok ilyen ocsmány dolgokat a szervezetembe juttatni. Másrészt neked sem lesz időd ilyesmikkel foglalkozni, mert a laborban fogsz dolgozni. Elsősorban ezért vagy itt, nem azért, hogy konyhatündéreset játssz.

- A laborban is konyhatündéreset játszom, csak ott magával. – Hermione oda sem figyelt, mit mond, csak úgy kicsúsztak a száján a szavak. Szemei elkerekedtek, mikor rájött, mit is mondott, és nagyon halkan, szinte csak tátogva kibukott belőle egy _hoppá_ is.

- Mindenesetre, ez volt az első, egyetlen és egyben utolsó alkalom, hogy valami giccses és teljesen felesleges moslékot készítettél a konyhámban.

Hermione sértődötten bólintott, és egy árva szó nélkül otthagyta a férfit. Nem szeretett különösebben abban a kis lyukban lenni, amit a szobájának utaltak ki, de most mindennél jobban vágyott az egyedüllétre. Hát ennyit ért a fáradozása… Még az étvágya is elment, pedig már néhány napja rendesen ki volt éhezve valami ehetőre.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. rész**

Hermione duzzogva hasalt a neki szánt kis poros matracon. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy lehet valaki ennyire tuskó, hogy egy kicsit sem tudja elismerni a jó szándékát. Az elutasítás azonban arra sarkallta, hogy ne adja fel, harcoljon a célért, amit kitűzött maga elé. Csak azért is folytatni fogja, és egészséges, tápláló ételeket fog főzni, még ha Piton minden tőle telhetőt meg is tesz ez ellen.

Ahogy egy kicsit lehiggadt, újra általános problémájának szentelte agyának bugyrait. Amióta csak itt volt, minden éjszakája azzal telt, hogy lehetséges megoldásokon töprengett, amelyek segítségével egy kicsit közelebb kerülhetne emberré válásához. A leírom-az-igazat trükk nem jött be, be kellett látnia, hogy az arab férfi mindenre gondolt: se szóban, se írásban nem tudott semmi hasznavehetőt közölni volt professzorával. A másik ötlete, ami a Veritaserumhoz kapcsolódott, még megvalósításra várt. Nem volt mersze csak úgy ellopni az értékes bájitalt, és inni belőle… Különben sem ment volna vele semmire, hiszen ha nem kérdezik, akkor nem fog semmit sem mondani. Tehát rá kellett valahogy vennie Pitont, hogy meg akarja itatni vele a löttyöt, és kérdezzen tőle. De akkor sem volt sok esély arra, hogy a megfelelő kérdéseket teszi fel. _Nehéz ügy_ – állapította meg magában már ezredszer.

Azon is rengeteget morfondírozott, hogy vajon miért nem emlékszik az átok feltételére. Jobb ötlete nem volt, csak az, hogy az arab _valóban_ mindenre gondolt, és a biztonság kedvéért még egy _Exmemoriam_ot is küldött rá. Más megoldás nem lehetett. Viszont ha ez így van, akkor egy csöppnyi esélye is alig van arra, hogy visszanyerje valódi alakját és régi életét. Kezdte kilátástalannak és reménytelennek érezni a helyzetét, de egyszerűen nem akart belenyugodni a sorsába.

Már későre járt az idő, régen elmúlhatott éjfél is, amikor hosszas forgolódás után úgy gondolta, marhára nem fog tudni elaludni, és az étvágya is visszatért. Halkan feltápászkodott a helyéről, és kiosont a konyhába, ahol kisebb meglepetés fogadta.

Az asztalon egy üres tányér állt. De ez nem az a tiszta, használatlan üresség volt, hanem az, amikor az ember megeszik mindent, amit talál rajta, és csak néhány maszat, meg a villa jelzi, hogy nemrég ott bizony valami finomság volt. Hermionét örömmel töltötte el, hogy a férfi nem öntötte ki a kukába az ételt – ennek ugyanis semmi nyoma nem volt, sem a kukában, sem a tányér szélén –, hanem megette. Az egészet.

Az asztalon ott volt egy tálban a megmaradt tészta és szósz, így hát a manólány gyorsan levarázsolt magának egy tányért, és szedett az ételből. Mosolyogva vacsorázott meg, majd eltette a maradékot a hűtőbe, a tányérokat pedig gyorsan elmosogatta, és a helyükre varázsolta. Utána már nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy el tudjon aludni.

*

Újabb napok teltek el a manólétben. Minden ment a már megszokott kerékvágásban. Persze néhány apró incidens valamivel színesebbé tette a napokat; például az állandó vacsorával kapcsolatos viták. Hermione valóban nem adta fel, minden este készített valami tápláló, egészséges, olykor többfogásos ételt. Piton ezt látszólag nem nézte jó szemmel, de magában el kellett ismernie, hogy meglehetősen szellemesnek tartja ezeket az estéket. Sokszor nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne nevessen a manó képébe, amikor ő halál komolyan a koleszterinszint megfelelő értékéről és a vitaminok kellő mennyiségéről tart hosszú előadásokat. A lány gyakorlatilag kiiktatott minden zsíros ételt az étrendből, többet nem ettek tojásrántottát, csak főtt tojást félbarna kenyérrel.

Pitonnak nem sok türelme volt megzabolázni a manót, meg aztán annyira nem is érdekelte, hogy mit eszik. Nem fordult fel tőle a gyomra, nem lett rosszul az ételektől, semmiben sem ártott neki, feleslegesen pedig nem akarta ilyesmire pazarolni az energiáját. Darby láthatóan szívesen sündörgött a konyhában és a laborban szintúgy, egyáltalán nem gátolta meg a bájitalokkal kapcsolatos munkájában az, hogy mellette még egy dietetikus szerepét is magára vállalta.

Ahogy a nap nyolcvan százalékában, úgy most is a laborban forgolódtak. Piton valószínűleg úgy gondolta, hogy a manó tényleg ért valamennyire a bájitalokhoz, ugyanis egyszerűbb főzeteket már teljesen rábízott. Így történt, hogy két üstnél dolgoztak, a lány az álmatlanság elleni főzetet kavargatta, míg a férfi már lassan egy hete ugyanazzal a daganatos megbetegedéseket kezelő bonyolult bájitallal foglalkozott. Haladtak a saját tempójukban, némán szívva magukba az üstök felett gomolygó gőzt. Nagyon ritka esetben szóltak csak egymáshoz, akkor is csak hozzávalókat kértek a másiktól.

Hermione határozottan a macskagyökér felé nyúlt, és nekiállt apró kockákra vágni. Piton figyelte mit művel, ám most először teljes arcát felé fordította. Érdeklődve követte a szemével, mit csinál manója, de nem szólt egy szót sem. A fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok.

– A macskagyökeret nem ebben a főzetben szokták alkalmazni – szólalt meg végül halkan. Hermione annyira megijedt a hirtelen jött hangtól, hogy elejtette a kést, és az belefúródott az asztalba. Piton csak felvonta szemöldökét.

– Idegnyugtató hatása van – felelte a lány bizonytalanul, amikor végre sikerült kihúznia az eszközt a falapból. – Ha lenyugszanak az idegek, akkor az ember ellazul, és könnyedén elalszik.

–Tisztában vagyok a macskagyökér hatásaival – mondta gunyorosan a férfi, és visszafordult a saját üstjéhez. – Azonban véleményem szerint a citromfű sokkal hatékonyabb ebben az esetben. Hamarabb és hosszabb távon hat.

– Ezzel nem értek egyet – válaszolta Hermione, és ő is a saját főzete felé irányította figyelmét. Beledobálta a felkockázott gyökereket, és megkevergette a halványzöld levet. – A citromfű kávésav tartalma miatt ellentétes hatást is kiválthat, és inkább éberebbé válik a páciens, ahelyett, hogy jóleső fáradtság uralkodna el a testén.

– A kávésav csak elenyésző mennyiségben van jelen ebben a növényben, nagyon ritka esetben hathat közvetlenül az emberre. A benne lévő illóolajok elnyomják azt a kevés hatását is, ami lenne, nyugtatóan hat az idegrendszerre, és csillapítja az esetleges fájdalmakat. – Hermione figyelmesen hallgatta volt tanára szavait. Semmi lekezelő hangsúlyt nem fedezett fel bennük, mintha szívesen beszélt volna a növény hatásairól, kedvét lelve abban, hogy megossza tudását a manólánnyal. Elismerő pillantást vetett a főzetébe szagoló Pitonra, aki ezt észrevéve ránézett, és még hozzátette: - Mindezt természetesen csak azért mondom, hogy legközelebb el ne ronts valamit a bájitalokban.

Ezzel sikerült kiűznie Hermione fejéből azt a röpke gondolatot, hogy a férfinak van emberi oldala is. A lány azonban nem adta fel: nekiállt érveket sorolni a macskagyökér jótékony hatása mellett, indokokat találni arra, miért jobb egy álmatlanság elleni főzetben citromfű helyett ezt a növényt használni, milyen előnyei vannak a férfi által védett hozzávalóval szemben. Piton pedig társ volt a vitában, a manóhoz hasonlóan védelmébe vette a citromfüvet, és lassan már egyikük sem volt olyan biztos a maga igazában. A legkülönösebb az volt az egészben, hogy ez egyiküket sem érdekelte, nem ismerték be még maguknak sem, de élvezték, hogy eszmét cserélnek, elmondhatják egymásnak a véleményüket, és hogy megfelelő vitapartnerre találnak a másikban.

Olyannyira belemerültek a részletekbe, hogy már sokadjára kerülte el a fülüket egy bizonyos hang. Legalább ötször lehetett kopogtatást hallani odakintről, amikor végre legalább egy kicsit észhez tértek, és Piton megkérdezte:

– Kopogtatnak, vagy csak elrontottál valamit?

Hermione megengedett magának egy fanyar mosolyt, kicsire vette a lángot az üstje alatt, és kirohant a bejárathoz. Elképzelni sem tudta, ki lehetett az ilyenkor – milyenkor is? Felpillantott az íróasztal fölött csüngő faliórára, az negyed ötöt mutatott. Lassan neki kell állnia a vacsorának.

Egy intéssel kinyitotta az ajtót, de épp csak egy résnyire, hogy lássa, ki áll előtte. Egy fiatalos, harmincas férfi ácsorgott odakint. Vidám, barna szemei és felfelé ívelő ajkai általános jókedvet kölcsönöztek barna, kócos hajjal szegélyezett arcának. Hermione magában azonnal elnevezte Mr. Optimizmusnak, annak ellenére, hogy még a hangját sem hallotta.

– Ö… Hello – köszönt kissé bizonytalanul vigyorogva a férfi. – Jó helyen járok?

– Az attól függ: ha egy goromba bájitaltanárt keres, és egy jó adag cinizmusra vágyik, akkor feltétlenül. Azonban ha inkább egy jó szándékú, kedves barátját akarta meglátogatni, javaslom, kopogtasson a következő ajtónál. – Mr. Optimizmus meglepetten, még mindig vigyorogva figyelte a kis manót. Hermione nem tudta, mi ütött belé, egyszerűen előtört belőle ez a válasz – mindenesetre jól esett neki egy kis humorizálás.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy Perselus valaha is egy ilyen borotvaéles nyelvű manót fog alkalmazni. Mondjuk már maga a manó ténye elcsodálkoztat.

– Fáradjon be – tárta ki mosolyogva az ajtót a manólány.

Mr. Optimizmus légies léptekkel, könnyedén besétált a nappaliba. Körbenézett, valószínűleg nyomokat keresett, hátha mégis rossz helyen jár, de mintha mindent rendben talált volna.

– Kér esetleg valamit? – érdeklődött a lány, ahogy eszébe jutott valódi szerepe.

– Ja, nem, kösz – legyintett a férfi, és kíváncsian a nyíló vasajtó felé fordult. Hamarosan előbukkant a „goromba bájitaltanár", aki egy pillanatnyi értetlenség után kedvetlenül kezet nyújtott a vendégnek.

– Nem akarok túl érzelgősnek tűnni, de csaknem hiányoztál – mondta cseppet sem komolyan Piton, olyan tekintettel, mintha legszívesebben elküldené melegebb éghajlatra a vendéget.

– Ugyan Perselus, előttem nem kell titkolóznod, tudom, hogy marhára boldog vagy, hogy újra láthatsz.

Hermione kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat. A sok megjátszott érzelem után már fogalma sem volt róla, milyen viszonyban lehet a két férfi.

– Akkor talán helyezzük magunkat kényelembe! Rég hallottam felőled… Talán ilyen sok munkát bíz rád a Rend? – kérdezte Piton, és Hermione ismét észrevett némi iróniát a hangjában. Talán már csak az lenne említésre méltó, ha nem venne észre egy kicsit sem.

– Á, dehogy. Valójában a drága jó anyád hülyeségei töltik ki minden időmet. – A manólány itt felkapta a fejét. Mi köze ennek a férfinak Piton anyjához? – Tudod, mostanában sorra jön az új hobbijaival. A múltkor például kitalálta, hogy neki kell egy jégszobor kert a birtokra. Legalább másfél hetembe telt, míg végre meg tudtam csinálni így a nyár közepén.

Hermione szája felfelé görbült. Piton csak unott kifejezéssel hallgatta a férfit, de a lány meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy mulattatja a dolog.

– Járt nálam két hete.

– Igen, ki is volt akadva – bólintott Mr. Optimizmus. – Azt mondta, tiszteletlen voltál vele, és elsírta a bánatát…

– Már megint mit? – forgatta a szemét a bájitaltanár, de láthatóan már számított a válaszra.

– Jaj, hát nem tudod?! Perselus-Perselus… ne akard, hogy én is rákezdjek a családalapítós témára.

– Ha nem akarsz kínhalált szenvedni, eszedbe se jusson bármilyen hasonló dolgot megemlíteni – válaszolta sötéten a férfi. – Hozz egy kis whiskyt, Darby.

Hermione hirtelen ocsúdott fel, szüksége volt néhány pillanatra, hogy felfogja, a férfi hozzá beszél. Kiment a konyhába, két pohárral és egy üveg whiskyvel tért vissza, közben azon töprengett, mennyire érdekes, hogy normális étel ugyan nem volt a lakásban, azonban mindenféle és –fajta alkohol helyet kapott a hűtő melletti italtartón. Öntött a férfiaknak, miközben ők folytatták kimerítő társalgásukat Piton anyjáról. A művelet befejeztével továbbra is kezében tartotta az üveget, hátha hamar kell újratölteni a nedűt.

– Mellesleg, épp a főhadiszállásról jövök. Szerintem élveznéd, ha egy napot ott töltenél – említette meg a férfi, és belekortyolt az italába. Borzongva folytatta. – Néhány hete volt egy kis csetepaté néhány halálfalóval. Semmi vészes, kisebb sebesülések, kartörések…

– Nem érdekelnek a részletek – vágott közbe a professzor, és ő is szájához emelte a poharát. Hermione figyelte, ahogy az aranysárga nedű az ajkaihoz ér, és megdöbbentő módon kellemes látványnak találta a jelenséget. Pillanatnyi elmélázásából Mr. Optimizmus szavai térítették vissza a valóságba.

– Oké… a lényeg, hogy a csatában eltűnt egy lány. – Hermione észre sem vette, hogy a koncentrálástól visszatartotta tüdejében a levegőt. – Szóval a kis gárda nagy része őt keresi.

– Milyen lány? – érdeklődött kedvetlenül Piton, láthatóan csak úgy mellesleg kérdezve rá.

– Harryék nagy spanja… Hermione Granger.

A manó kezéből lassított felvételszerűen csusszant ki a whiskys üveg. Ő maga észre sem vette mi történt, egyszerűen nem hitt a fülének. Harryék keresik őt!

– Merlin szerelmére, mit művelsz?! – Piton hangja atombomba robaját megszégyenítő erővel zúdult a lányra, aki ijedten ocsúdott fel. – Ez egy méregdrága skót whisky volt!

– E-e-elné-zést… - hebegte-habogta a lány, anélkül, hogy valójában felfogta volna a történtek súlyát. Jelen pillanatban hidegen hagyta, hogy hány galleonnyi érték veszett miatta kárba.

– Ugyan, már csak egy pohárnyi volt benne – vont vállat Mr. Optimizmus. Hermione ráemelte a tekintetét, és igyekezett hálásan nézni. – Nézz rá, tisztára meg van rémülve!

Piton még fortyogott egy darabig, de valószínűleg belátta, hogy nincs mit tenni. Ráparancsolt a lányra, hogy azonnal takarítson össze, és hozzon valami mást az italtartóról, de ha azt el meri ejteni, akkor helyben kitekeri a nyakát. A lány elbambulva követte az utasításokat, közben fél füllel hallgatta férfiak beszélgetését.

– Szóval kissé ki vannak akadva. Harry Ronnal ordibál meg fordítva, minden a feje tetejére állt, szerintem te iszonyatosan élveznéd azt a káoszt. Keresnek valami ürgét, akivel utoljára látták harcolni, de asszem egyelőre még nem akadtak rá. Az a gáz, hogy minden valószínűség szerint nem is fognak, mert rég elhagyta az országot…

– Hihetetlenül lázba hozott a történet – reagált unottan a professzor, feltehetően még mindig az odaveszett whiskyjén bánkódva. – Potterék magukra vethetnek, hogy minden harcra képtelen embert csatába küldenek. Granger képességei nem épp párbajokra vannak kitalálva.

– Ó, hanem? – csillant fel Mr. Optimizmus szeme, amitől Hermione akaratlanul is felnevetett. A férfi rápillantott, majd fejcsóválva elmosolyodott. – Ritkán hallani tőled ilyen kétértelmű megjegyzéseket. – Piton csak most jött rá, hogy a férfi csöppet sem arra gondol, amire ő, de mielőtt ezt szóvá tehette volna, a másik folytatta. – Tudod, még sosem láttam azt a lányt, de ha már te is ilyeneket mondasz róla, kifejezetten csinos lehet.

– Egyáltalán nem arra céloztam, hogy vonzónak találnám, épp ellenkezőleg. Egy stréber, buzgómócsing.

– Fogadok, griffendéles – vetette közbe a férfi, mire csak egy sokat sejtető szájrándulás volt a reakció.

Hermione nem szólt semmit. Mindig is sejtette, hogy Piton valami hasonlót gondol róla, de ez nem enyhített azon a kellemetlen érzésen, ami elfogta, amikor ezt hallotta is. Gyorsan befejezte az elnyújtott takarítást, és a konyhába ment, így nem hallotta a két férfi további beszélgetését. Miközben egy darabig a hűtőnek támaszkodva álldogált, maga elé bámult, és próbálta helyre rakni a gondolatait. Keresik őt és az elkövetőt is. Nem tudhatják, hogy pontosan mi történt, de rajta vannak az ügyön, és előbb-utóbb csak eljutnak hozzá. Újabb reménysugár gyúlt a szívében, és ez valamivel jobb kedvre derítette… volna. Azonban Piton véleménynyilvánítása egy cseppet sem esett jól neki. Arra emlékeztette, hogy mennyien gondolták róla ugyanezt, hány osztálytársa tette szóvá az iskolában általános tanuláskényszerét… De ők nem érthették. Hermione tényleg élvezte a tanulást – nem az volt a lényeg, hogy utána megdicsérjék, vagy hogy elbüszkélkedhessen vele. Az számított, hogy tudott, hogy újabb és újabb dolgokat ismert meg, lelkesen vetette bele magát a legkülönbözőbb témákba, ismert meg mások által unalmasnak és érdektelennek tartott dolgokat, amiket a többi diák el sem tudott képzelni. Az volt a fő, hogy tud, és kíváncsiságát folyamatosan ébren tartotta egy-egy könyv és elmélet. Ezt mindennél jobban élvezte.

Gondolataiból különös, bugyogó hangok zökkentették ki. Azonnal a vasajtóhoz rohant, megelőzve a szintén arra tartó Pitont és vendégét. Fürgén beszaladt a laborba, ahol a professzor főzete hangos, loccsanásszerű hangokat hallatva önálló életre kelt az üstben, és sétálni indult. Piton macskaügyességgel végigszlalomozott az asztalok és Hermione üstje között, és azonnal felmérte a helyzetet. Egy bűbájjal megfékezte a főzet terjedését, mire az halkan visszasomfordált a helyére. A férfi egy pár pillanatig még vizsgálgatta az üst tartalmát, majd lemondóan sóhajtott.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte optimista barátunk.

– Csak kezdhetem elölről – válaszolta halkan a professzor, és már emelte a pálcáját, hogy eltűntesse a lilás folyadékot.

–Ne! Várjon egy kicsit! – lépett közbe hirtelen a manólány. Homlokát ráncolva gondolkozott. Valahol olvasott egy gyógyfűről, ami talán helyrehozhatná a bájitalt, de mi volt az…?

Piton türelmetlen pillantást vetett rá, majd vendégére, aki csak vállat vont. Aztán mintha elsuttogtak volna egy _lumos_t a lány fejében, a hozzávalókkal teli polchoz lépett. Némi kotorászás után aztán lehalászott egy kis dobozkát, amire az árnikavirág feliratot égették.

Egy próbát megér alapon beleszórt néhányat a virág szirmából és megkevergette. A főzet nemsokára élénk narancsszínűvé vált, fölötte pedig halványsárga gőz terjengett. Piton kíváncsian közelebb lépett, és megvizsgálgatta az eredményt. Érezhetően lebilincselte a látvány.

– Ez hihetetlen – motyogta nagyon halkan, Hermione épphogy meghallotta. Mr. Optimizmus szemei kerekre tágultak, majd olyan kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, mint aki hirtelen rájött valamire.

– Már értem, miért tartod – bólogatott Hermione felé, majd komoly tekintettel Piton irányába fordult. – Most már csak egy valamit árulj el! – A professzor várakozóan nézett rá, majd pár másodperces hatásszünet után a férfi folytatta: – Énekelni is tud?


	6. Chapter 6

**6. rész**

Harry és Ron a konyhában ücsörögtek egy-egy pohár bor társaságában. A két jó barát úgy ült egymással szemben, mint hajdan, amikor támadási stratégiákat beszéltek meg. Most is ilyesmiről volt szó, azonban nem Voldemort legyőzésére szerveztek akciót, hanem Hermione megtalálására. Az elmúlt két hét azzal telt, hogy a lányt és az arab férfit kutatták, ám semmi nyomra nem akadtak. Harry semmiképpen nem akarta feladni, és Ron is hasonlóan érzett. Tonksék nem találtak semmi értékelhetőt a Minisztériumban. Ugyan meglátogattak egy tucatnyi arab varázslót, de egyikük ellen sem volt semmilyen bizonyítékuk, a többségük új életet akart kezdeni a nyugat-európai országban, nem érdekelték őket a halálfalók ellen indított kisebb harcok.

Ugyan Voldemort elbukott, de rengeteg híve szabadon mászkált. A Rend és az aurorok még mindig nem számolták fel mindannyiukat. Harry, Ron és Lupin az elmúlt két hétben teljesen inaktívnak tűnt ezeket a harcokat illetően: mindhárman Hermione keresésére korlátozódtak.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnénk – sóhajtott Harry lemondóan, majd belekortyolt a borába. Lupin lépett a konyhába, és megállt az asztal mellett.

– Kingsley ellenőrizte az utolsó arab férfit is, aki a listán volt – mondta a volt tanár. – Nem lepődtök meg, ha azt mondom, semmi, ugye? – A fiúk csak megcsóválták a fejüket.

– Akkor most mi legyen? – kérdezte Ron, ritkán látott aggodalommal és érdeklődéssel figyelve a körülötte levőket.

– Ha valóban elrabolták, már rég jelentkeztek volna – ráncolta a homlokát Harry.

– Igen, én is erre gondoltam – bólintott Remus, és ő is leült az asztalhoz. – De ha nem rabolták el, akkor meg magától kellett volna valamilyen jelt adnia. Ennyire nem tűnhetett el minden nyom nélkül.

A mondat végére újra kinyílt a konyhaajtó, és egy vidám férfi trappolt be rajta. Barna haja madárijesztő hatást keltve kócosan állt szerteszéjjel a fején. Hasonló színű szemei derűsen pásztázták végig a konyhában ülőket.

– Szevasztok – köszönt kitörő örömmel. A háttámlájánál fogva maga alá teremtett egy széket, fordítva, lovagló ülésben ráült, és kíváncsi, kissé buzgómócsing tekintetét végighordozta Harryéken. – Na, mi a nagy harci helyzet?

– A szokásos, Sylvester – válaszolta halvány mosollyal Remus, és egy poharat nyújtott az újdonsült vendég felé. – Mi járatban? Nem szoktál heti két alkalomnál többször idejönni.

– Ja, de tudod Eileen egyre inkább az agyamra megy – vont vállat a férfi, közben kisöpört egy tincset az arcából. A borosüvegért nyúlt, és öntött magának a vérvörös nedűből. - Mit ücsörögtök itt ilyen búskomoran?

– Ki az az Eileen? – kotyogott közbe Ron, figyelmen kívül hagyva a férfi kérdését.

– Egy nő – válaszolta olyan hangsúllyal a vendég, mintha ennél nagyobb evidenciát el sem tudna képzelni. – Nála kertészkedem… vagyis lassan múlt időben.

– Hogyhogy? – kapott a témán Remus, és megeresztett egy vigyort. – Csak nem ilyen súlyos a helyzet?

– Nem fogok egész életemben egy hárpiát szolgálni – Sylvester hangja kissé felháborodottan csengett. – És az a nő tényleg az, Perselus is megmondta.

– Perselus? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Remus. Ron és Harry is hasonló arcot vágtak. Igazából fogalmuk sem volt, hogy jön a képbe csöppet sem kedvelt bájitaltan tanáruk.

– Aha, tegnap voltam nála – bólogatott a férfi, majd belekortyolt az italába. A többiek még mindig furcsán néztek rá, mire ő is ezt tette, kicsit túljátszott formában. – Hé, most mi van?

– Maga ismeri Pitont? – érdeklődött Harry. Remus elmosolyodott, majd legyintett egyet. Harry nem tudta mire vélni ezt a reakciót, így csak kérdőn nézte a két idősebbet.

– Persze, együtt nőttünk fel – felelte Sylvester egy újabb korty kíséretében. Ron, aki szintén ivott, félrenyelt erre a replikára. – Az ő anyja Eileen, aki a főnököm, ha úgy tetszik.

Ron és Harry nem törődtek leesett állukkal, hagyták, hagy játsszanak az asztal alatt egy partit. Az elmúlt évek során ugyan hozzászokhattak volna, hogy a legváratlanabb kapcsolatok húzódnak bizonyos személyek között, ezt azonban most nehezen tudta befogadni az agyuk. Remus nem tűnt meglepettnek.

– Szóval jártál Perselusnál? – kérdezte főleg sajátmagától a vérfarkas, miközben eltöprengve bámult egy égett kis lyukat az asztalon. Harry még a sokk okozta lila, homályos ködön keresztül is látta, hogy a férfi nagyon elgondolkozott valamin, mintha szöget ütött volna egy terv a fejében.

– Igen. Azt hiszem, ha néha nem látogatnám meg, teljesen begolyózna a sok idióta bájitalától.

– Eszembe jutott valami – fordult Remus Harry és Ron felé. – El kell mennünk Perselushoz, ő talán tud nekünk segíteni!

Harry és Ron is értetlenül bámultak vissza rá. Egyrészt erősen kételkedtek abban, hogy a zsíros hajú, otromba denevér bármiben is segítene két leggyűlöltebb volt diákjának. Másrészt miben tudna nekik segíteni?

*

Hermione dudorászva kavargatta a tűzhelyen rotyogó ételt. Rizst készített, krumplipürét, hozzá egy kis rántott csirkemellet salátával. Jókedvűen tette mindezt, az elmúlt napokban már Piton sem nevette ki őt amúgy röhejes egészségmániájáért, csak elviselte, hogy ez van, és ette, amit elé tett. Még egy utolsót kevert a fakanállal, majd elzárta a gázt, és úgy döntött, amíg a vacsora egy kicsit hűl, meglesi, mit alkot a professzor, utána pedig majd kisüti a húst is.

Piton egésznap a laborban dekkolt. Eleinte Hermione is segített neki, azonban délután négy óra körül a férfi kiküldte őt a helyiségből, ugyanis elmondása szerint nem tudott volna neki segíteni, és csak zavarta volna a munkában. Nehéz bájitalon dolgozott már néhány napja, és emiatt a megszokottnál kicsit ingerlékenyebbé is vált – ami egyáltalán nem jelentett jót. Még amikor jókedve volt is, eléggé állatias módon tudott viselkedni – így Hermione jobbnak látta, ha minden szó nélkül távozik. Legalább volt ideje elkészíteni a vacsorát.

A manólány nyugodt léptekkel tartott a labor felé, halkan, nesz nélkül benyitott a helyiségbe, és nekidőlt a zárt ajtónak. Figyelte a professzort, aki feltűrt ingujjal, hatalmas koncentrációval vizsgálta a fortyogó főzetet. Az elmúlt két hétben volt alkalma tüzetesen végigszemlélni a bájitaltan professzort; megismerte a mozdulatait, a szokásait, a reakcióit, ahogy néhány aprócska ránc jelenik meg szemöldökei között, miközben erősen figyel arra, hogy minden megfelelő legyen egy bájitalnál; ahogy finoman, alig érintve belepotyogtatja a hozzávalókat az üstbe; ahogy beleszimatol a gőzbe, és elégedetten elhúzza a száját, ha minden rendben van. Azt is megfigyelte, hogy amikor épp nem a laborban vannak, hanem például a nappaliban, a férfi a kanapén ülve olvassa a Prófétát, kifejezéstelen arccal lapozgatja az újságot. Legalábbis először a lány ezt gondolta, ám néhány nap után rájött, hogy rengeteg dolog van erre az arcra írva, csak észre kell venni. Például ha valami érdekeset olvas, akkor hosszú percekig nem is pislog, ám ha valami nevetséges vagy szánalmas dolog áll a lapokban, a szemöldökei kissé összehúzódnak, szemeiben pedig megjelenik egy lesajnáló csillogás. Vacsoránál meg egyre gyakrabban és látványosabban ellazulnak az arcizmai, mintha rájönne, hogy odahaza nem kell megjátszania magát, és a komor álca mögé bújnia.

A férfi egy pillanatra felemelte a fejét, amikor meghallotta, hogy Darby belép az ajtón. Tekintetével követte, ahogy nekidől a falapnak, és nézi az ő mozdulatait. Visszafordult a munkájához, ám gondolatai a néhány méterre álló kis lény felé irányultak. Két hét alatt meg kellett állapítania, hogy segítőtársa egy cseppet sem mondható hétköznapi házimanónak. Sokkal emberszerűbb tulajdonságai voltak, mint fajtársainak, és ez kifejezetten imponált a férfinak. Nem kellett hallgatnia a folyamatos önmarcangolást, amit általában egy manó csapott, helyette – be kellett ismernie – kellemes vitákat folytattak, amin igazán meglepődött. Egyrészt a manó tudásán, másrészt pedig az érvelési módszerein. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hosszú idő óta nem volt senki, akivel ilyen szórakoztató módon, üres fecsegés nélkül el tudott volna társalogni. Sylvesternek talán igaza volt, amikor arra célzott, hogy lassan csodálni fogja a kis lényt. Ezt Darby szerencsére nem hallotta, hiszen épp kint volt a konyhában. Perselus szándékosan kihasználta azt a néhány percet, hogy elmondja Darby rövidke kis történetét. Tudta, érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel körülötte, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi is. Önálló gondolatai voltak és ezeket nem is félt kimondani. Csak arra kellett gondolnia, amikor nevetséges módon győzködte őt a különböző ételek előnyös illetve káros hatásairól. Nehezen ismerte volna be, hogy élvezi a manólány társaságát. Az elmúlt időszak egy cseppet sem volt unalmas, és hosszú idő óta először végre úgy érezte, van valami, amiért érdemes felkelni reggel, van valami, ami legalább aprócska örömet okoz neki az életben. Persze emiatt rengetegszer rótta meg magát, elvégre milyen durva perverzió lenne, ha egy manóval kötne barátságot, egy embernél jóval alacsonyabb rendű lénnyel beszélgetne, és érezné jól magát… de bármilyen fájó is volt, ez volt az igazság.

Már azt is nevetségesnek tartotta, hogy képes ennyit agyalni Darbyn. Talán megártott neki a sok év magány, hogy egy értelmes, normális barátja sem volt – ugyanis Dumbledore a legkevésbé sem volt normálisnak mondható. Az igazgató néhány éve úgy döntött, hogy visszavonul, és a világtól elzárkózva éldegéli tovább azt az időt, ami még hátra van neki. Senki sem tudta, hogy pontosan hová is ment, de meglepő módon a világ folytatta működését azután is, hogy ő kivonta magát a forgalomból.

A bájitalmester nem is beszélt vele azóta, így fogalma sem volt, mi lehet az öreggel. Nem vallotta be, de hiányzott neki, hogy valaki ócska cukorkákkal és csokikkal kínálja, vagy hogy színes zoknikat tukmáljon rá. Na jó, ez talán annyira mégsem.

Kopogtatás zavarta meg mindkettejük gondolatmenetét. Egyszerre rezdültek meg a hangra, és egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük.

– Menj, nézd meg ki az. – Hermione már indult is, de a professzor még utána szólt. – És Darby… Ne engedd be, amíg vissza nem jöttél, és nem mondtad el, ki jött.

A manólány bólintott, és végigsietett a kis folyosón, át a nappalin a bejárati ajtóig. Épp újabb kopogás hangzott fel, amikor kitárta maga előtt.

A lány manószemei kétszeres méretűre nőttek, igen hátborzongató érzést keltve a vendégekben. Hermione megdöbbenve állt egyhelyben, mint akit egy erős sóbálványátok ért, és képtelen volt újra visszazökkenni a valóságba.

– Öhm, elnézést, azt hiszem, rossz helyre jöttünk – szabadkozott Remus, és már meg is fordult, hogy távozzon, mikor egy barna hajú férfi megállította.

– Nem, dehogyis, jó helyen járunk. Perselus beújított egy manóval – kacsintott a volt tanárra, és beinvitálta magát a helyiségbe. Harry, Ron és Remus bizonytalanul követte, Hermionénak pedig eszébe sem jutott megállítani őket – még mindig sokkos állapotban volt.

Mit keresnek ők itt? Rájöttek volna, hogy mi történt vele? Amint felmerült benne ez az aprócska reményszikra, el is tűnt, hiszen rögtön ezzel kezdték volna.

– Mi a helyzet, Darby? Perselus a laborban aszalódik? – érdeklődött Sylvester, mire Hermione kezdett magához térni.

– Öhm, azonnal szólok neki – felelte a lány kissé rekedt hangon, és immár szemei is visszanyerték eredeti méretüket. Automatikusan lépdelt a nemrég elhagyott helyiség felé, majd enyhe zombi beütéssel belépett a bájital-gőzzel teli terembe, ahol a professzort úgy találta, ahogy hagyta. – Elég sokan jöttek. Remus Lupin és Mr. Optimi… ö, izé, az a férfi, aki nemrég itt járt.– Hermione zavarában majdnem felnevetett buta elszólásán. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem tette szóvá a nyelvbotlást.

– Sylvester Brett? – kérdezett vissza homlokráncolva a tanár, miközben lejjebb vette az üst alatt a lángot.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy hívják – vallotta be Hermione. Piton csak megcsóválta a fejét, és a manót magára hagyva a nappaliba sétált.

Hermione azonnal utánament. Látta, hogy a négy férfi nézelődve álldogál a nappali közepén, a szoba berendezését figyelve. Harry nyugodtan szemlélte a bútorokat, Ron azonban idegesnek tűnt, mint aki egy kellemetlen találkozóra készül. Remus halvány mosollyal várta a bájitaltanárt, Sylvester pedig pont akkor helyezte magát kényelembe a kanapén, amikor a lány belépett.

– Ejha, minek köszönhetem a díszsereget? – kérdezte köszönés nélkül, gúnyos éllel Piton, miközben a Harry számára tökéletesített legutálatosabb arckifejezését öltötte magára, és megajándékozta vele a társaságot, különös figyelmet szentelve a Kis Túlélőnek.

– Hiányoltunk – felelte megjátszott elérzékenyültséggel Sylvester, miközben az akváriumban úszkáló gusztustalan lényt figyelte. – Fúj, ez meg mi a frász? Hányinger.

– A segítségedet szeretnénk kérni – tért rögtön a tárgyra Remus. – Talán kényelmesebb lenne, ha leülnénk.

– Nem hiszem, hogy olyan sokáig időznétek szerény hajlékomban. A lényeget! Rengeteg _fontos_ dolgom van.

– Rendben – bólintott a Tekergő. – Bizonyára hallottál már Hermione eltűnéséről. – Az említett személy eddig is érdeklődve hallgatta a társalgást, de ennél a pontnál különösen nagy figyelmet szentelt a párbeszédnek. – Sajnos sehogy sem akadunk nyomára, elképzelni sem tudjuk, mi történhetett vele, vagy hogy merre lehet.

– Nem érdekel a dolog – válaszolta a professzor, és türelmetlenül összefonta a karjait mellkasa előtt. – És nem értem, mi közöm volna nekem ehhez az ügyhöz.

– Nos, Sylvester említette, hogy meglátogatott téged, és azonnal beugrott egy bájital, amiről egy könyvben olvastam. Quaero vestigium a neve, ha ez mond valamit.

– Természetesen ismerem – hangzott a felelet, és kritikusan végigmérte Ront, ahogy enyhe félelemmel szemléli az akváriumot. – Ellenben nincs időm ostoba griffendéleseket keresgélni.

– Csak arra kérlek, készítsd el a főzetet. A többit bízd ránk – mondta Remus kérlelő tekintettel. Piton dölyfösen felhúzta a szája szélét.

– Nem olvashattál valami figyelmesen – jegyezte meg, majd sóhajtott egyet, és kioktató hangon folytatta. – A Quaero vestigium elkészítése egyrészt minimum egy hónapig tart. Ez a kisebb probléma, ha nem vesszük figyelembe, hogy milyen elfoglalt is vagyok – mondta. Harry megforgatta a szemét, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak várta a folytatást. – Másrészt, a főzetet annak kell elfogyasztania, aki készíti, és ő fogja megtalálni a keresett személyt. Meg aztán, szükség lenne valamire a hölgyből, ami a jelen helyzetben gondolom nehezen megoldható, hiszen ismeretlen helyen tartózkodik.

– Ezt bízd csak ránk – válaszolta Remus határozottan. – Hogyan tudnánk valahogy mégis beiktatni a _sűrű_ programodba a főzet elkészítését?

Sylvester felnevetett, de egy pillanat múlva abba is hagyta, hiszen Piton olyan szemmel nézett rá, mint aki épp egy saját fejlesztésű kínzó átkon töri a fejét. Végül csak kihívóan rávigyorgott, és tovább követte az eseményeket. Ron arca kezdett zöldes árnyalatúvá válni, miközben az akváriumban vígan úszkáló, aszott testű kis lényt tanulmányozta.

– _Sajnos_ nem megoldható – felelte fanyar mosollyal a bájitalmester.

Egy percig csend telepedett rájuk: Remus látszólag érveken törte a fejét, Piton pedig valószínűleg azon volt, hogy minél hamarabb kizavarja váratlan vendégeit. Végül mégsem ők voltak azok, akik megszólaltak - egy bátortalan, magas hang hasított a szoba némaságába.

– Ha megengedi, professzor… Szívesen segítek elkészíteni a bájitalt. – Hermione hangja cérnavékonyan csengett, ezzel szemben arca eltökéltséget tükrözött. Nem fogja hagyni elúszni a lehetőséget, hogy végre rábukkanjanak!

– Darby, menj, és hozz egy teát a vendégeinknek – utasította őt Piton, leginkább azért, hogy eltűntesse a manót a terepről. – A vacsora készen van már?

– Majdnem – lehelte halkan a lány, és a parancsnak eleget téve bebattyogott a konyhába.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi csak távol akarta tartani a beszélgetéstől, és nagyon mérges volt, amiért ez sikerült is neki. Nem készített teát, tudta, hogy a professzor sem gondolta komolyan, így hát nekilátott a rántott hús megsütésének.

Magába fordulva próbált valamilyen megoldást találni. Hiszen olyan közel volt már! Itt vannak Harryék, valahogyan csak tudna jelezni nekik, elvégre a legjobb barátai, ismerik őt eléggé, talán észreveszik a hasonlóságot. Már indult volna vissza, ám valamilyen belső erő nem hagyta. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy pontosan mi is volt ez, de valami visszatartotta. Piton nem akarta őt a nappaliban látni, és nem szállhatott szembe a gazdája akaratával.

Hosszú percek teltek el, közben ellentétes érzések és gondolatok kavarogtak belsőjében. Itt volt előtte a lehetőség, és ő nem tudott semmit sem tenni. Végre elkészült az utolsó hússal is, elzárta a gázt, és azonnal visszasietett a nappaliba.

Ezúttal már Sylvester is állt, és láthatóan remekül szórakozott Remuson és Pitonon. Ron és Harry azonban egyre idegesebbnek és főleg mérgesebbnek tűnt. Hermione érdeklődve megállt a konyhaajtóban, és onnan figyelte az eseményeket.

– Perselus kérlek, semmi normális okod nincs arra, hogy ne segíts. Te vagy a legjobb bájitalkeverő, igazán…

– Hízelgéssel semmit nem érsz el. A válaszom nem, téma lezárva, arra van az ajtó – mutatott a ki-bejárat irányába. Remus megcsóválta a fejét.

– Azért hihetetlen nagy képe van magának – fakadt ki keserűen Harry, és tett egy lépést a Mardekár ház feje felé. – Milyen jogon tagadja meg a segítségét a Rendtől? Ez a feladata, vegye úgy, hogy ez a következő küldetése, és tegye meg, amit kérünk!

– Nagyon nagy lett a szád, Potter – jegyezte meg csípősen a férfi. – Így is épp elég időt fecséreltem rátok, ideje, hogy távozzatok.

– Gazdám – szólalt meg erélyesen Hermione. Minden szem rászegeződött.

– Ha jól emlékszem, a konyhába küldtelek – utalt nemrég adott parancsára Piton.

– Már végeztem – sietett a válasszal a lány, és igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait. – Úgy gondolom, hogy megoldható lenne a bájital elkészítése. Vadidegen embereken segít nap mint nap, azok, akiket ismer, már nem érdemlik meg?

A szobában lévők arcán mind hasonló kifejezés jelent meg, személyenként némi egyediséggel. Harry szinte elfelejtett levegőt venni, Ron ámélkodott, Remus szemei furcsállóvá váltak, Sylvester elismerően vigyorgott, Piton pedig iszonyat dühösnek látszott. De leginkább: mindnyájan meglepődtek.

– Tudod, Darby, asszem ezentúl a te szöveged miatt fogok idejárni – bólogatott Sylvester jókedvűen, látszólag beleélve magát terveibe. Hermione figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést, a professzorral nézett farkasszemet, és várta a választ. Most minimum elküldi a fenébe…

Piton nem mondott semmit, próbálta lenyugtatni magát, és máshogy szemlélni a dolgokat. Tulajdonképpen még nevetséges is a helyzet: egy házimanó kioktatja, igyekszik őt jobb belátásra bírni, és nyíltan elmondja, amit gondol. Még becsülendő is lehet ez a magatartás… de mégis, hogy képzeli, hogy csak úgy javaslatokat mer neki tenni?

– Legyen – bólintott lassan a professzor. Arca kifejezéstelen maradt, a korábbi düh átvette a teljes közönyösség képét. Remus arca felvidult, Harry pedig határozottan bólintott, mint aki azt mondja, máshogy nem is lehetne. – Egy feltétellel. – A szobában lévők mind érdeklődve várták a folytatást, ezt látva Piton befejezte a mondandóját. – Csak egy alkalommal jöhet el ide Lupin, amikor hozza azt a bizonyos hozzávalót.

Remus bólintott, és kezet nyújtott a professzor felé. Őt azonban ez teljesen hidegen hagyta, és hátrébb lépett. Sylvester ide-oda kapkodta a tekintetét közöttük, majd Hermionéra nézett és rákacsintott, ezzel fejezve ki elismerését. Ron megvakargatta a fejét, majd beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Harry váltott Remusszal egy pillantást, amelyből a férfi rájöhetett, hogy talán most már valóban ideje lenne a távozásnak. Ron továbbra is szaglászott, majd vágyakozva megjegyezte:

– Milyen finom illat van itt.

Piton sötét pillantást vetett rá.

– Nem foglak meghívni vacsorára, Weasley, felejtsd el. Viszlát! – azzal kitessékelte az egybegyűlt társaságot. Sylvester azonban valahogy mégis bent maradt a lakásban, és vigyorogva várta az ajtót bezáró Perselust.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. rész**

– És engem? – vigyorgott csábosan Sylvester Perselusra. A bájital professzor úgy nézett rá, mintha nála szánalmasabb ficsúrral még soha nem találkozott volna. – Darby biztos nagyon kitett magáért, az illatokból ítélve.

– Mindennap nagyon kitesz magáért – felelte leereszkedően a férfi, majd intett, hogy menjenek át a konyhába. Hermione nem tudta mire vélni ezt a választ, talán még dicséretnek is vehetné, ha nagyon optimista akarna lenni.

– Szóval akkor elkészíted azt a főzetet? – Perselus bólintott, miközben kivett két tányért a szekrényből. – Ó, ez marha jó, kíváncsi vagyok már arra a csajra, aki körül forog per pillanat a világ. Legalábbis a miénk – tette hozzá homlokráncolva, majd elgondolkozva nézett maga elé pár pillanatig. Aztán megrázta a fejét, és elnapolta fogalmazási problémáit.

– Csalódni fogsz. Túl eszes hozzád – mondta könnyedén a tanár. Letette az asztalra a tányérokat, és Sylvester kezébe nyomott egy villát. Hermione azonnal előhalászott még néhány kanalat, amivel a férfiak nemsokára szedtek a rizsből és a krumpliból is, mialatt a manólány a nemrég elkészült rántott húst vitte az asztalhoz a salátával együtt.

– Jaj de jó, kecske kaja! – azzal Sylvester rávetette magát a zöldségekkel teli tálra, és szedett belőle egy családra valót. – Nem fogod elhinni, de már vagy egy hónapja nem ettem semmi növényt.

– Borzasztó érzés lehet – Perselus hangja cseppnyi együttérzésről sem tanúskodott, csak kedvetlenül szedett az elé halmozott ételből, messziről elkerülve a számára állateledelnek tűnő edényt.

– Mennyi idő, míg elkészül az a lötty? – érdeklődött a férfi, miközben nagyra tátva a száját megkóstolta a salátát. – Ó, srácok, ezentúl ide fogok járni kajálni.

Hermione elmosolyodott, amikor Sylvester elismerően rámosolygott, és újabb falattal látta el szájüregét. _Legalább valaki értékeli a munkámat_ – gondolta elégedetten a lány.

– Ritkán teszel fel ilyen értelmi szintű kérdéseket – jegyezte meg Perselus, mire Sylvester szerénykedve vállat vont. – Valójában legalább egy hónap. Néhány hozzávalóval lesznek még problémák.

– Hogy lehet egy hozzávalóval probléma? – kérdezte értetlenül a kertész. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét: Sylvester ritka vidám ember volt, de kissé ostoba. Persze azért ez nem egy főbenjáró bűn, szegény nem tehet róla.

– Szerintem ne beszéljünk bájitalokról, nem a te asztalod – javasolta Perselus.

– Ez olyan lealacsonyító! Mintha olyan hülye lennék, hogy nem értem meg, ha elmagyarázod. – Pitonon látszott, hogy valami hasonló a véleménye, de azért finomított a helyzeten.

– Ugyan, csak nincs kedvem magyarázni. Téged sem érdekel annyira, hogy komolyabban belemenjünk, akkor nem teljesen mindegy?

– Hát jó… És mi minden történt tegnap óta?

– Ó, képzeld, nem is mondtam – kezdte Piton tőle szokatlanul lelkesen. Hermione teljesen lehidalt a hirtelen kitörésen, el sem tudta képzelni, mi üthetett a professzorba. Hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel figyelte őt, még a kezében tartott kanállal is abbahagyta a játszadozást, és mozdulatlanná merevedett. Aztán persze rájött, hogy nem egészen úgy áll a dolog, ahogy az látszik. – Bájitalokat főztem!

– Hű, tényleg? – ámult el Sylvester. – Nem is hittem volna. Te, ilyet nem vihetek haza? Anyád manói borzalmasan főznek. Vagyis elég egyhangú a tudományuk…

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, Hermione arcán pedig újabb vidám mosoly jelent meg. Határozottan élvezte volna, ha ezentúl Sylvesterrel kell töltenie manóéletét, biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon elégedettek lennének egymással. Ám egy belső hang azt mondogatta odabent, hogy talán egy idő után unalmassá válna…

– Sokáig akarsz maradni? Rengeteg dolgom van. – Perselus befejezte az evést és letette a villát.

– Elnézést uram, de a salátából még nem evett – szólalt meg Hermione, és bátran ex-professzora szemébe nézett. Érezte, hogy Sylvester nagyban bazsalyog a jeleneten.

– Nem is fogok. Pakold el az edényeket – válaszolta a férfi anélkül, hogy reagált volna a tiszteletlenségre. Egy ideje már nem tette szóvá, ha a manólány nem a rangjához illendően viselkedett.

– De… ez is a vacsorához tartozik – folytatta töretlenül a lány, és oda is lépett a tálhoz, majd odaadta a tanárnak. Perselus úgy nézett rá, mint egy idiótára szokás. – Csak egy kicsit.

Sylvester nem bírta tovább, és felnevetett.

– Ne röhögj – szólt rá mogorván a professzor, de valójában őt is rendkívül szórakoztatta a helyzet. – Te meg ne kezelj úgy, mint egy óvódást…

– De ha egyszer úgy vise…

– Be ne fejezd! Mondd, nem félsz, hogy esetleg elbocsátalak? – Hermione hatalmas barna szemeit továbbra sem vette le a tanár arcáról. Vizsgálta a vonásait, próbált rájönni, vajon ezt most fenyegetésnek szánta-e, vagy csak szórakozik, és kíváncsi a reakciójára. A férfi vonásai rezdületlenek voltak, szemei kifejezéstelenül pásztázták a lányt, de Hermione észrevette, hogy megrándul a szája, és egy apró ránc jelenik meg a szeme sarkában…

Hermione szélesen rávigyorgott:

– Nem, úgysem tenné meg – válaszolta magabiztosan.

Sylvester még jobban beleélte magát a jelenetbe, és csak figyelte, ahogy Perselus nem tudja hová tenni ezt az önbizalmat. A bájitalmester csak hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, és elképedve nézte, ahogy Sylvester szed neki a salátából, és elé tolja a tányért.

– Szemetek – mondta dacosan, de azért nekilátott a zöldségkosztnak. Hermione látta, hogy halványan mosolyog, miközben a szájához emeli a villáját, mire sokat sejtető pillantást váltottak Sylvesterrel, aki rákacsintott.

– Tudod, durva, hogy egy manó így meg bír nevelni – mondta élvezettel a kertész, és kényelmesen hátradőlt a székében.

– Folyamatos harcban állunk. Ezt a csatát megnyerte – pillantott az uborka fölött a manólányra, aki töretlenül mosolygott –, de a következő az enyém.

– A végén még féltékeny leszek, hogy mással is barátkozol…

Piton csak beletörődve megrázta a fejét, Hermione pedig vigyorogva nekiállt elpakolni az edényeket.

*

Kopogtatás rángatta ki Hermionét a konyhából. Piton épp zuhanyozott, így feltehetően ő meg sem hallotta a zajt. A lány megtörölte a kezét a kis rongyban, amit ruhaként viselt már egy ideje, és résnyire nyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Ijedtében hátrált egy lépést, amikor két hatalmas zöld szem tekintett vissza rá – neki szemmagasságban.

– Nocsak – hallott egy cseppet sem kellemes, túlságosan is ismerős hangot. – Perselus nem az a manótartófajta varázsló.

Draco Malfoy állt a küszöbön, mellette egy megalázkodó, toprongyos manóval. Utóbbi félénken követte a magát otthonosan beengedő mardekárost, aki kifinomult mozdulatokkal befáradt a lakásba, és megállt a nappali közepén.

– Hol van a gazdád? – kérdezte Hermionéhoz fordulva.

– A fürdőben. Bizonyára hamarosan végez – tette hozzá még tisztelettudóan, holott legszívesebben szembeköpte volna a szőkeséget. – Foglaljon helyet… uram. Nekem dolgom van – azzal visszasietett a konyhába, magára hagyva Malfoyt. Borzalmas érzés volt „uram"-nak neveznie őt.

Vajon mit akarhat itt a volt mardekáros? Nem is hitte volna, hogy az ifjú férfi még tartja a kapcsolatot bájitaltan tanárával, azt meg főleg nem, hogy még az otthonában is képes meglátogatni. Hermione gyorsan befejezte a reggelit, és az asztalra helyezte, hogy gazdája elfogyaszthassa.

– Kenny segíthet?

A manólány csaknem szívrohamot kapott, amikor meghallotta az övénél alig néhány frekvenciával alacsonyabb hangot. A sipítás irányába fordult, és megpillantotta az ujjait tördelő házimanót, aki leste minden mozdulatát. A lány felvonta volna szemöldökét, ha rendelkezett volna ilyesfajta mimikai eszközökkel, így azonban csak kérdő-furcsálló pillantást tudott a lény felé küldeni.

– Már nincs miben, végeztem – felelte végül kimérten, miközben még mindig érdeklődve vizsgálgatta a kis jövevényt.

– Malfoy úrfi kért egy teát.

Hermione bólintott, majd egy csettintésére tálca, csésze és egyéb teához szükséges eszközök és hozzávalók jelentek meg. A leszűrt teával teli kanna lelebegett a tűzhelyről, majd egy kecses mozdulattal megtöltötte a csészét. A magát Kennynek nevező manó megköszönte, és kiegyensúlyozta a tálcát a nappaliba. Hermione még egy ideig utána nézett; egyszerűen különösnek tartotta a kis lény viselkedését, de ő maga sem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért.

Sokáig azonban nem tűnődhetett, hiszen Piton hívó szava a nappaliba kérette. A férfi fekete nadrágot viselt, és épp egy hasonló színű inget gombolt be magán. Hermione akaratlanul is hatalmasat nyelt, ahogy meglátta a ruha alól kilátszó mellkast. Sosem képzelte még el, milyen lehet a bájitalmester teste, de ilyen kidolgozottságra egyáltalán nem számított.

– Elmegyünk Dracóval néhány hozzávalóért – mondta nyugodt hangon a férfi, miközben az utolsó gombot is elintézte. – Addig Kennyvel itt maradtok; ő takarít, te pedig készíts egy üstnyi koncentrációképesség-növelő főzetet.

Hermionénak csak egy bólintásra futotta, Piton és Draco már távoztak is.

– Este jövünk – szólt még vissza az ajtóból, majd kilépett a lakásból.

Kenny továbbra is kezét tördelve álldogált a nappali asztala mellett, amin ott állt a kitöltött tea – érintetlenül. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és lemondóan sóhajtott.

– Hallottad a professzort – mondta a lány, és Kenny szemébe nézett. Kissé ijesztő volt a neonzöld szempárba tekinteni, de azért állta a próbát.

– Igenis, kisasszonyom.

Hermione egy pillanatig elgondolkozott, mennyire normális dolog az, hogy egy manó egy másik manót „kisasszonyom"-nak nevez, de nem ért rá foglalkozni ilyen kis semmiségekkel. A laborba vonult, hogy nekilásson a számára kiutalt főzetnek.

Gondolatai folyamatosan el-elkalandoztak. Sokat töprengett az elmúlt heteken, azon, hogy mennyire más is most Piton. Nem bírta kiverni a fejéből Sylvester szavait: valóban barátkozna vele a bájitalmester? Elvégre a férfi nem tagadta a kertész állítását; a hallgatás ezúttal is beleegyezés lenne?

Az aznap reggeli kis közjáték sem hagyta hidegen: egyik tanáráról sem feltételezte, hogy valaha is látni fogja öltözés közben, főleg nem Pitonról. Kellemes meglepetés volt számára, hogy a férfi bár nagyon sovány volt, mellkasa feszes izmokból épült fel – már amennyire ezt a kigombolt ingen keresztül végigmustrálhatta. Az elmúlt hetek egészséges ételei láthatóan jó hatással voltak a professzorra: bőre már nem volt annyira természetellenesen fakó, és mintha a kedve – és ezzel együtt a humorérzéke is - pozitív irányba változott volna.

Ahogy az oly' vitatott macskagyökeret hozzáadta a bájitalhoz, gondolatai elkanyarodtak volt tanáráról és teljesen más kötötte le a figyelmét. Vajon mi lesz, ha elkészül a kereső-főzet, és nem működik, mert nem emberalakban van? Vagy ha működik, akkor mi lesz, ha barátai azt hiszik rossz, elvégre hogy lehetne egy manó Hermione? És – hogy nagyon derűlátónak tűnjön – ha még el is hiszik, hogy ő az, hogyan lesz megint ember?

A lány sóhajtva megrázta a fejét: a munkájára kellett koncentrálnia, nehogy elrontson valamit, nem engedhette meg magának, hogy a saját kis apró-cseprőnek nem épp nevezhető problémái foglalják le.

Régóta tartózkodhatott már a laborban, biztosan a délután is beköszöntött, mikor halk nyikorgással kinyílt az ajtó, és Kenny sétált be rajta lehajtott fejjel, bátortalanul. Hermione – ahogy végignézett a manón – nagyon megsajnálta a kis lényt. A Malfoyok nem arról voltak híresek, hogy kegyesen és igazságosan bántak volna másokkal – akár emberről, akár manóról van szó.

– Minden rendben, Kenny? – kérdezte kedvesen a manólány. Kenny meglepve felkapta a fejét, és ijedten nézett Hermione szemébe.

– A kisasszony annyira kedves, és szép, és okos, és bölcs, és gyönyörű… és Kenny nem érdemli meg őt.

A lány kissé értetlenül állt a dologhoz. Kenny arcán csodálat tükröződött, amit nem tudott hová tenni. A manófiú körbenézett, mintha keresne valamit, amibe beverheti a fejét mazochista vágyai kiéléseképpen. Hamarosan rá is akadt a megfelelő tárgyra, Hermione pedig ijedten próbálta megakadályozni büntetése végrehajtásában. A sok bájitalhozzávaló, de legfőképpen az asztal az útjában állt, Kenny pedig szinte örömteljesen kongatta meg fejével a hozzá legközelebb eső nagy üstöt. Ennek következtében Kenny madarakat látott körözni a feje körül és elszédült, ezért meglehetősen koordinálatlan mozdulatsort vitt végbe, majd intim kapcsolatot alakított ki az egyik polccal, amelyről lepotyogott néhány bájitallal teli lombik.

– Kenny, vigyázz! – kiáltotta Hermione, és igyekezett átvergődni az asztalon.

Késő volt: néhány lombik ugyan a földre esett, és ott tört darabokra, de egy bordó folyadékkal teli üveg tartalma egyenesen a manófiú fejére ömlött, az üveg pedig a koponyáján koppant, újabb szédülési hullámot idézve elő. A manó már nem bírta tovább, bizonytalanul összecsuklott, és hátravágódott a földön.

Hermione végre odaért mellé, letérdelt, és megvizsgálta. A manó elvesztette az eszméletét.

– Kenny, hallasz engem? – kérdezte kétségbeesve a lány, de választ nem kapott. Hermione kezdett pánikba esni, de emlékeztette magát, mennyire fontos, hogy higgadt maradjon. Felpattant, és az asztalról hozott egy kis vizet, megitatta a manót, és megtörölgette az arcát. Kenny szemei megrebbentek, és lassan kinyíltak. Hermione feltételezte, hogy a manó még nagyon homályosan láthat, de percről percre tisztult a tekintete. A manólány kezdett megnyugodni, hogy minden rendben lesz, amikor Kenny elmosolyodott.

És Hermione ekkor ijedt meg igazán: a mosoly nem akármilyen mosoly volt. Kenny egyenesen vigyorgott, kihívóan, pajzánul, mint aki valami nagyon csúnya dolgot forgat a fejében.

– Nyomunk egy manómenetet? – kérdezte kacéran, miközben lazán felült a labor padlóján. Hermione nem tudta mire vélni a kérdést. Mit érthet „manómenet" alatt?

– Ö, azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha inkább lefeküdnél a nappaliban – javasolta a lány, és az ajtó felé mutatott.

– De csak, ha te is jössz – felelte vágyakozva Kenny, és felkelt a földről. Hermione állta a kérő pillantást, de még mindig nem értette, mi folyik itt. Az előbb még teljesen normális volt a manó, most meg belébújt a kisördög, és el akarja csábítani?

– Elkísérlek – bólintott a lány, és elindult az ajtó felé. Kenny követte.

Végighaladtak a rövid összekötő folyosón, elhagyva a Hermione hálójaként szolgáló kis lyukat is, amikor a lány megérezte azt a kutató pillantást. Egy pillanatra észrevétlenül maga mögé tekintett, de hirtelen újra előre kapta a fejét: Kenny őt méregette, a manófenekét, a manóhátát, a manólábait. Nem akarta megtudni, lehetnek-e a manók szerelmesek, de főleg nem akarta tapasztalni.

Vajon mi lehetett az a piros lötty, ami ráömlött? Ki kell derítenie.

Megérkeztek a nappaliba, ahol Kenny befészkelte magát a fotelbe, és várakozóan Hermionéra tekintett. Ő zavartan elmosolyodott, és motyogott valamit arról, hogy a laborban hagyott néhány dolgot, amiért vissza kell mennie.

Így is tett, és utánajárt annak a piros főzetnek. Sejtése kezdett beigazolódni, ahogy megtalálta az összetört üvegen a címkét: _nemivágy-fokozó (kis mennyiségben!)_.

_Remek_ – gondolta a lány. Kis mennyiségben. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az egész üveg jóval túltesz ezen a meghatározáson, márpedig Kennyre az összes ráömlött. A lány sóhajtott egyet, és megnézte a többi lombikot is. A Veritaserum is összetört, amit kinézett magának; Piton meg fogja ölni érte. Gyomrába görcs állt, ahogy a professzor reakciója megjelent lelki szemei előtt. Aztán valami más férkőzött a fejébe… mi szüksége van a férfinak egy ilyen bájitalra, mint a nemivágy-fokozó? Hermione akaratlanul is felnevetett a gondolatra, próbálta elképzelni, milyen szituációban használhatja ezt a férfi. Azonnal el is felejtette a dühöngő Pitont, aki azért szidja, amiért hosszú hónap munkái megsemmisültek. Meg persze, a nappaliban pihenő, feltüzelt Kenny is kiment a fejéből.

A nappaliból behallatszó irgalmatlan kornyikálás azonban visszazökkentette a jelen szörnyűségébe. Kenny lázas szerenádozásba kezdett, a lehető legfülsértőbb hangon énekelt szerelmes dalokat. Hermione beszaladt a szobába, ahol a manófiú a fotelon táncolt.

– _Úgy szeretlek, mint egy istent, meghalok teérted én. Csókold sebesre a szomjas számat,  
ne kímélj!*_ – Kenny nagyon elemében volt, és Hermionénak meg kellett állapítania, hogy egészen kellemesnek vélné a dalt, ha a manó nem lenne teljesen felaljazva, és legfőképpen nem _neki_ énekelne.

– Kenny, nyugi! Elég, ülj le, és hallgass! – kiabált a lány, miközben próbálta lenyomni a manót a fotelbe.

– Nem! Hát nem érted? _Végzetem vagy, úgy imádlak, párod vagyok s rabszolgád. Vágyom rád, e tűzben égek, csókolj hát!_* - andalogva folytatta a táncot, közben pedig igyekezett Hermionét magához szorítani. A lány azonban szerencsésen megúszta a dolgot, és elmenekült a közeléből.

Hermione higgadt gondolkodásra ösztönözte magát. Mit lehet csinálni egy bepörgött házimanóval, aki ég a vágytól? Talán be kéne dobnia egy hideg vízzel teli kádba, attól lehűlne. Vagy fejbe vágni valamivel, „rossz Kenny" megjegyzésekkel. De talán az is elég lenne, ha bezárná a fürdőszobába, ott kiélhetné magát, és őt is békén hagyná. Eddig jutott, amikor Kenny rávetette magát.

– Gyere, légy enyém! – azzal hevesen meg akarta csókolni Hermionét, aki rémületében lábon rúgta a manót, így sikerült kiszabadulnia az erőszakos ölelésből. Kenny azonban még vidámabb lett, és újabb támadást indított a manólány ellen. Hermione hátrálni kezdett, de beleütközött a kanapéba. Felugrott rá, és azon végigbucskázva távolodott el a megzakkant manótól.

– Nem, Kenny, hagyd abba! Térj már észhez! Mit fog szólni Malfoy, ha meglát?

Kenny egy pillanatra valóban megállt, és Hermione már kezdett hálákat rebegni, amikor a manófiú csak megvonta a vállát, és újra elindult felé. A manó kezében egy csettintésre hatalmas, gusztustalan csokor jelent meg. Sok gyimgyom, mindegyik barnás-zöldes színben, és néhányon hátborzongató kis bogarak mászkáltak. Kenny Hermione felé nyújtotta a furcsa szörnyűséget.

– Kérlek, fogadd ezt el tőlem szerelmem zálogaként! Aztán jöhet a manómenet!

Hermione továbbra sem értette ezt a szót, de azért volt valami halvány fogalma a jelentéséről, és biztos volt benne, hogy ebben nem akar részt venni. Kenny, mikor látta, hogy Hermione nem fogadja el az ajándékát, ledobta a nappali szőnyegére, és egy manóhoz nem illő, csípőmozgásokkal és különös, állatias hangokkal teli táncot kezdett lejteni. Hermionénak a vadon állatai közötti rítustáncok jutottak róla eszébe; talán a manóknak is van ilyen, amivel kifejezik, hogy megtalálták életük párját? _Merlin_…

Kenny egyre közelebb került Hermionéhoz, akinek a kanapé után már nem nagyon volt hová menekülnie. Lassan a bejárati ajtónál kötött ki, ahonnan nem vezetett tovább az út.

A manófiú még inkább belevetette magát az ősi manótáncba, egyre inkább kifejezésre juttatva, hogy ő bizony oda meg vissza van Hermionéért, és bármi áron megszerzi őt magának. Odalépett a lányhoz, magához szorította, és végignyalta az arcát, amitől Hermione nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Nem elég, hogy egy manó összenyálazta, de még valami furcsa, a nyálnál kicsit sűrűbb váladékkal is beterítette őt, aminek nagyon nem örült. Undorában felsikoltott, amikor – mintegy végszóra – kinyílt a mögötte lévő ajtó, melynek nekinyomódott a teste, és Kennyvel együtt kidőltek a folyosóra, egyenesen Piton és Malfoy lábai elé.

– Hála Merlinnek… - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Hermione. Kenny továbbra is rajta feküdt és simogatta, egyáltalán nem zavartatva magát.

– Mi a csuda folyik itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Piton. Hermione erőtlenül lehunyta a szemét.

– Kenny, szállj le arról a manóról – utasította Malfoy a manófiút, mire ő vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedett. Hermione sosem hitte, hogy egyszer még hálás lesz a felfuvalkodott, mardekáros marhának. És mégis.

– Darby, élsz még? – érdeklődött unott hangon a bájitalmester. Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, és a professzor mustráló tekintetével találta magát szemközt. Egy pillanatra úgy érzékelte, mintha aggódás suhanna át Piton arcán, aztán újra le kellett hunynia a szemét, hogy kipihegje magát.

Homályosan érzékelte, hogy felemelkedik a teste, majd nemsokára lehuppan valami puhára. Ajtócsukódást is hallott, meg lépteket, aztán eltűnt körüle a világ.

*** A részlet a Vörös malom című darabból Mima dala. Ajánlom mindenki figyelmébe, nagyon jópofa :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**8. rész**

– El sem tudom képzelni, mi üthetett Kennybe.

Hermione fájdalmasan fogadta magába a beszédfoszlányokat; minden szó robbanásként érte a dobhártyáját. Lassan tompult a fájdalom, és kezdte felfogni, hogy kiket is hall, és mi történt nemrég. Keserűen elfintorodott, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Kissé homályosan látott, de nemsokára helyreállt a világ rendje. A nappali foteljében feküdt, a kanapé előtt Kenny álldogált, míg a két bútor között Malfoy és Piton beszélgetett.

– Magához tért – jelentette a szőke férfi, ahogy pillantása Hermione manóarcára esett.

Hermione feltápászkodott, és ültében megvakargatta a fejét. Rémlett valami, hogy elájult a küszöbön, de arra nem emlékezett, hogyan került a bútordarabra. Malfoy tett néhány lépést a kanapé – Kenny – felé, míg Piton az ellenkező irányba lépett, Hermionéhoz egy kicsit közelebb, aztán meg is állt.

– Ha minden rendben van, akkor mi mennénk is – szólalt meg ismét a szőke. – Bár érdekelne, hogy a manód tud-e valamilyen magyarázattal szolgálni a történtekre – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi, gúnyosan méregetve Hermionét, mintha ő tehetne mindenről.

– Ráömlött egy bájital – felelte manótól szokatlan rekedtséggel a lány. Piton fürkészve nézett végig rajta – Hermione sejtette, hogy valószínűleg végigsorolja magában a lehetséges főzeteket, amelyek hasonló reakciót válthattak ki egy lényből. – Valamilyen… vágyfokozó.

A professzor arca rezzenéstelen maradt, ellentétben Malfoyéval. A fiatalember szürke szemei meglepetten kerekre nyíltak.

– Azt hittem, ezek csak embereken hatásosak.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – rázta meg a fejét Piton. – De csak embereken használják, mi végre lenne egy ösztönös lénynek ilyesmire szüksége? Engem sokkal inkább az foglalkoztat, _hogyan_ ömlött rá.

Hermionét azonnal elfutotta a méreg, ahogy visszaemlékezett az eseményekre. Kedvelte a manókat, kiállt a jogaikért, de most hihetetlenül idegesítette a mazochista hülyeségük, ami miatt ilyen szituációba keveredett.

– Meg akarta büntetni magát, és úgy gondolta, az üst erre épp megfelelő. Arra már nem gondolt, hogy utána nem fog tudni a talpán megállni, és lefejelheti a polcokat, magára borítva mindent. – A lány szavaiból sütött a harag, szemei is szikrákat szórtak dühében. Pitonon egy meglepetéshullám látszott végigszaladni, nem különben Malfoyon. A professzornak azonban nagyobb gondja is támadt.

– Magára borítva _mindent_? – kérdezte, érezhetően visszafojtott lélegzettel.

Hermione hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy a professzor fáradtságos munkájának eredménye semmisült meg egyetlen pillanat alatt. Ettől még jobban felhúzta magát, és átkozta a manók önbüntetési kényszerét.

– Túloztam – igyekezett megnyugtatni. – Csak egy polc tartalma veszett kárba.

– Melyiké? – kérdése hiábavaló volt, már láthatóan rég összeállt benne a kép, tudta, hogy melyik polcon milyen bájitalokat tárol.

– Amin a bonyolultabb, vagy hosszabb időt igénybevevő főzetek voltak – felelte lehajtott fejjel a lány. Piton csak bólintott, de Hermione ennyiből is tudta, hogy egy cseppet sem örül a fejleményeknek. Nyugtalanító gondolat férkőzött a fejébe: mi van, ha megbünteti a veszteségért? Elvégre egy normális gazda minimum kivasaltatná vele a füleit és a kezét…

– Sajnálom, megtérítem a károdat – szólalt meg újfent Malfoy. – Gondolom, ezeket nem lehet csak úgy megvásárolni akárhol… de legalább a hozzávalókat megadom. Viszont… lenne még egy kérdésem. Meddig tart a hatása?

– Nem tudom mennyi ömlött rá – felelte elgondolkozva a tanár, és Hermionéra nézett.

– Az egész lombik.

– Csodás – fintorgott a férfi. – Akkor még elég sokáig. De talán van ellenszerem… ha azt nem törtétek még össze – tette hozzá gúnyosan, majd eltűnt a labor irányában. Hermione borzasztóan érezte magát. Tudta, hogy nem az ő hibájából történt mindez, baleset volt, a professzor mégis őt okolta, és ez nagyon fájt a lánynak.

Kenny megújult érdeklődéssel pásztázta Hermionét; le sem vette a lányról a szemét. Hermione igyekezett ezt figyelmen kívül hagyni, de most, hogy a professzor már nem kötötte le, nehezen tudott elmenni emellett. Szerencsére Piton hamar visszatért egy kék színű folyadékkal, és Kennyhez fordult.

– Nem iszom meg! – ellenkezett a manó az orra elé dugott lombikkal.

– Ugyan – legyintett Piton, és még közelebb nyomta az üveget. – Egy korty, és Darby teljesen beléd szeret.

Hermione meglepetten eltátotta a száját. Kenny egy pillanatig sem habozott tovább, kikapta a tanár kezéből a kék löttyöt, és az egészet megitta, nem pazarolva el egyetlen cseppet sem.

A többiek érdeklődve várták a folytatást. Hermione nem kételkedett benne, hogy a professzor hazudott, mégis roppantul meglepődött, hogy minden nyugtalanság nélkül, teljesen hitelesen képes volt előadni magát. Vajon hányszor hazudott már rezzenéstelenül mások szemébe?

Kenny pár pillanatig ugyanúgy ült a helyén, aztán borzongás futott végig a testén, és megrázkódott, elejtve a kezében szorongatott lombikot. Mintha mély álomból ébredt volna, úgy nézett először Pitonra, majd Malfoyra, és végül Hermionéra. Szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét, mikor rájött, mit tett az elmúlt órákban, és motyogott valamit az orra alá. Felkapta a fejét, körbenézett a szobában, és az olvasólámpát kiszemelve magának azonnal felpattant, és jól elagyabugyálta magát vele. Senki nem akadályozta meg ebben, csak Hermione hallatott egy halk sikolyt.

– Rossz, Kenny, nagyon rossz! Sajnálom, kisasszony, Kenny nem akart fájdalmat okozni! – sipákolta a manó kétségbeesetten, és Hermione látta, hogy folynak a könnyei. Még sosem látott egyetlen manót sem sírni.

– Kenny, nincs semmi baj, nyugodj meg, tedd le azt a lámpát! – szólt rá a lány, és kimászott a fotelből. Odament Kennyhez, és igyekezett megvigasztalni. Malfoy szemöldökét felvonva állt mögöttük, majd megszólalt.

– Majd ezt otthon elintézzük. Gyere, Kenny, menjünk!

Azzal Kenny a lámpát el sem engedve, továbbra is püfölgetve magát elindult gazdája nyomában a kijárat felé.

– Talán jobb lenne, ha ezt itt hagynád Perselusnak – mondta lekezelően Malfoy, mire a manó gyorsan visszatette a helyére a lámpát. A küszöbön állva búcsúztak a házigazdától. – Szólj, mikor menjünk a hozzávalókért, és ha bármiben tudok segíteni, értesíts.

Piton csak bólintott; Hermione meglepetten nézett a szőke férfira. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen nagylelkűvé is tud válni, ha úgy hozza a helyzet.

– Majd elintézem.

– Még egyszer elnézést! Viszlát! – Azzal becsukódott Malfoy és Kenny mögött az ajtó, és kínos csend telepedett a lakásban maradókra.

Hermione tehetetlenül ácsorgott a nappali szélén, várva a következő utasítást. Piton azonban nem szólt egy szót sem; besétált a konyhába, figyelemre sem méltatva a manót. A lányon szomorúság lett úrrá; bántotta, hogy a férfi ennyire semmibe veszi. Edénycsörömpölést hallott a helyiségből, mire ráeszmélt, hogy vacsoraidő van, ő azonban semmit nem készített a bájitaltanárnak.

Gyorsan beszaladt a konyhába, hogy pótolja az elmaradást, de amikor látta, hogy Piton lazán a konyhaszekrénynek dőlve whiskyt kortyolgat, elvetette a vacsorafőzés ötletét. Egy kissé rosszalló gondolat férkőzött a fejébe: sosem gondolta volna, hogy volt tanára ilyen gyakorisággal élvezi az aranyló nedű társaságát.

– Nagyon sajnálom, ami a bájitalokkal történt, uram – mondta ki végül, ami leginkább a lelkét nyomta. Piton érdeklődve fordult felé, feltehetően nem tudta mire vélni manója szavait.

– Eszedbe se jusson bocsánatot kérni – mondta keményen. Hermione szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek meglepetésében. – Holnaptól több dolgunk lesz; azokat a főzeteket is el kell készítenünk, amik ma megsemmisültek.

A lány csak bólintott, de még mindig nem tudta mire vélni a férfi viselkedését. Perselus Piton minden alkalmat megragadott arra, hogy másokat kellemetlen, megalázó helyzetbe hozzon, és sosem volt rest néhány lesújtó szóval megsemmisíteni mások önbecsülését. Akkor most mégis, miért teszi ezt? Le kellene hordania Hermionét a sárga földig, amiért ekkora kárt okozott a drága bájitalaiban – még ha a lány tudta is, hogy közvetlenül nem az ő hibája; valószínűleg megakadályozhatta volna. Piton már-már kedvesnek tűnt eme gesztustól.

– Mehetsz aludni. Reggel korán kezdünk – szólt még a professzor, és újra öntött a poharába.

Hermione szeretett volna még mondani valamit; megkérdezni, hogy nem éhes-e, akármilyen kis butaságot, csak hogy enyhítse lelkiismeret-furdalását. Tátogó száját mégsem hagyta el semmilyen hang, és végül belátta, hogy jobban teszi, ha valóban nyugovóra tér – nehéz napja volt.

Ahogy a lakhelyéül szolgáló odú felé tartott, átkozta magát, amiért ennyire ostobán viselkedett. Bocsánatot kérni! Milyen buta ötlet is volt. Miért érdekelte őt egyáltalán, hogy összetört néhány lombik? Pitonnak igaza volt: majd elkészítik őket újra, semmi sem pótolhatatlan.

*

Másnap reggel még Pitonnál is korábban kelt, hogy elkészíthesse a reggelit. Vidáman tette, múlt éjszaka sikerült helyreraknia magában a dolgokat, és pozitívan állt hozzá mindenhez, nem sajnálkozott. Már a Kennyvel történtekre is mosolyogva gondolt, valójában nevetséges volt, ami kettejükkel történt. Szegény manó, hogy bánta!

Épp a szerenádozós jelenet pörgött újra végig az agyában, amikor Piton belépett a konyhába, és kinyitotta a hűtőt. A lány még sosem látta reggel a hűtőben kotorászni, így meg is ijedt, hogy talán alkoholizálással kezdi a napot. Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetés, amikor a férfi egy kancsó tejet vett elő, és egy bögre társaságában leült az asztalhoz. Csodálkozva figyelte a ténykedését: ahogy az asztalon pihenő kakaóporból néhány kanállal a bögrébe tesz, majd hozzáönti a tejet, és komótosan kavargatni kezdi azt. A férfi nagyon furcsának tűnt.

– Jó reggelt – köszönt bizonytalanul, halkan a lány. Piton nem reagált, csak a szájához emelte a porcelán szélét, és magába öntötte a barna folyadékot. Hermione még mindig úgy nézett rá, mintha most látná életében először.

Úgy gondolta, nem próbálja felhívni magára a figyelmet, inkább nekiállt sütni a szalonnát és a tojást, közben pedig néhány zöldséget halászott elő, és megmosta őket. Jobbnak látta, ha békén hagyja a professzort, talán túl sokat whiskyzett múlt éjjel – nem hallotta ugyanis, hogy mikor ment aludni a férfi.

Amikor elfogyasztotta a kakaót, Piton szó nélkül felállt, és kiment a konyhából. Hermione remélte, hogy ezúttal nem hagyja ki a reggelit, nem szeretett hiába dolgozni. Még tett-vett a konyhában, majd amikor elkészült az étel, az asztalra helyezte, és végszóra a férfi is visszaérkezett. Ezúttal kissé frissebbnek tűnt, talán a fürdőszobában volt eddig.

Továbbra is némaságba burkolózott, így ette meg az omlettet. Hermione közben tétlenül ácsorgott mellette: fogalma sem volt, mit kellene tennie ilyenkor, de már kezdett hozzászokni, hogy az a dolga, hogy nézőközönséget játsszon.

Végül újra megismétlődött a jelenet; a férfi felállt, és kiment a konyhából. Hermione eltakarította a reggeli nyomait, aztán kiment a nappaliba. Piton a könyvei között keresgélt, olykor levett egy-egy kötetet, megvizsgálta, belelapozgatott, majd visszatette; és ezt eljátszotta legalább néggyel. Aztán egy zöld borítású elnyerte a tetszését, és azt böngészve elindult a laboratórium ajtaja felé.

– Gyere, rengeteg főznivalónk van.

Hermione, repeső lélekkel – hogy végre szóltak hozzá – követte. Ahogy beértek a laborba, azonnal a hozzávalókat kezdték összegyűjteni. Illetve Hermione megkapta a feladatot, hogy minden Veritaserumhoz szükséges anyagot pakoljon egy munkaasztalra, Piton pedig önálló foglalkozásba kezdett egyéb hozzávalókkal. A lány sejtette, hogy a Quaero vestigium bájital alapanyagait szedi össze, ami majd az ő megtalálásában segít.

Ahogy nekiláttak az üstök felállításához, és az anyagok feldarabolásához, Hermionét fúrta a kíváncsiság a főzettel kapcsolatban. Piton felváltva figyelt a Veritaserumra és a kereső főzetre, nem hagyta teljesen magára a lányt; valószínűleg nem hitte, hogy egyedül el tudná készíteni az igazságszérumot. A férfi épp egy hosszú ormánnyal rendelkező bogárkupacot aprított megfelelő méretűre, amikor Hermione magas hangján megszólalt.

– Milyen is tulajdonképpen ez a kereső főzet? – kérdezte. A férfi nem pillantott fel rá, csak darabolt tovább szorgalmasan. Hermione tekintete Piton arcáról a kezeire vándorolt, és megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy hosszú ujjai gyakorlott mozdulatokkal végzik dolgukat. A professzor szavai végül visszarángatták a laborba.

– Ez egy nagyon összetett bájital – kezdett bele a magyarázatba. – Már a hozzávalók sem hétköznapiak, bár szerencsére a többségükkel nem lesz gond.

– Melyikkel lesz? – érdeklődött a lány. Nagyon foglalkoztatta, mivel akarnak a nyomára bukkanni, de közben belefurakodott egy gondolat, hogy mennyire rossz lesz, ha kiderül, hogy végig itt volt az orruk előtt, és feleslegesen áldoztak ennyi munkát az ő megkeresésére…

– A foltos kontyvirággal – felelte a professzor, mintha ezzel mindent elmondott volna. Látva manója értetlenségét, a szalamandra szemét könnyedén a főzetbe dobta, és folytatta. – Teliholdkor kell szedni, és két órán belül a főzetbe kell kerülnie. Ez további gondokat jelent, hiszen teliholdig el kell jutnunk odáig a bájitallal, hogy a kontyvirágot hozzáadhassuk, valamint olyan közeli erdőbe kell mennünk, ahonnan visszaérünk ennyi idő alatt.

Hermione értékelte magában az elhangzottakat. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem megoldhatatlan a feladat.

– Ez nem egy gyakran használt bájital, igaz? – Piton kérdőn tekintett a manólányra. Hermione életében először amiatt ijedt meg, hogy talán butaságot kérdezett.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem az – válaszolta a férfi a lányt méregetve. Fekete szemei vizsgálódva szaladtak végig a manón. – Pontosan a kontyvirág miatt nem. Ismered ezt a növényt?

– Igen – felelte büszkén Hermione, és rögtön bele is kezdett, hogy megossza professzorával a tudományát, úgy, mint régen az iskolában is tette. – A kontyvirág nagyon mérgező, gyulladáskeltő anyagokat tartalmaz. Csípős folyadékot lehet nyerni belőle, ami kis mennyiségben is remegést, görcsöket, bénulást okozhat, ezért használják mérgekhez is – aztán elgondolkozott. – Tudtommal, csak mérgekhez használják.

Piton teljesen megfeledkezett a béka belsőségek szétválogatásáról. Rezdületlen vonásokkal bámulta a manót, egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét az arcáról. Valami furcsa fény csillogott a sötét szemekben, ezt Hermione tisztán látta. Valami mély, erős gondolat érlelődhetett benne, valamin nagyon megdöbbenhetett. A lány agyában versenyt futottak a cikázó gondolatok: vajon rájött valamire? Újabb jelet kapott, újabb furcsaságot vett észre rajta? Talán már nincs is olyan messze az igazságtól a professzor? A lány manószíve szélsebesen dobogott; nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy Piton logikája van annyira edzett, hogy rájön erre a turpisságra, mielőtt a főzet elkészülne, és hamarabb kezdhet a valódi megoldáson töprengeni, amellyel Hermione újra emberré válhatna.

– Pontosan – bólintott lassan a férfi, továbbra sem szakítva meg a kontaktust. Összeszűkítette szemeit, majd folytatta a magyarázatot. – Egy bizonyos hőmérsékleten ez a méreganyag átalakul azzá az anyaggá, amire nekünk szükségünk van. Azonban ez csak egy bizonyos hőmérsékleti intervallumban tart… - Hermione próbálta megérteni, miről beszél a férfi, de kissé bonyolultnak érezte a szavakat. A professzor ezt észrevéve kicsit másképp közelítette meg a dolgot. – Konkrétan százhúsz és százhuszonöt Celsius fok között nem mérgező az anyag, minden más hőmérsékleten az. – A manólány szemei felcsillantak a felismeréstől, aztán elkerekedtek a megdöbbenéstől. Akkor hatalmas odafigyelést igényel ez a főzet, és még nagyobb a kockázat, hiszen ha csak egy kicsit is más a hőmérséklete a főzetnek, megmérgezheti a fogyasztóját, aki jelen esetben Piton lesz. Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, nem figyelt eléggé, és ráspriccelt az éppen kezében tartott savas lé, de szerencsére csak a ruhájával találkozott az anyag. Piton egy pillanatra úgy nézett rá, ahogy Neville-re szokott, mire Hermione lesütötte a szemét.

– Ilyen forró főzetet hogyan fog meginni? – kérdezte végül, hogy elterelje a figyelmet ügyetlenségéről. Piton elismerően bólintott, ami újabb meghökkenést váltott ki Hermionéból, aki közben a keletkezett lyukat vizsgálgatta a ruháján.

– Szerencsére varázsló vagyok – felelte a férfi, és visszatért a munkájához.

Hermione nem szólt semmit; kicsit elszégyellte magát. Természetesen ő is tudta, hogy vannak olyan bűbájok, melyek direkt az ilyen alkalmakra lettek kifejlesztve. Ezek néhány percre megszüntették az ember érzékeinek helyes működését, így a hőérzékelést is. Ráadásul, ha nem volt bűbáj, vagy erősebb, illetve hosszabb hatásra volt szükség, akkor is ott voltak még a különböző, hasonló funkciójú bájitalok – amilyen az is volt, ami Harryt elsős korában átsegítette a tűzfalon, mikor a Bölcsek kövéért ment. Valami megoldás mindenképpen akadt.

Bár nem értette, hogy akkor mire fel volt az elismerő bólintás, hiszen nagy butaságot kérdezett. Mégis, a lány mosolyogva tért vissza a Veritaserumhoz, és közben arra gondolt: egész kellemesen telik a bájitalfőzéssel töltött idő – Pitonnal.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. rész**

Az elkövetkező napokban párhuzamosan három főzetet is készítettek: a Veritaserumot, a Quaero vestigiumot, és egy sebhegesztő főzetet. Utóbbi elég gyakran lecserélődött másra, hiszen viszonylag hamar elkészült, és helyette lázcsillapító vagy altató bájitalokat főztek. Már három hete tartott Hermione új bőrbe bújt élete, amikor is a professzor újabb délutánt töltött távol – a gyógyító bájitalokkal megrakodva.

Hermione kihasználta, hogy a Veritaserum pihenő fázisban van, és más gyógyfőzetet sem kell készítenie; gyorsan kitalálta, hogy mi lesz a vacsora, és azzal a gondolattal, hogy majd fél órával evés előtt nekiáll, böngészni kezdett a férfi könyvgyűjteményében. Nehezen viselte, hogy heteken át nem olvashatott semmit, hiába volt kellőképpen lefoglalva minden perce. Mivel a keresőfőzethez egyedül nem nyúlhatott hozzá, és annak is épp egy nyugalmi szakaszában jártak, így az sem jelentett problémát.

Talált egy érdekesnek tűnő, nem bájitalokkal foglalkozó könyvet, amivel a kezében lehuppant a fotelbe, és olvasgatni kezdett. Vékony, puha fedelű könyv volt, becsúszva találta a többi mögött. Valószínűleg Piton nem is tudta, hogy ilyen is van a birtokában, egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint amit már valaha is kinyitott volna valaki.

Kedvenc tantárgyával, az átváltoztatástannal foglalkozott, oldalakat írt az előszóban ennek a mágiaágnak a csodálatos bonyolultságáról, majd külön fejezetekben taglalta az alapokat, és ugrásszerűen átváltott a magas szintű transzformációkra, mint például az animágia. Hermione életében először _átlapozta_ ezeket az oldalakat, mert _unalmasnak találta_. Magát is meglepte ezzel egy kissé, de utóbb belátta, hogy nagyon is helyesen cselekedett. A _Feltételes Átváltozás_ című fejezetnél megakadt az ujja.

Ahogy olvasta, teljesen magára ismert. Ugyan a könyv egy szóval sem említette azt, hogy valaha is átváltoztattak volna egy embert házimanóvá – vagy fordítva – mégis a legkülönfélébb esetekkel találkozott itt, és azok megoldásaival. Általában néphiedelmek szolgáltak a történetek alapjául, melyekről később bebizonyosodott, hogy valóban megtörténtek. Egyszer egy férfi annyira mérges lett a feleségére, amiért az egyfolytában kipletykálta minden titkukat a faluban, ahol éltek, hogy lakattá változtatta. Ugyan még így is tudott beszélni, azonban tanult a hibájából, és amikor végre megfogadta, hogy többet nem fecseg el semmit, visszaváltozott, és boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak.

Hasonló, hirtelen felindultságból elkövetett átokkal sújtotta egy boszorkány a szomszédját, amikor megunta, hogy az folyton ellopkodja mugli újságjait. A szomszéd egy folyóirattá változott, és varázstalan ember létére nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy életét ettől kezdve szennylapként kell leélnie. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium azonban közbelépett, és felszólította a boszorkányt, hogy haladéktalanul vonja vissza az átkot, majd amikor ez megtörtént, fél évre az Azkabanba zárták. A szomszédot pedig elmegyógyintézetbe – hiába törölték az emlékeit, váltig állította élete végéig, hogy ő nem ember, hanem egy újság.

Hermione sóhajtva csukta be a könyvet: semmi használhatót nem talált benne. Harryék keresik a férfit, aki megátkozta, és ha megtalálják, majd ráveszik, hogy oldja fel a varázslatot. Ha pedig ez mégsem következne be, akkor előbb-utóbb kiderítik, hogy mi lehet az átok feltétele, és szintén megtörik.

Ha legalább ismerte volna az átkozót! Akkor lenne valami kiindulási pontja, hogy milyen fajta feltételről lehet szó. De így… akármi lehet, akár az is, hogy megígéri, hogy ezentúl – bármennyire is utálja – mindennap eszik csigát. Annyira tág volt a feltételek lehetősége, hogy lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy valaha is rájönnek.

Megcsóválta a fejét, és kissé reményvesztetten, lehangolva visszatette a helyére a kötetet. Ahogy ez megtörtént, a polcok melletti állványra esett a pillantása. Azon egy gramofon, egy nagyon jó állapotú gramofon állt. Hermione nem is gondolt arra, hogy Piton esetleg olykor zenét hallgathat. Közelebb lépett az állványhoz, és látta, hogy annak az alsó, üveges részében rengeteg lemez sorakozik. Feltámadó kíváncsisággal, habozás nélkül kinyitotta az üvegajtót, és végigböngészte a őket.

Pitonnak meglepően jó ízlése volt. Persze, csupa komolyzenei darab állt a sorban, azonban néhány korabeli lemez is helyet kapott közöttük. Kiválasztott egy számára ismeretlen albumot, és rátette a lejátszóra.

Lágy dallam hangzott fel a lakásban, és egy csapásra békesség áradt szét a lányban. Már nem érdekelte, hogy manó, és hogy hogyan fog visszaváltozni; kiegyensúlyozottnak, elégedettnek érezte magát.

A faliórára pillantott, és úgy gondolta, itt az ideje, hogy nekiálljon a vacsora elkészítésének, hogy mire a professzor hazaér, már legyen mit enni.

*

Harry elgondolkozva sétált fel az emeletre. Hetek óta nem kaptak semmi hírt Hermione felől, és ő nagyon aggódott barátnőjükért. Éjszakánként rémálmok gyötörték, különböző magyarázatokat adva a lány sorsára, és ezek közül egyik sem volt szívderítő. Így, amikor ébren volt, derűs gondolatokkal igyekezett ellensúlyozni rémisztő álmait; arra gondolt, Hermione talán csak elbújt valahova a világ elől, hogy csak megvicceli őket, mert kíváncsi a reakciójukra. Persze, ezekben ő sem hitt igazán, mégis, el kellett terelnie a figyelmét borúlátó álmairól. Így is épp elég stresszben éltek – bár már csak néhány hetente, havonta fordult elő összecsapás, még egyáltalán nem állt teljesen helyre a béke a varázsvilágban. Voldemort ugyan eltávozott, de hű szolgái továbbra is megragadtak minden kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy keresztbetegyenek a „jóknak". És itt volt még ráadásként Hermione eltűnése is…

Reménykedett benne, hogy Piton már nekilátott a kereső bájital elkészítésének, és nem várja meg, míg cseppet sem kedvesen emlékezteti rá. Nem sokat tudott ugyan erről a főzetről, de elismerte a professzor tudását, és bízott benne, hogy hamarosan ráakadnak barátnőjére.

Ahogy felért, sóhajtva nyitott be a lány üresen tátongó szobájába. Mióta elment, semmihez sem nyúltak, manók sem takarítottak ki, mindent úgy hagytak, ahogy Hermione eltűnése előtt is volt. A fiú eltöprengve járatta végig a szemét a berendezéseken; mintha azokon keresne bármilyen nyomot, ami a segítségükre lehetne. Azonban ilyet természetesen nem talált, így eredeti szándékának megfelelően a fésülködőasztalhoz lépett, ahol felvett egy hajkefét. Alaposan megvizsgálta, végül úgy döntött, megfelel a célnak.

Még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a napfényes szobára, majd fejcsóválva kilépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A földszinten aztán Remusszal találkozott, aki indulásra készen állt az előszobában.

– Megvan? – kérdezte az őszülő varázsló. Harry csak bólintott, mire a volt professzor felé nyújtotta a markát. Harry azonban nem adta oda neki a lány szobájából elhozott kincset.

– Én is megyek – mondta határozottan, és mielőtt a vérfarkas közbevághatott volna, folytatta. – Tudom, hogy Piton mit mondott, de látni akarom, hogy halad a bájitallal.

– Hidd el, én is meg tudom nézni, hogy áll a főzet – felelte azonnal Remus, és továbbra is kitartóan nyújtotta a fiú felé a mancsát.

– Menni akarok, és megyek is. – Azzal Harry felvette a cipőjét, és a bejárati ajtó felé indult. Remus fejcsóválva követte: olyan makacs, mint az apja.

*

Piton először azt hitte, rossz helyre nyitott be. Az előszobában hallotta, hogy valami halk zene szól, és lassan érezte is szétáradni testében a nyugalmat. Megrázta a fejét, és azonnal besietett a lakásba. A nappalit üresen találta, ám a konyhából nyáltermelést beindító illatok szálltak, amelyből feltételezte, hogy manója odabent sündörög. Anélkül, hogy leállította volna a lejátszót, a konyhába lépett, ahol meg is találta Darbyt, aki dudorászva kavargatta a tűzhelyen bugyborékoló vacsorát. Háttal állt a gazdájának, meghallani pedig nem hallotta meg őt.

Piton először le akarta szidni, amiért engedély nélkül turkált a holmijai között, és hozzáért a lemezlejátszójához. Azonban ahogy egyre inkább átadta magát a zene mágiájának, minden dühe elpárolgott, és jóleső béke áradt szét a testében. Szó nélkül leült az asztalhoz, amire viszont már a manó is felfigyelt.

– Ó, észre sem vettem, hogy hazajött, uram – mondta kissé meglepetten Hermione. Egy röpke pillanatig felmerült benne, hogy hamarosan alapos fejmosásban fog részesülni, de aztán újra eluralkodott lelkén a lágy dallam, és csak elmosolyodott. Elzárta a tűzhelyet, egy bűbájjal ehetőre hűtötte az ételt, és szedett egy tányérra, majd a férfi elé tette az asztalra.

Piton szó nélkül enni kezdett, arca nyugodt volt. Hermione figyelte őt, ahogy a szájához emeli az evőeszközt, majd megrágja a falatot, és lenyeli… aztán megrázta magát; rájött, milyen képtelenséget is tesz, és gyorsan kislisszant a helyiségből.

A nappaliban szétnézett, hátha van valami, amit rendezgethet, míg a professzor vacsorázik, ám semmi ilyet nem talált. A laborba nem mehetett, elvégre nem kapott utasítást semmilyen főzet elkészítésére. Csendesen lehuppant a fotelbe, és várakozott.

Gondolatai újra különös sorsára terelődtek. Remélte, hogy nem tart már sokáig manó-élete, és újra Hermione Granger lehet, a boszorkány. Jobb időket látott szakadt kis ruháját tépkedte, nézegette, de közben agya minduntalan visszatért a régi emlékekhez; a roxfortos évekhez, amikor még minden rendben volt a maga módján. Ha legalább el tudta volna mondani Pitonnak…! De a bűbáj ezt sem engedte. Még csak egy árva utalást sem tudott tenni valódi lényére.

A férfi kilépett a konyhából, és a szobájába ment. Pár percnyi bent lét után végül újra visszatért a nappaliba, ám fekete talárja lekerült róla, és egy feltűrt ujjú, szürke ingben és fekete nadrágban leemelt egy könyvet a polcról, és azzal együtt a kanapéra ült le. Lábait kényelmesen feltette a középen álló kis asztalkára, és olvasni kezdett.

Hermione áhítattal figyelte, ahogy professzora ilyen lazán elhelyezkedik, és kellemes elfoglaltságot űz. A lány előre-hátra dőlöngélt ültében; fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdhetne magával. Az asztalon a Reggeli Próféta egy előző heti száma pihent néhány egyéb könyv társaságában, amelyeket a férfi olvashatott olykor-olykor.

A manólány erős kísértést érzett, hogy belenézzen az egyik könyvbe, így űzve el unalmát. Azonban tudta, hogy Piton allergiás rá, ha valaki a holmijához nyúl, még ha a mai nap igyekezett is erre rácáfolni. Tehetetlenségében – pótcselekvésként – továbbra is a fotelben billegett.

A professzor némán olvasta kiválasztott könyvét, figyelmét egyáltalán nem irányította a manóra. Hermione körbehordozta tekintetét a tiszta nappalin, az akváriumban búvárkodó gusztustalan lényen, polcok sokaságán, de semmi olyat nem talált, ami két másodpercnél tovább ébren tartotta volna érdeklődését.

Mikor már legalább fél órája ültek némán, rávette magát, hogy megpróbálkozzon a valószínűleg erős ordibálást eredményező akcióval, és az asztal felé nyúlt. Folyamatosan szemmel tartotta gazdáját, de a férfi fel sem emelte a tekintetét a lapokból, míg a lány észrevétlenül elvette a legkézenfekvőbb kötetet az asztalról. Kiéhezett vadként vetette magát a sorok közé, eleinte még fel-felpillantgatva, hátha a férfi észreveszi, ám hamarosan annyira belefeledkezett a _Mérgező Növények Hasznosítása_ című remekműbe, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy a professzor is jelen van.

Piton természetesen mindent észrevett, de ezt nem óhajtotta manója orrára kötni. Olvasás címén nézegette a könyv lapjait, közben tökéletesre fejlesztett periférikus látásával nyomon követte a manólány minden egyes rezdülését; ahogy unatkozva körbenéz, majd bámul maga elé, utána pedig, ahogy ügyelve arra, hogy ő nehogy észrevegye, elkapja azt a könyvet az asztalról, és beletemetkezik, még mindig kissé félve. Amikor látta, hogy a manó már nem foglalkozik vele, halványan elhúzta a száját, és megcsóválta a fejét, majd tényleg olvasni kezdett.

Újabb óra telt el, míg ők a zene megnyugtató dallamát hallgatva olvasásba merültek. Néma csendben múltak a percek, Hermione közben kényelmesen törökülésbe helyezkedett, és hátradőlt a fotelben, felvéve a számára legmegfelelőbb olvasópózt. A professzor nem változtatott helyzetén, lábai továbbra is az asztal tetején nyugodtak. Hermione olykor-olykor a férfire pillantott, hátha mégis észrevette őt, bár ilyenkor mindig eszébe jutott, hogy már rég rászólt volna, ha ez megtörténik.

Fél órával később mikor ismét rápillantott a professzorra, a férfi is ráemelte tekintetét. Hermione ijedten beharapta az alsó ajkát, és ösztönösen eldobta a könyvet; az lepottyant a fotel elé, a földre. Piton továbbra is tartotta a szemkontaktust, de erre felvonta kissé jobb szemöldökét, és érdeklődve figyelte tovább a manót.

– Elnézést… én tudom, hogy meg kellett volna kérdeznem, hogy szabad-e, és…

– Olvass csak – vágott közbe érzelemmentes arccal a férfi, belefojtva manójába a szómenést. – Ha nem adok semmi feladatot, azt csinálsz, amit akarsz; persze a jó ízlés határain belül. – A bájitalmester szemei furcsán megcsillantak a „jó ízlés" szónál, mintha csak célozni akarna valamire. Hermionénak fogalma sem volt, mire gondolhat a professzor, így kérdőn oldalra billentette a fejét. – Gondolom, Kenny nem ok nélkül volt olyan állapotban, amilyenben.

Hermione meglepetten nézett farkasszemet a férfival. Micsoda feltételezés! Piton komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ő csábította el a másik manót, hogy talán szándékosan intézte így az egészet? A lány tekintete újra kérdőre váltott, miközben elgondolkozva lehajolt az eldobott könyvért. Amikor ismét felemelte a fejét, a tanárra nézett és dacosan megszólalt.

– Igazán kedves a feltevése, de semmi okom nem lett volna rá, hogy szándékosan provokáljak egy manót! De mégis, mit gondol, miért tettem volna ilyesmit? – kérdezte aztán, bár még mindig mélyen sértette a férfi megjegyzése.

– Egy _manót_? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Piton, közben levette a lábait az asztalról, és ráérősen hátradőlt a kanapén. – Mintha a saját fajtársaidat alacsonyítanád le.

– Egyáltalán nem. – Hermione egy röpke pillanatra valóban elfeledkezett arról, hogy mi is ő valójában, és emiatt eshetett meg, hogy egy kissé rangon alulinak ítélte meg „saját fajtársait". – Nem ez a lényeg, válaszoljon a kérdésemre.

Pitonon látszott, hogy enyhén megdöbben az ellentmondást nem tűrő hangnemen. Biztos volt benne, hogy ilyet egyetlen normális manó sem engedne meg magának, és azonnal bocsánatért esedezne, és millió-egy büntetést szabna ki magára. Ám Darby keményen állta a pillantását, és makacsul felemelt állal várta a választ.

– A manók ösztönös lények. Természetes, ha egy hím, meglátva egy ellenkező nemű manót, rögtön valami vonzalmat érez, és hogy a másik manó is igyekszik felhívni magára a figyelmet. – Hermione amúgy sem csöppnyi szemei óriási lufi méretűre tágultak. Piton most tényleg a manók párkeresési szokásairól akar beszélni? – Persze, ezt te jobban tudhatod, én nem vagyok házimanó.

– Maga azt hiszi, hogy én direkt illegettem magam Kennynek, hogy nyomuljon rám?! – kérdezte tátott szájjal a lány. Piton szája sarka megrándult. – Ez elképesztő! Remélem, legközelebb azzal gyanúsít meg, hogy valami gusztustalan, felnőtt tartalmú újságot szoktam éjszakánként bújni…

– Nahát, valóban? – Piton látványosan elcsodálkozott.

– És még ötleteket is adok… - motyogta maga elé megsemmisülten a lány, miközben megcsóválta a fejét.

A bájitalmester ekkor tőle szokatlan viselkedést tanúsított. Ugyanis őszintén, minden gonoszság és rosszindulat nélkül felnevetett. Hermionénak csaknem leesett az álla, és egy pillanat alatt összetört a benne kialakult Piton-kép. A férfi hátravetette fejét, és szívből jövően, dallamosan felnevetett. Hermione nagyon nem tudta, mit is higgyen. Ki ez a férfi, és hol van az undok bájitalmester? Vonásai ellágyultak, arca sokkal fiatalosabbá vált, ami már csak hab volt a tortán.

Pár perc múlva aztán elmúlt a nem mindennapi jelenség, és Piton újra kifejezéstelen, de még mindig csillogó tekintettel ült-feküdt a kanapén.

– Kielégítetted a kíváncsiságomat – mondta a férfi, szája sarkában furcsa rándulással. – Nyilvánvalóan egy percig sem gondoltam, hogy kihívóan viselkedtél volna azzal az ostoba manóval.

Hermione már kezdte természetesnek venni, hogy percenként meglepetés-hullámok száguldanak végig a testén. Szóval Piton szándékosan szórakozott vele, fel akarta idegesíteni, _kíváncsi_ volt a reakciójára… _hát ez rettentően kedves_.

– Remek, akkor azt hiszem, folytatnám az olvasást! – Azzal durcásan benyomult a fotel mélyébe, az elcsent könyvet pedig az arca elé tette, hogy még véletlenül se találkozzon a pillantása a professzoréval. Alighogy ismét elkezdett olvasni, kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Lemondóan sóhajtott.

Felpattant, a könyvet az asztalra tette, és szó nélkül az ajtóhoz sietett, hogy beengedje a vendéget. Piton még mindig a kanapén ült, de nem temetkezett ismét a könyvébe. Hermione érdeklődve kukucskált ki a résnyire nyitott ajtón, majd elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta az érkezőket.

– Jó estét!

– Szia, Darby – köszönt kedvesen Remus. – Megengeded, hogy bemenjünk? Perselus ugye, itthon van?

– Igen… itthon – felelte kissé gunyoros hangon.

Ahogy beléptek a lakásba, a zene elnémult, és a kellemes, mágikus légkör megszűnt létezni. Hermione látta, hogy Piton a gramofon mellett áll.

– Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondtam, csak Lupin jöhet – szólalt meg köszönés nélkül, ahogy sötét szemeivel a Harrynek tartogatott pillantással végigpásztázta a fiút.

– Érdekelt, hogy halad a főzettel, professzor. – Harry hangja nyugodt volt, rezzenéstelenül állta a bájitaltanár tekintetét.

– Remekül, Potter, de mivel úgysem értesz hozzá, nem megyek bele a részletekbe.

– Nem akarunk zavarni – szólt közbe Remus, mielőtt Harry bármit is mondhatott volna. Piton felé fordította az arcát. – Csak oda akartuk adni Hermione néhány hajszálát.

Hermione nagyon zavarban volt. Ez csak fokozódott, amikor volt tanára elővette a hajkefét a talárjából – amit útközben sikerült megszereznie Harrytől –, és anélkül, hogy bármit is tett volna vele, Piton felé nyújtotta. Ő érdeklődve figyelte a fából készült tárgyat, majd orrát kissé felhúzva érte nyúlt. Két ujjával csippentette össze a nyelét, mintha valami mocskos dolgot érintene.

– Ebből bogozzam ki? – kérdezte értetlenül. Remus és Harry vállvonogatva bólintott. – Imádkozzatok, hogy Granger senkivel nem használt közös fésűt. – Aztán elgondolkozott. Töprengve figyelte a kezében tartott darabot, majd kérdőn a villám alakú heg tulajdonosára pillantott. – Miért gondoljátok, hogy Granger valaha is fésülködött? Sosem tűnt úgy.

– Azt hiszem, kettejük közül nem az ő haját kellene ápolatlanság ürügyén emlegetni – mondta határozottan Harry. Piton arca kifejezéstelen maradt, Hermione pedig némán követte figyelemmel a köztük folyó szócsatát. Professzora cseppet sem hízelgő megjegyzése ugyan nagyon nem tetszett neki, azonban hálás volt Harrynek, hogy igyekszik megvédeni őt, még egy ilyen buta ügyben is.

– Szerintem jobb lenne, ha most mennénk – javasolta békítően Lupin.

– És akkor azt mondják, a griffendélesek bátrak… vajon a menekülés ilyen hőstettnek számít? – érdeklődött őszintének tűnően a bájitalmester.

– Ez nem bátorság kérdése, Perselus, te is tudod. Ilyen ostoba dolgokról vitázni nagyon gyerekes természetre utal. – Piton megforgatta a szemét.

– Kérnek esetleg valamit? – Hermione kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy ezt megkérdezze. Harry pillanatnyi döbbenet után felnevetett, Remus kedvesen rámosolygott, Piton meg látszólag legszívesebben elátkozta volna őt. Amikor ezt a manólány észrevette, bocsánatkérő tekintetét belefúrta a professzoréba, és hozzátette: – Csak vicceltem.

– Két és fél hét múlva telihold van, azután még néhány nap kell a főzetnek, és elkészül. Addig semmiképpen nem akarlak látni titeket – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Piton, fekete szemeivel fenyegetően méregetve vendégeit. – Majd üzenek, ha végeztem.

– Köszönjük – bólintott Remus, és intett Harrynek, hogy induljanak.

Mindketten elbúcsúztak Hermionétól is, aztán elhagyták Piton otthonát. Hermione ruhája, ahogy becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, becsípődött a keret és az ajtó közé, és egy kis részen felszakadt. A lány sóhajtva szabadította ki a megviselt darabot csapdájából, majd visszaindult a nappaliba, és lehuppant a fotelbe, korábbi könyve társaságában. Piton a kanapén ült, és szintén olvasott.

Lassan rájönnek, hogy ki ő, és kezdődhet a lázas kutatás emberré válásának módja után. Legfeljebb három hét, és tudni fogják, hogy hol van, és mi a gond. Hermione alig várta, hogy telihold legyen.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. rész**

Hermione ráérősen kavargatta a halvány sárga Veritaserumot. Piton a Quaero vestigiumon dolgozott, olykor-olykor rápillantva manója munkájára. Ahogy teltek a főzéssel töltött napok, a férfi láthatóan egyre jobban bízott segédje ügyességében. Nem állt folyton mellette, hogy irányítsa: látta, hogy egyedül is boldogul a manó.

A lányt jó érzéssel töltötte el a bizalom, hiszen ez egyfajta dicséret is volt a számára, még ha néma is. Hígította egy kis vízzel a Veritaserumot, aztán pár percig állni hagyta. Kihasználva ezt az időt, figyelte professzorát, ahogy precízen előkészít minden hozzávalót, majd a bugyogó bájitalba szimatol, és aprókat bólogat. Hermionénak jólesett látni, ahogy a férfi minden tudásával igyekszik elkészíteni a megtalálását szolgáló főzetet. A lány számára ez azt jelentette, hogy bármennyire is az ellenkezőjét állítja, a professzor azért szeretne a nyomára bukkanni. Ha másért nem is, a büszkeségért, ami majd eltöltheti, ha elmondhatja a többieknek: „igen, itt van Ms. Granger, nélkülem semmire se mentetek volna, pancserek". Hermione el is képzelte, ahogy ezt a férfi szó szerint Lupinékhoz vágja, és elmosolyodott. Sosem fogja ezt hallani tőle.

Vetett egy pillantást saját bájitalára. Annak még mindig szüksége volt néhány percre a folytatásig. Közelebb lépett a gazdájához, és érdeklődve figyelte az üstjében rotyogó, akkor éppen zöldes színű folyadékot.

– Tulajdonképpen ki az a lány, akit ezzel keresünk? – kérdezte minden hátsó szándék nélkül. Piton lepillantott rá a keverőpálca mögül. Láthatóan végiggondolta, válaszoljon-e egyáltalán a kérdésre, és ha igen, mennyire szűkszavúan.

– Egy volt diákom – felelte aztán. Hermione bólintott, magában pedig megállapította, hogy egész kedves feleletet kapott, elvégre nem rögtön azzal jött a professzor, hogy „a valaha volt legidegesítőbb stréber diákom". Bíztatónak tűnt. – Valójában az elmúlt évtized leg… - a professzor pár pillanatig kereste a megfelelő jelzőt, amin végül Hermione alaposan meglepődött - …intelligensebb boszorkánya, aki a Roxfortban tanult. Ám hiába tisztelendő és becsülendő a tudása, ha egyszer csak egy felvágós griffendéles.

– Hogy érti, hogy felvágós? – kérdezte a lány. Végre itt volt az alkalom, hogy megismerje Perselus Piton gondolatait róla. Sejtette, hogy emberként nem merészkedett volna ilyen területekre a beszélgetésük során, de ez most más volt. Most először hálás volt, amiért manóként élt. Az csak bátorságot öntött belé, hogy a férfi szavaiból kiderült: becsüli és tiszteli őt, csak olykor felidegesíti.

– Sosem tudta, mikor kellene befognia a száját, állandóan jelentkezett, még ha az ember nem is kérdezett semmit… borzasztó volt – folytatta a férfi, és olyan arcot vágott az utolsó megállapításánál, mintha élete legszörnyűbb emléke nyilallt volna gondolatai közé. Aztán sokat sejtetően a manóra nézett, ebből Hermione megállapíthatta, hogy csak mókásan túloz a tanár. A lány csodálkozva vette észre, hogy Piton tud ilyen is lenni.

– És hogyan tűnt el?

– Halálfalókat üldöztek, és a csata hevében az idióta barátai nem figyeltek oda rá – hangzott a válasz. Egy kicsit újra a főzetnek szentelte a figyelmét. – De én szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi baja sincs, csak végre rájött, hogy mekkora fajankók veszik körül, úgyhogy kihasználta az alkalmat, és lelépett.

Hermione ezen kénytelen volt felnevetni. Ugyan nem tett semmi ilyen észrevételt a barátairól, de tetszett neki, ahogy a professzor gondolkodik. És végül is, ha innen közelítjük meg, valóban nem volt oka panaszra… Piton rendesen bánt vele, jól érezte magát az otthonában, és szinte észre sem vette, hogy hiányozna valami, amit csak emberként kaphatott meg. Persze a házimanó-udvarlás nélkül azért meglett volna, de végső soron már azt is csak egy vicces emléknek tartotta.

– Elég a fecsegésből, dolgozunk. Folytasd a Veritaserumot.

Hermione katonásan bólintott egyet, és a saját üstjéhez lépett.

*

Az augusztus beköszöntével a Nap még égetőbben árasztotta magából a meleget, néhány növényt így ítélve kiszáradásra. A madarak csicseregtek a közeli parkban, az autósok felhúzott ablak mellett élvezték a légkondi előnyeit, míg néhány járókelő kihasználva a reggeli kevésbé tikkasztó időt, a kutyáját vitte sétára.

Hermione pedig kilépett a konyhából. Piton épp a reggelijét költötte el egy újság társaságában, a lány pedig úgy gondolta, kicsit összerámol a nappaliban, ugyanis a könyvek egyre csak gyűltek az asztalon az elmúlt két hét alatt. Azt, amit ő és Piton éppen olvastak, ott hagyta, a többit pedig a helyére rakosgatta.

A férfi, miután befejezte az evést, a szobájába ment, de nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Hermione hallotta, hogy kotorászik egy kicsit, aztán gyorsan vissza is tért a nappaliba.

– Túlságosan toprongyosan nézel ki, nem akarom, hogy valami ruhadarab belepotyogjon az egyik bájitalba – magyarázta, miközben a lány felé nyújtott egy ujjatlan, barna felsőt. Hermione meglepetten nézte, majd hálásan elvette.

– Ó… én… köszönöm – nézett rá gazdájára meghatottan. Oké: hogy el ne rontsa ilyesmivel a főzetet… mégis, érezte, tudta, hogy azért többről is szó van. Rámosolygott a professzorra, aki csodák csodájára viszonozta a gesztust.

Hermione beszaladt a kis lyukba, ami alvóhelyéül szolgált az elmúlt hetek során, levette magáról a szakadt, lyukas, megviselt kék ruhát, és átcserélte a frissen kapott darabra. A barna anyag kiemelte hatalmas, hasonló színű manószemeit. Elégedetten, mégis elérzékenyülve vette szemügyre új szerzeményét, majd vidáman visszasétált a nappaliba. Az üresen állt. Hermione sejtette, hogy a professzor bevette magát a laborba, így hát elindult oda.

Jól gondolta, Piton valóban az üst felett állt. A Veritaserumnak már csak egy napig kellett pihennie, és fiolázhatóvá vált, a kereső főzettel azonban még akadt tennivaló. Két és fél hete dolgozott rajta a férfi, és elég látványosan haladt. Hermione még sosem hallott erről a bájitalról, talán épp emiatt gondolta, hogy egy roppant bonyolult főzetről van szó. Ahogy számolgatta, hamarosan eljön a telihold ideje is, addigra pedig olyan állapotba kell hozni a bájitalt, hogy hozzá lehessen adni a kontyvirágot… és még azért is el kell menni.

Miközben ezeken gondolkozott, észre sem vette, mennyire elbambult. Végül is, a bambulás erről ismerhető fel leginkább, úgyhogy ez talán nem is annyira meglepő. Pitonnak azonban feltűnt, hogy manója teljesen kizárta a külvilágot, és magába merült. Erős kísértést érzett, hogy belekukkantson a fejébe, de valahogy nem érezte helyesnek. Nem mintha ez megakadályozta volna bármikor bármiben is, de most…

Maga sem értette, mi tartja vissza egy mindennapos varázslattól. Viszont tudni akarta, hogy min töprengett így el Darby…

– Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte meg végül. Valahogy ez nem az ő stílusa volt, ő sosem kérdezett, csak elvette az információkat a maga eszközeivel. Ezért is lepődött meg, hogy milyen kellemes érzéssel tölti el a válasz, hogy valaki önként avatja be a gondolataiba.

– Csak a főzet… - felelte a lány felocsúdva mélázásából. Egy pillanatig próbált visszazökkenni a valóságba, majd mikor ez sikerült, folytatta. – Hogy még mennyi idő van teliholdig, és hogy addigra elkészül-e annyira, hogy hozzá lehessen adni a kontyvirágot… meg ilyesmi.

– Elkészül – bólintott a férfi, miközben beledobott néhány aprított gyökeret az üstbe. Kissé csalódott volt, azt hitte, valami fontosabb, komolyabb dolog foglalja le manója gondolatait, nem egy griffendélest kereső főzet. – Szólni fogok. Most épp egy nyugalmi szakasz következik, amit kihasználunk egy kis vásárlásra.

Hermione elrévedezett a többes számon, ám amikor látta, hogy a professzor elhagyja a labort, követte őt. A nappaliba érve látta, hogy a férfi leakasztja a bejáratnál lévő fogasról a talárját, és int neki.

– Elmegyünk az Abszol útra.

A manólány megdöbbenve ment utána. Izgatottan markolászta új ruháját, miközben leugrált a lépcsőn, majd a szabadba érve követte gazdáját. Aztán rájött, hogy talán nem kellene a muglikkal teli városban minden elővigyázatosság nélkül mászkálnia, de nem tudta, mit tehetne ellene. Piton észrevehette gondját, mert érdeklődve ránézett.

– Minden rendben?

– Öhm… igen… de nem fognak így észrevenni a muglik? – kérdezte szemlesütve, miközben egy csinos, halványsárga nyári ruhás nő sétált el szemben velük. Ügyet sem vetett rájuk.

– Kiábrándító bűbáj van rajtunk – felelte gyanakvóan méregetve a manót Piton. – Onnan hoppanálunk. – Azzal egy eldugott sikátor felé mutatott.

Hermione a férfival együtt besétált az utcácskába, majd pár pillanat múlva együtt távoztak az Abszol útra. A lány sejtette, hogy ezzel azonnal megszűnt a bűbáj hatása, és immár mindenki látja őket. Piton – nem zavartatva magát – elindult a kacskaringós, varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal tömött úton, a lány pedig elrévedezve követte. Régen nem járt mágusok között, most pedig hirtelen nagyon sokan vették körbe. Ekkor döbbent csak rá, mennyire is hiányzott neki a szabad tér, az, hogy ne csak a négy fal közé legyen bezárva. Élvezte az augusztusi napsütést; még az sem zavarta, hogy a nap egyik legmelegebb időszakára sikerült időzíteniük a vásárlást. Örült, hogy végre a levegőn van, hogy az Abszol úton lustán végigszánkázó szél belekap új ruhácskájába, és kicsit meglengeti; hogy a napsugarak játszanak a macskaköveken; hogy hallja a Mágikus Menazsériából kiszűrődő furcsa állathangokat. Egy pillanatra újra embernek érezte magát, de legalábbis megfeledkezett manó mivoltáról, és vidáman ugrabugrált Piton után, aki egyenesen egy bájital hozzávalókat árusító üzlet felé sietett.

Ahogy betértek a boltba, Hermione látta, hogy a tanár gondosan válogatni kezd egyes anyagok között, és egy cseppet sincs szüksége a lány jelenlétére. Kihasználva az alkalmat, Hermione körbenézett a helyiségben, és elmélázott a régi szép időkön, amikor minden évben ilyentájt betért ide, és bevásárolt a következő tanévre. Ugyan ezt már két éve nem tette meg, lévén nem volt többé roxfortos diák, most mégis eszébe jutottak azok az alkalmak. Harry és Ron is mindig vele tartott, és baljós elképzeléseikkel ismertették meg a lányt a következő év bájitaltan óráival kapcsolatban. Elmosolyodott az emlékre, amikor elhaladt egy hordó bogárszem mellett, ahol Piton is állt.

A férfi a szeme sarkából látta manója különös gesztikulációját, de nem tette szóvá, csak elraktározta magában az információt – ahogy azt már hetek óta tette. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Darby nem egyszerű manó – talán nem is manó, furakodott újra a gondolat a tudatába, ami már néhány napja beette magát a fejébe –, ezért figyelemmel kísérte minden apró megmozdulását, hátha talál valami árulkodó jelet. Apró megfigyeléseket tett, következtetéseket vont le, megjegyezte egyes reakcióit és jellemzőit, hogy aztán ezek alapján megfejthesse a manót körbeölelő rejtélyt. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt vele, ebben biztos volt, mióta… _mióta is?_ Talán nem egy meghatározott pillanat volt, mikor elhatározta, hogy jobban szemügyre veszi a manóját. A sok furcsaság, a viselkedése, a beszéde, a bájitalkészítéshez való tehetsége és tudása… mind-mind olyan dolog volt, ami arra utalt, hogy Darby valami jóval több, mint egy egyszerű házimanó.

Merített a bogárszemből néhány kupányit egy zacskóba, majd intett az eladónak, aki azonnal átvette tőle, és a pult mögé vitte. Újabb hozzávalókért indult, miközben továbbra is követte tekintetével manóját. Éppen egy rikító, színes gömbökkel teli láda mellett állt, és a tartalmát vételezte szemügyre, amikor a gömböcskék közül néhány a levegőbe röppent, és színes konfettiket szórva magukból kipukkantak. Hermione meglepetten hátraugrott, csaknem feldöntve egy állványt, amin különböző fűszerek sorakoztak.

– Ó, azok az átkozott Weasleyk… – morgott hangosan az eladó, miközben sietve a gömböcskékhez lépett. Hermione még mindig megszeppenve bámult előre, majd pillantását a professzorra emelte. Piton lesajnáló tekintetével találta szemben magát, ami szégyenkezésre késztette – Folyton belecsempésznek valamit a hordóimba.

Pálcájával intett egyet, mire még néhány gömb kirepült a hordóból, és a bolt hátsó része felé vette az irányt. A gömbök egy ajtóban kipukkantak, konfettivel borítva be a talajt. Az eladó ezeket gyorsan eltüntette egy varázslattal, és mintha mi sem történt volna, visszasétált a pénztárhoz. Piton Darby mellé lépett, és látva, hogy manója továbbra is érdeklődve figyeli a hordóban maradt gömböket, megszólalt.

– Rókatojások – mondta magyarázóan. A lány kíváncsian a férfi szemébe nézett, és várta a folytatást. – A Weasley-féle változattal ellentétben nem konfetti van bennük, hanem egy-egy kő. Agyműködést serkentő főzetekhez szokták használni.

Hermione bólintott. Hallott már ezekről a tojásokról, a könyvtárban néhány könyvben olvasott róluk. Valójában semmi közük a rókákhoz, azon kívül, hogy a leggyakoribb előfordulási helyük a rókaodúkban van. Azt senki sem tudja, hogy igazából honnan kerülnek oda, vagy hogy milyen állathoz vezethetők vissza.

Piton továbbment néhány gyógyfűhöz, és azokból is kiválasztotta a szükségeseket. Hermione figyelte, ahogy kér ebből-abból, majd a férfival együtt a pénztárhoz ment, hogy kifizethessék a hozzávalókat.

Ahogy újra kiléptek a verőfényes napsütésbe, immár csomagokkal megrakodva – amit persze mind Hermionénak kellett cipelnie… - a lány elgondolkozva állt meg a zsúfolt utcán. Piton várakozva nézett rá.

– Vehetnénk néhány ételnek való dolgot is… - motyogta halkan. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét, majd szó nélkül elindult a Foltozott Üst felé. Hermione lemondóan sóhajtott.

Végül kiderült, hogy Piton igenis meghallotta, amit mondott, sőt még tesz is érte, hogy megoldhassák ezt a helyzetet. Az Üsthöz érve a professzor néhány bűbájjal kissé muglisabbá változtatta öltözékét: immár fekete nadrágban és ingben virított, a talárját összezsugorította és zsebre tette. A vásárolt hozzávalókat a kocsmárosra bízta azzal, hogy nemsokára visszajönnek érte, aztán Hermionéhoz fordult.

– Szórok rád egy különleges kiábrándító bűbájt – mondta. – Átmenetileg látni fognak, de nem manóként, hanem emberként. Nem akarom, hogy azt higgye bárki is, hogy magamban beszélek.

Hermione zavartan elmosolyodott. Van ilyen bűbáj? Akkor talán az átkát is megtöri! Lehet, hogy Hermione Grangerként fogják látni? Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és egy bonyolult mozdulatsort írt le vele. A lány nem vett észre semmi változást.

– Menjünk – hangzott a tömör utasítás. Még mindig lefelé nézett, oda, ahol egy manó szemei vannak. Akkor nem sikerült volna a bűbáj?

Ám amikor kiléptek a forgalmas londoni utcára, Hermione rögtön tudta, hogy igenis sikerült a bűbáj: a muglik emberként látják. Ahogy mentek a járdán, néhányan rámosolyogtak – főleg férfiak -, mintha valami nagyon kellemeset látnának. Talán Piton elrontotta a bűbájt, és nincs rajta ruha? Vagy valami borzasztó külsővel áldotta meg?

Pár percnyi séta után elérkeztek egy nagyobb élelmiszer áruházhoz, ahova szó nélkül bementek. Piton otthonosan mozgott, még egy kosarat is vett, és elhaladt az ásványvizek és egyéb üdítők között.

– Siess – mondta mély hangon a lánynak.

Ő sem habozott, elindult, hogy minden, szerinte szükséges holmit összeszedjen. Piton mellette lépkedett, és figyelte a polcokon sorakozó árukat. Nyilvánvaló lesajnálással szemlélte a mugli holmikat.

Beálltak a húsárukhoz vezető sorba – ami egy cseppet sem volt rövidnek nevezhető. Piton eközben a mellettük lévő hatalmas hűtőt figyelte, Hermione pedig őt. Kíváncsi volt, vajon mit gondolhat róla a professzor, de nem merte szóvá tenni. A férfi végül visszafordult, és elkapta a lány pillantását. Rövid ideig bár, de elmerültek egymás tekintetében, és Piton, akaratlanul is, de belenézett manója fejébe.

– Néhány diákom beállhatna a sajtok közé hűsölni – mondta fanyarul, eleget téve a lány kíváncsiságának. Hermionéból kitört a nevetés, ahogy elképzelte a rémült arcot vágó, még kisfiú Neville-t, ahogy a sajtok között megfagyva álldogál. Persze, ez csúnya dolog volt a részéről, de ha Piton valamelyik diákját szidta név nélkül, neki mindig ő jutott eszébe.

A férfi elégedetten hallgatta a dallamos nevetést. Még sosem hallott házimanót nevetni – ezt is fel kell jegyeznie a furcsaságok közé. Léptek egyet előre, amikor egy háziasszonynak látszó hölgy befejezte a húsvásárlást. Újabb két ember állt be mögéjük.

Ahogy várakoztak, kezdték elunni az életüket; Piton csak nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon a pálcájáért, és törjön maguknak utat. Muglik előtt nem tanácsos varázsolni…

Hirtelen egy fiatal tinédzser fiú ugrándozott melléjük, és belepottyantott valamit a Hermione mellett levő kosárba, amit a férfi csak enyhe rugdosással bírt mozgásra, amikor előrébb haladtak. A fiú tovább pattogott, és még néhány vásárló kosarába beleejtett valamit. Mindketten érdeklődve pillantottak le, bár ez csak Hermionén látszott. A lány kivette a kosárba dobott pici dobozt, és ahogy rájött, mi az, biztos volt benne, hogy emberként azonnal elpirult volna, ha nyilvánosság előtt tartja a kezében. Piton elvette tőle, és megvizsgálta. Hermione kezdett kételkedni: a férfinak valószínűleg fogalma sincs róla, mit tart a kezében.

– Ez valami mugli szokás? – kérdezte aztán a férfi halkan, inkább csak magából.

– Hogy óvszereket dobálnak mások kosarába? – érdeklődött nyugodt hangon a lány. – Nem.

– Óvszer? – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben még inkább szemügyre vette a kis dobozkát. – És mitől óv?

– A nőket a terhességtől – felelte kissé zavartan, és kerülte a professzor pillantását.

Piton elolvasgatta a feliratokat, majd érdeklődését vesztve a hűtőbe tette egy trappista sajt tetejére. Hermione inkább meg sem szólalt – talán nem olyan fontos közölnie, hogy ezek az eszközök nem igényelnek hűtést.

Elgondolkozva álldogált tovább. Vajon miért azonnal idejöttek, a mugli világba? Elvégre a varázslóknak is vannak élelmiszer boltjaik, igaz nem ilyen hatalmasak, és nem késztermékeket árulnak, hanem – mondhatni – bioételeket. Végre sorra kerültek, és Hermione kért mindenféle húst.

Ahogy továbbhaladtak, a lány látta, hogy két kisfiú ugrabugrál a sorok között, ujjaikkal pisztolyt alakítanak, és játszanak. Piton megforgatta a szemét, amikor észrevette a két bolondozó gyermeket. Hermione vidáman lépdelt tovább a férfi mellett, majd a pékáruknál beszerzett egy cipó barnakenyeret. A férfi fintorogva nézte.

– Ebből én biztos nem eszem – mondta határozottan.

– Dehogynem – felelte ugyanúgy a lány, és mit sem törődve az ellenző hangsúllyal, beletette a kosárba.

Amikor minden szükséges dolog már a kosárban pihent, beálltak a pénztárhoz a sorba. A bájitalmester becsmérlően figyelte a mugli vásárlókat, ahogy egyikük-másikuk elejt valamit, miközben a szalagra próbálja tenni, vagy fizetésnél kigurul a kezéből a visszajáró. A zacskókba pakolászókat is szúrós szemmel méregette, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, amikor kiszakadt az egyik szatyor.

– Hagyja abba – szólalt meg megrovóan Hermione. Piton meglepetten fordult felé. – Nem szép dolog szemmel verni.

– Te továbbra is a manóm vagy, nem az anyám – válaszolt a férfi, de többet nem ért senkit szerencsétlenség miatta a közelben. Újabb információt raktározott el magában, közben megrándult a szája sarka. Magában nagyon mulattatta manója kioktató stílusa; ismerősnek tűnt számára.

Amint fizettek, visszatértek a Foltozott Üstbe. Tom átadta a bájital hozzávalókat tartalmazó szatyrokat is, Piton pedig úgy gondolta, ideje lenne vacsorázni, és leült az egyik asztalhoz.

– Most kivételesen együtt eszünk – mondta, majd intett a kocsmárosnak, aki nemsokára hozta is az ételt.

Hermione jókedvűen falatozott. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy minden házimanónak olyan jó dolga van, mint neki, valószínűleg többségük csak a gazdájuk moslékából kaphatott néhány falatot.

Rá kellett jönnie, valamennyire félreismerte bájitaltanárát. Ugyan továbbra is goromba és cinikus volt, mégis észrevehetően rendelkezett emberi értékekkel is. Bár nem tudta, miért nem büntette meg sohasem őt a férfi, pozitívumként volt kénytelen elismerni ezt a tulajdonságot. Mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a bájitalmester is eszik, majd visszatért saját tányérjához.

*

Nagyjából fél órája ülhettek le kissé kimerülten a nappaliban megszokott helyükre, és merültek olvasásba, amikor kopogtattak. Hermione sóhajtva tette volna le a könyvét, és állt volna fel, hogy ajtót nyisson, de Piton megelőzte.

– Maradj.

A lány meglepve nézett utána, továbbra is a könyvét tartva a kezében. Nem értette, mire fel ez az előzékenység. Talán látta, hogy mennyire jólesik ott ülnie, és beletemetkeznie a sorokba, és nem akarta, hogy… Nem, dehogy, ez nem lehet, hiszen ő Perselus Piton!

Sylvester mindenféle invitálás nélkül rontott be a lakásba. Jókedvűen ledobta magát a kanapéra, és megvárta, míg a házigazda is visszatér a nappaliba.

– Szevasz, Darby! – üdvözölte vidoran. Hermione el is feledkezett a könyvéről, és maga mellé csúsztatta a fotelben. – Mi a helyzet?

– Épp olvasok – felelte a lány komolyan.

– Perselus rengetegszer mondta, hogy nekem is rá kéne szoknom – bólogatott Sylvester. – De aztán megjegyezte, hogy előbb meg kéne tanulnom – tette hozzá szemét forgatva, majd azonnal az említett férfire emelte tekintetét.

–Darby, hozz egy kis whiskyt.

Hermione rosszallóan bár, de felállt, és a konyhába indult. Nem értette, miért mindig valami alkohollal kell vendégül látni az érkezőket. Már-már alkoholistának könyvelte el a professzort ezen szokása miatt.

A lány az itallal a kezében közeledett a nappali felé. Hallotta a két férfi halk mormogását, ami nyilvánvaló jele volt beszélgetésüknek. Amikor meghallotta a nevét, hirtelen megtorpant, és némán, az ajtófélfa mögött hallgatózott tovább.

– Nem sokan engednék a házimanójuknak, hogy csak úgy olvasgassanak a fotelben… Darby nagyon mázlista veled – mondta Sylvester, és elvigyorodott.

– Ezzel most célozni akarsz valamire? – kérdezett vissza gyanakvóan Piton, miközben elmerengve figyelte a polcokat, mintha keresne valamit.

– Semmire a világon, hacsak nem arra, hogy milyen jól kijöttök – felelte a kertész. Fürkészve figyelte a professzor arcát, ám az továbbra is megszokott kifejezéstelenségében pompázott. Hermione érdeklődve követte szemmel a jelenetet. – Amúgy felettébb jókedvűnek tűntök mindketten… főleg te. Mi történt?

Piton ekkor ráemelte a tekintetét. Csak egy pillanatig nézte úgy a vele szemben ülőt, mintha hidegen hagyná a kijelentése, aztán a sötét szemekben nem hétköznapi csillogás és lelkesedés jelent meg.

– Reggel ruhát kapott – válaszolta úgy a bájitaltanár, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna. Ám Sylvester csak lassan, várakozóan bólintott. Persze Pitonnak ekkor rögtön leesett, hogy kivel is beszélget, és lemondó sóhaj kíséretében folytatta. – Nem akar elmenni. Eszébe se jutott, hogy a ruha a szabadságát jelenthetné.

Hermione elképedve, tátott szájjal fogadta magába az információt. Tényleg fel sem merült benne, hogy talán ezért kaphatta reggel az új ruháját; arra asszociált azonnal, hogy nyilván a régi szakadt helyett kapja, ahogy azt a férfi meg is magyarázta.

– Persze, hogy nem akar elmenni. Szeret itt lenni nálad… _veled_ – mondta határozottan Sylvester.

Piton nem felelt. Hermione óvatosan kikukucskált az őt takaró ajtófélfa mögül, és látta, hogy a férfi az előtte lévő asztalkát bámulja, és alig észrevehetően mosolyra húzza a száját.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. rész**

A labor ismét gyógyfőzetek készítésére szolgált – persze a Hermionét kereső bájital kavargatása mellett. A lány sorra főzte egymás után a sebhegesztőket, láz- és fájdalomcsillapítókat, égési sérüléseket ellátó bájitalokat, míg a professzor a Quaero vestigiummal foglalkozott szakadatlanul. Hermione még mindig tartott tőle, hogy nem lesz olyan állapotban a főzet a teliholdas napra, hogy hozzá lehessen adni a kontyvirágot, de bízott a professzor képességeiben Még két hét sem telt el azóta, hogy elkezdte volna a bájitalt, és már csak alig másfél hét volt a kérdéses napig. A helyiségben együtt töltött órák során ugyan nem beszélgettek, de Hermione érezte, hogy ez nem az a kínos csend, amit olyan sokszor érzett régebben más emberek közelében, hanem valami egészen más, valami természetes némaság.

Ahogy egy utolsót kevert az éppen üstjében rotyogó lilás bájitalon, eloltotta alatta a tüzet, és nekiállt összepakolni maga után. Piton továbbra is a saját főzetén dolgozott, és egy szó nélkül hagyta, hogy a lány, dolga végeztével csak úgy kisétáljon a laborból. Így ment ez már napok óta – Hermione elkészített egy főzetet, aztán a konyhában folytatta a teendőit. Estére a professzor is végzett az aznapi feladataival, aztán megvacsoráztak – közben néha beszélgettek –, végül pedig a nappaliban egy-egy könyv társaságában huppantak le az ülőgarnitúrára.

Ahogy a lány áthaladt a szobán, pillantása végigsiklott a napfényben megcsillanó kandallón, és mosolyogva belépett a konyhába.

Alighogy az edényekért nyúlt, kopogtatás zavarta meg. Elgondolkozva, hogy ki jöhetett, indult a bejárat felé. Újabb kopogtatás következett, majd kitárta az ajtót. Egy nő rontott be rajta, akit hirtelen képtelen volt felismerni, és aki csaknem feldöntötte az apró lényt. Amikor megszólalt, a lánynak nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy ki is érkezett vendégségbe, ám újabb kérdések merültek fel benne.

– Hol van? Hol az az idióta, kétbalkezes…?!

Ugyan Hermione végre rájött, hogy bizony Eileen Prince, Piton anyja jött ismét látogatóba, azt nem tudta, hogy kit keres. A zsivajra azonnal megjelent a professzor, és – Hermione tisztán látta – elszörnyedő arccal vette tudomásul, hogy egyetlen anyja őrjöng a nappaliban.

– Ö… Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat? – kérdezte érzéketlen hangszínnel a férfi, miközben próbálta helyrerakni vonásait.

– Tudom, hogy itt van! – kiáltozta továbbra is az asszony, hozzá cseppet sem illő modortalansággal. Kontya kissé szétcsúszott, néhány kósza fekete hajszál a szemébe és a tarkójára lógott. Szürke, jeges szemei mérgesen villantak, miközben szemügyre vette a lakást, hátha ráakad arra, akit keres.

– Oké, de mégis: ki? – érdeklődött újra a professzor, megőrizve nyugodtságát.

– Sylvester – szűrte a fogai között. Hermione még mindig nem értette, mit keresne itt a kertésze, de azért kíváncsian figyelte a jelenetet.

– Miért lenne itt? – Pitonon látszott, hogy kissé úgy érezheti magát, mintha egy labilis idegzetű személlyel beszélgetne, és igyekezett türelmesnek tűnni. Az anyja sóhajtott, és még mindig puffogva lehuppant a kanapéra.

– Tudod, minden reggel teszek egy sétát a kertben – kezdte a halántékát masszírozva. – Ma reggel is ezt terveztem, ám amikor kiléptem a teraszra, borzalmas dologra lettem figyelmes. Az a…! – újra feltámadó haraggal szűkítette össze szemeit. Néhány pillanat után fújtatva folytatta. – Az egész kert romokban hever! Mintha egy sárkány okádott volna rá, minden csupa por és hamu! És ha ez nem volna elég, valami kis szörnyecske vidáman ugrándozott a drága kardvirágaim között… Azok ugyan már porig égtek, de… Hullagyalázás! – A nőből láthatóan majdnem kitört a zokogás, csak nemesi vére akadályozta meg. – Aztán ő is felbukkant, és csak _vigyorgott_! Aztán meg elmenekült…

Hermionéból majdnem kitört a nevetés a hullagyalázós mondatnál. Piton kifejezéstelen arccal hallgatta a történetet. Látszólag őt nem rázta meg annyira a növények halála, mint édesanyját, de ezt nem kívánta szóvá tenni.

– Szóval halljam: hol van az a hígagyú?

– Igazán sajnálom, de nem itt – felelte a férfi, és közben hátrált egy lépést a kanapétól, ezzel is kifejezve, hogy számít anyja haragjára. Ő azonban csak dühösen méregette őt.

– Nem hiszek neked – mondta. – Biztosan elrejtetted. Nem is értem, miért fogod folyton a pártját, amikor egy ennyire senkiházi alak…

– Tényleg nincs itt – szólalt meg Hermione is hangosan. Állta az őt csaknem keresztüldöfő pillantást, és figyelte, ahogy a nő ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódnak. _Ó, hogy ez milyen ismerős…_

– Senki nem kérdezett, manó – válaszolta a hölgy, miközben műgonddal megigazgatta a haját. Nem sokra ment vele.

– Tőlem aztán átkutathatod az egész lakást, akkor sincs itt. És most bocsáss meg, de dolgom van. – Azzal a férfi elindult a labor vasajtaja felé.

– Hogy te mennyire szívtelen vagy! Itt hagyod anyádat, ekkora bajban!

Hermione látta, hogy a professzor már-már reményvesztetten megcsóválja a fejét, majd visszafordul.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vissza fog menni, amint elfogy a pénze. És őt ismerve, ez még ma bekövetkezik.

A nő mélyet lélegzett. Úgy gondolhatta, hogy fiának részben igaza van, feleslegesen csinál ekkora ügyet az egészből.

– Rendben – bólintott, inkább csak magának, majd felállt. – Viszont, ha holnap reggelre nem kerül elő, visszajövök.

Piton bólintott, majd készségesen kikísérte az ajtóhoz. Ott elbúcsúztak, majd a férfi megkönnyebbült arccal visszatért a nappaliba. Hermione érdeklődve követte a tekintetével.

– Nagyon ajánlom Sylvesternek, hogy hazamenjen – morogta az orra alatt, miközben újfent a labor ajtaja felé vette az irányt. Mielőtt visszatérhetett volna a bájitalhoz, a kandallóban zöld lángok csaptak fel, és egy poros fickó mászott ki belőle.

– Ó, végre, hogy elhúzta a csíkot! Már azt hittem, sosem lép le – mondta vidáman Sylvester, miközben komótosan leporolta magát. Hermione elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta őt, Piton azonban nem tűnt valami boldognak legújabb vendégétől.

– Ha lenne egy szabad percem, most jól rád küldenék egy kínzó átkot – mondta fenyegetően összeszűkített szemekkel a professzor. Sylvester csak ártatlan vigyorra húzta a száját, Piton pedig visszatért a laborba.

– Hé, Darby, ne nézz így rám – kérte a manót, mikor Hermione már néhány hosszú pillanat óta kissé megrovó tekintetet meresztett rá. – Nem az én hibám volt, de komolyan.

– Hát persze… végül is, te vagy a kertész, nyilván nem a te hibád valami, ami a kerttel történik.

Sylvester újra elmosolyodott, majd vállat vonva lecsücsült a nemrég felszabadult kanapéra, és egymásra pakolva lábait törökülésbe helyezkedett. Piton nemsokára visszatért a nappaliba.

– Már van is egy percem – mondta sokat sejtetően, mire Sylvester félénken összehúzta magát, és karjaival eltakarta a fejét. - Szóval mi ez az egész hisztéria? – kérdezte, miközben ő maga is helyet foglalt. Hermione remélte, hogy ezúttal nem kell a konyhába mennie némi magas alkohol tartalmú italért.

– Az én verzióm is fúrja az oldalad, mi? – Sylvester, rá jellemzően utánozhatatlan, sokfogas vigyor kíséretében folytatta. – Véletlenül túllocsoltam a kert egy részét, úgyhogy egy szárító varázslattal egyensúlyba akartam hozni a dolgokat… nos, kicsit elszúrtam – bökte ki végül. Piton pár pillanatig eltöprengve mustrálta, majd kioktatóan megszólalt.

– Nem megmondtam, hogy _véletlenül se_ használd a pálcádat?

– Jó, jó, persze… de nem érted! Akkor is kiakadt volna… végül is, tök mindegy, hogy a tűz miatt vagy a víz miatt pusztulnak el azok a gazok, nem? Különben is, annyira gusztustalan színük volt, megérdemelték – vonta meg ismét a vállát a férfi, és sértődötten hátradőlt. Piton szája sarka megrándult, ahogy ránézett.

– És mi volt az a „vidáman ugrándozó kis szörnyecske"? – kotyogott közbe Hermione, arcán kedves mosollyal. Sylvester hirtelen hajolt újra előre, és lelkesen, csillogó szemekkel válaszolt.

– Egy tündéri kiskutya! Éjjel valahogy belógott a birtokra, és adtam neki enni, meg minden, csak aztán reggel kiszökött a szobámból.

Hermione és Piton is várták, hogy folytassa, de ez nem következett be. Sylvester csak körbepillantott a helyiségben, mintha nem lenne jobb dolga.

– Remélem, nem hoztad ide – szólalt meg végül a professzor. Sylvester angyalian megcsóválta a fejét.

– Tudta, hogy veszélyben van, és elhúzta a csíkot, amikor anyád elkezdett kajabálni.

Hermione továbbra is mosolygott, majd lassan a professzorra tévedt a tekintete. Piton csak kiolvashatatlan arccal ült Sylvester mellett, és valamin nagyon elgondolkozott. Sylvester pedig számukra hallhatatlan zenére ringatózott a kanapén.

– Nos, gondolom, te is tudod, hogy veszélyben vagy, és ideje lenne a kutyához hasonlóan cselekedned – mondta végül Piton, szúrós szemmel méregetve a mellette üldögélő férfit. – Egyrészt, nem kívánok holnap ismét találkozni az anyámmal; másrészt rengeteg dolgom van, ugyanis meg kell találnom egy eltűnt ex-griffendélest.

– Mesélte Remus, hogy jártak nálad Harryvel – kapott a témán a kertész, és láthatóan esze ágában sem volt elhagyni a lakást.

– Remek. Figyelj csak, látom nem értetted az előbb: épp itt az ideje, hogy menjél. Anyám már aggódik érted; rendbe kéne tenned a kertjét - utalt a professzor a korábban megtudott eseményekre.

– Jó, tudom… csak még össze kell szednem a bátorságomat – szabadkozott a férfi, és félénken pillantott a házigazdára. – Ki fog nyírni. Tudom.

– Igen, efelől kétségem sincs.

Egy ideig csend telepedett a lakásra. Hermione elgondolkozva nézte kettősüket; arcán megjelent egy halvány mosoly. Még mindig hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy Piton képes elviselni Sylvestert, és hogy a másik férfi tudja kezelni a goromba, nehéz természetű bájitaltanárt. Talán a barátságban is helytálló az a klisé, hogy „az ellentétek vonzzák egymást"? Mindenesetre, most nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy van ebben a mondatban valami igazság.

Sylvester végül felállt.

– Oké, nem zavarok tovább. De azért kérlek, küldjetek virágot a síromra.

– Rendben – bólintott komolyan a bájitaltan tanár. – Majd kapsz egy kaktuszt.

Sylvester sértetten nézett az arcába, majd duzzogva elvonult a bejárat felé. Piton csak a tekintetével követte, és Hermione se állt fel.

– Akkor további kellemes főzőcskézést!

– Sok sikert – kívánta bíztatóan a manólány, és rámosolygott a távozó férfira. Sylvester ettől teljesen felvidult, újult lelkesedéssel fejet hajtott felé, majd kisétált a lakásból. Az ajtó halkan becsukódott mögötte.

*

A nap hátralévő része valóban főzéssel telt – míg Piton a laborban dolgozott, Hermione készített némi vacsorát. Amikor elfogyasztották, a már mindennapossá vált napzáró szertartás következett: leültek kedvenc helyükre, kezükbe vettek egy-egy könyvet, és meghitten olvastak.

Hermione elmélyülten tanulmányozott egy ősi bájitalokkal foglalkozó kötetet. A nappaliban ismét zene szólt, ahogy már máskor is olvasás közben. Piton más alkalmakkor nem volt hajlandó használni ezt a fajta mágiát, de az olvasáshoz pont illőnek tartotta. Hermione rájött, hogy ennek a zenének valóban mágiája van – a professzor lemezei nem egyszerű mugli darabok, hanem ősi varázs vonja be őket. Ez okozza azt a harmonikus kiegyensúlyozottságot, amely hatalmukba keríti őket, ahányszor meghallják az egyes dallamokat. Piton valószínűleg ezért nem haragudott aznap este, amiért Hermione a holmijához nyúlt.

Ahogy telt az idő, és peregtek az oldalak, a lány szemei egyre fáradtabban pislogtak. Összemosódtak a sorok, de kényszerítette magát a folytatásra: _csak még ezt a bekezdést_…

Alig tíz perc telt el, és Piton felemelte a fejét. Olykor rápillantott a manóra, és épp most jött el az ideje egy újabb szemrevételezésnek. Darby törökülésben, hátradőlve a fotelben aludt, könyvvel az ölében. A férfi gondolkozás nélkül felállt, elvette tőle a könyvet, az asztalra tette, majd egy pokrócot varázsolt elő, és betakarta.

Pár pillanatig csak állt, és figyelte, ahogy az általában kissé ráncos manóarc vonásai ellágyulnak; azt, ahogy lassan emelkedik a pokróc a lélegzetvételeknél, és hallgatta a halk szuszogást. Intett egyet a pálcájával, mire elnémult a zene, majd a szobájába indult. Még vetett egy utolsó pillantást az alvó manóra, majd egy újabb intéssel eloltotta a lámpákat is, és ő maga is nyugovóra tért.

*

Hermione az elmúlt hetek során először madárcsicsergésre, és kellemes napfény melegre ébredt. Ahogy lassan beférkőzött ez az információ az agyába, meglepve körbenézett, és még ennél is jobban megdöbbenve állapította meg, hogy bizony elaludt a fotelben. A fal melletti állóórára pillantott, ami fél hatot mutatott. Nem szokott ilyen korán ébredni, általában csak hét után kezdett neki a reggelinek.

Visszadőlt a fotelbe, és ekkor újabb meglepetésként érte a felfedezés, hogy egy puha takaró borítja a testét. Mosolyogva rakta össze az apró részleteket; szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Piton _gondoskodott_ róla.

Még lustálkodott egy kicsit az előző napon töprengve, és kellemes borzongással állapította meg, hogy egyre jobban élvezi a manólétet. Persze, még mindig szívesebben változott volna vissza emberré, de ha már ezt mérte rá a Sors, akkor meg kell tanulnia együtt élni vele – egy ideig.

Gondolatai kezdték összezavarni; korán volt még hasonló filozofálgatásokhoz. Így hát előrehajolt, hogy elvegyen egy könyvet az asztalról, amivel lefoglalhatja magát még reggeli készítés előtt, ám ahogy a mozdulat során lecsúszott róla a pokróc, megijedt.

A ruhája cafatokban lógott, és úgy nézett ki, mintha az éjszaka során megtámadta és szétmarcangolta volna egy vérengző fenevad. Hermione értetlenül állt – bár inkább ült - az eset előtt.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. rész**

Merőn bámulta a darabokban lógó, ruhának aligha nevezhető anyagot. Pár percig elgondolkozott rajta, vajon mi történhetett vele az éjszaka folyamán. Talán Piton egy rossz vicce? Ezt azonnal ki is zárta, tisztában volt vele, hogy a professzornak eszébe se jutna ilyen csúnya tréfát űzni vele, főleg most nem, hogy ilyen normálisan alakult a kapcsolatuk. Ha lenne rá oka, akkor még talán lenne rá esély, de így…

Akkor talán köze van ahhoz, hogy ruhát kapott, és nem ment el? Megszegett vele valamilyen kimondatlan házimanó szabályt? Ez sem tűnt valószínűnek; kívülről ismerte szinte az összes házimanókkal kapcsolatos törvényszerűséget – a MAJOM révén alaposan utánajárt a dolognak -, de akkor mégis, mi történhetett?

Eddig jutott, aztán ráeszmélt, hogy valójában olvasni készült. Felkapta az előző esti könyvet az asztalról, és visszabújva a takaró alá folytatta az olvasást, de sehogy sem tudott a sorokra koncentrálni, gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek a pokróc alatt rejtőző, cseppet sem túlöltözött testére. Nem maradhat így a végtelenségig!

Újra felemelte a puha anyagot, és manóerejét igénybe véve megpróbálta összeforrasztgatni a ruhát. Ugyan nem ért el bámulatos sikereket, de legalább viselhetővé varázsolta régi-új öltözékét. _Mint egy sokat használt, agyonfoltozott zokni_ – állapította meg csalódottan.

Folytatta az olvasást, ám néhány bekezdésenként újra eszébe jutott szakadt ruhácskája. Így telt a kora hajnal, míg el nem érkezett a reggeli készítés ideje.

*

Miközben a professzor reggelizett, ő elrámolta és elmosogatta a szétpakolt edényeket. Piton végig szemmel tartotta kis házisegédjét; szinte azonnal kiszúrta, hogy annak öltözéke nem épp úgy néz ki, mintha új lenne – mint múlt éjjel. Természetesen habozás nélkül nekiállt elméleteket gyártani, hogy mi is történhetett. Az évek során olyannyira a részévé vált a rejtvények megfejtése, hogy szinte észre sem vette, ha automatikusan logikával próbált rájönni bizonyos dolgokra. Azt már rég elismerte maga előtt is, hogy kifejezetten élvezi az effajta agytornákat, így csaknem lelkesen futtatta végig gondolatait a lehetséges megoldásokon.

Ám az étel elfogyasztásának végére sem talált ésszerű magyarázatot a jelenségre, és kissé csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy bizony nincs más lehetősége, mint megkérdezni magát a manót az ügyről.

– Remélem, jó okod van arra, hogy egy éjszaka alatt ennyire leamortizáltad az új ruhádat – szólalt meg szemrehányó hangon, miközben élesen végigmérte a manó öltözékét. Hermione zavartan lehajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, uram.

– Mi történt? – jött a számonkérés.

– Valójában fogalmam sincs – vallotta be a lány. Úgy döntött, célszerű, ha az igazat mondja, baja nem származhat belőle. – Szakadt volt, mikor felébredtem… próbáltam helyrehozni – tette aztán hozzá mentegetőzve.

A bájitaltanár ugyan rettentő furcsának találta ezt, de csak bólintott, és közben magában elraktározta az információt. Megitta a kakaóját, majd felállt, és a labor felé indult. Hermione rendet rakott, aztán követte, hogy segítsen neki a bájitalok elkészítésében.

*

A főhadiszállás egészen nyugodt volt aznap. Sylvestert ez kissé zavarta, hiszen szerette, ha pezseg körülötte az élet, mégsem hagyta magát elkedvteleníteni. Vidáman toppant be a konyhába, ahol általában mindig üldögélt valaki. Most sem kellett csalódnia: Remus Lupin egy kávé mellett töprengett.

– Hellóka! – köszöntötte őt lelkesen, és lecsüccsent egy üres székre. Végigjáratta tekintetét az asztalon heverő aznapi Prófétán. Címlapjáról az eltűnt Hermione Granger fényképe mosolygott rá kedvesen. – Őt keresitek?

– Igen – bólintott Remus, miközben ő is vetett egy pillantást az újságra, majd elmélázva szemlélgette a képet, míg Sylvester fel nem vette, hogy még jobban szemügyre vehesse. Csinos, fiatal hölgy volt, akit kerestek, bájos arccal és intelligensen csillogó szemekkel.

– Szóval azért nem bírta őt Perselus, mert okos? – kérdezte végül. Remus érdeklődve emelte rá a szemeit, melyekben vidám fények játszottak. Elmosolyodott.

– Azt hiszem, nem. A griffendéles mivoltát nem kedvelte benne. – A férfi elgondolkozni látszott. – Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy még ő is elismerte Hermione eszét. Kivételes boszorkány, kétség sem fér hozzá.

– Bezzeg engem sosem fog elismerni – felelte kissé duzzogva a vendég, és megjátszott féltékenységgel méregette tovább Hermionét. A lány erre rámosolygott Sylvesterre, amitől a férfi szeme felcsillant, és az arca is megenyhült. – Mondjuk nincs is miért. Képzeld, felgyújtottam az anyja kertjét.

Remus szemöldökei a haja alá rejtőztek meglepetésében. Sylvester elvigyorodott, látva, hogy felkeltette beszélgetőtársa kíváncsiságát. Elmesélte hát, amit nemrégiben Pitonnak és Hermionénak is előadott. Közönsége jókedvűen nevetett a történeten.

– …Szóval szélnek eresztett, de volt olyan nagylelkű, hogy megígérte, küld egy kaktuszt a síromra. Szerinted honnan tudhatja, hogy tényleg a kaktuszok a kedvenc növényeim? – Remus egészen biztosra vette, hogy Piton nem éppen a kedvében akart járni, mikor ezt felelte a férfinek; ám ezt nem lett volna szíve elmondani neki, így csak vállat vont. – Igazán kedves tőle. Az ilyen apró megnyilvánulásaiból tudom, hogy azért kedvel – mondta komolyan Sylvester, mire Remus arcán meghatott mosoly jelent meg. Sylvester meg az örök optimista naivitása… - Aztán amikor megérkeztem, Eileen különösen nyugodtan ült a kanapén teázgatva. Tudod, a vihar előtti csend – vagy azt nem erre mondják? Áh, mindegy… –, amitől állatira megijedtem. A végén csak megígértette velem, hogy rendbe rakom az udvart, és soha többé nem engedek be semmilyen „szőrös, meleg, rohangáló lényt" a birtokra. Úgyhogy, azt hiszem, ezzel arra akart célozni, hogy ideje lenne, ha megborotválkoznék – sóhajtott lemondóan. Remus elnevette magát. – De legalább Perselus örülhet, hogy ma nem látogatta meg az anyja.

– Igen, azt hiszem, hálás lehet érte. – Remus hátradőlt a széken, és onnan figyelte a fiatal férfit. Barna haja bozontosan állt szanaszéjjel a fején, mint aki évek óta nem látott fésűt. A fésűről aztán eszébe jutott Hermione hajszála, és ahogy ismét az újságra esett a pillantása, megkérdezte: – Azt nem tudod, hogy hogy halad a főzetünkkel?

– Fogalmam sincs. Nem szokott velem bájitalokról beszélni, túlságosan lenéz hozzá.

– Kár – mondta csalódottan a férfi. – Egy hét múlva telihold, ami azt jelenti, hogy onnantól már nincs sok hátra… Harry és Ron minden percben Hermione után kutatnak, de eddig semmi nyomra nem akadtak… És ez igazán aggasztó. Ritkán tűnnek el emberek ennyire nyom nélkül.

Sylvester megértően bólogatott.

– Szerintem egész jól áll vele. Darby nagyon sokat segít neki; gondolom, vele könnyebben megy a munka.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy Perselus valaha is egy házimanót fog alkalmazni segédként… Ahelyett, hogy egy tehetséges bájitaltan növendéket választott volna maga mellé – mondta elgondolkozva Remus. Már sokszor átrágta magát ezen, de nem talált rá ésszerű magyarázatot. _Hacsak_… - Bár gondolom, neki rendkívül fontos, hogy ha olyan főzeteken dolgozik, amit épp titokban kell tartani, akkor még véletlenül se kotyogja ki senki… És bizony Perselus nem arról híres, hogy könnyen megbízik az emberekben.

– Gondolod, hogy egy manóban könnyebben megbízik? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenkedve Sylvester.

– Nem – felelte a férfi fejcsóválva. Sóhajtott. – Nem gondolom. A manók és a gazdájuk között olyan mágikus kötelék van, amit nagyon nehezen lehet csak megtörni; épp ezért tartoznak szolgálattal és hűséggel a gazdájuknak.

– Igen, ezt tudom… - mondta enyhe büszkeséggel Sylvester, és kihúzta magát ültében. – Ráadásul Perselus még kedveli is Darbyt, és viszont… - Remus kíváncsian közelebb hajolt, ő pedig elvigyorodott. – A kertégetős incidens előtt, amikor nála jártam, beszélgettünk egy kicsit, és mesélt Darbyról. Lehet, hogy nem értek a varázsláshoz meg néhány gyakorlati dologhoz, de elég jó emberismerő vagyok. – Sylvester még életében nem volt annyira komoly, mint amikor ezeket mondta. – Perselus tényleg bonyolult, nehezen megközelíthető figura… de Darby hatással van rá, és tényleg _kedveli_. Amikor mesél, akkor… megváltozik egy kicsit, és a felszín alá lehet látni néhány pillanatra. És ez tök jó, csak kiskoromban láttam olyannak.

Remus ellágyulva bólintott. Ugyan nem az hatotta meg, hogy Piton megnyílt – sokkal inkább az, hogy Sylvester ekkora szeretettel beszélt a bájitaltan tanárról. Ilyet még soha nem hallott azelőtt senkitől.

– Most mennem kell – tette hozzá Sylvester, és felállt az asztaltól. – Tudod, vár rám egy szénhalom, hogy ismét zölddé varázsoljam és illatozóvá.

A vérfarkas is felállt, és kikísérte a vendéget. Egészen felvidította őt a férfi társasága, pedig nagyon magába volt fordulva, mikor megérkezett – nehezen viselte a telihold közeledtét és Hermione eltűnését.

*

A napok lassan tovaúsztak, augusztus közepe pedig egyre csak közeledett. A Nap sugarai is vidáman játszottak a nappaliban, ahol Hermione az elmúlt heteket töltötte – mindig itt szenderedett álomra, és Piton nem szólt érte, hogy baj lenne. Mivel sokkal kényelmesebb volt a fotelban éjszakázni, mint a számára kijelölt kis fészekben, természetesen maradt. Az pedig már csak a cseresznye volt a tortán – természetesen csakis akkor, ha egy kevésbé édes fajta tortáról van szó – hogy valaki mindig észrevétlenül betakargatta, miután elaludt.

A reggelek hasonlóak voltak: mindig szakadt ruhában ébredt, és fogalma sem volt, miért. Úgy gondolta, felébredne rá, ha valami erőszakos dolog okozná ruhája ilyesfajta meggyalázását, így csakis valamilyen varázslatról lehetett szó. Ám ha varázslat okozta, akkor, hogy tudta egy egyszerű bűbájjal nagyjából helyrehozni? Vagy talán ez is utal a varázslatra; hogy csak _nagyjából_ sikerült, és nem nyomtalanul?

Ez a reggel is ilyen volt. A már megszokott rituálé elvégzése után, nagyjából viselhető ruhájában látott neki a reggeli készítésnek. Piton már ott ült az asztalnál, és várta az ételt; néha megesett, hogy már Hermione előtt a konyhában üldögélt. A Reggeli Prófétát olvasta, mikor a manó belépett. Egy pillanatra végigszaladt Darbyn a pillantása, aztán folytatta az újság böngészését. Ám kívülről akármennyire is úgy tűnt, már rég nem a cikkekkel foglalkozott. Minden reggel végiggondolta a történteket – és nem jutott előrébb. Mitől kerülhetett ilyen állapotba az a ruha?

– Gondolom, még mindig nem tudod, mi okozhatta a ruhád károsodását – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen. Hermione megrázta a fejét, miközben megfordult a tűzhely előtt.

– Nem, uram, de azonnal szólok, ha rájöttem.

– Semmi furcsát nem vettél észre alvás közben? Esetleg egy különös álom…?

Hermione újfent a fejét rázta. Már ő is végigrágta magát ezeken a kérdéseken, de semmivel nem tudott meg többet.

– Ugyanolyan minden, mint néhány héttel ezelőtt – felelte.

Piton töprengve nézett végig rajta ismét. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy az éjszakai olvasás után, amikor betakarta, még makulátlan volt a darab. Mi lehetett rá mégis olyan hatással, ha a manó tényleg csak aludt, hogy szanaszét szaggassa? Darby várakozva álldogált, mint aki a halálos ítéletére számít. A bájitaltanár pedig csak figyelte őt némán, minden egyes részletét úgy vette szemügyre, mintha most látná először az aprócska lényt. Tekintete végigsiklott a manóarcon, a hatalmas füleken, a kissé megnyúlt orron, az íves szájon, majd áttért a már-már finom vonásúnak nevezhető nyakra, és manóktól enyhén szokatlanul kerek vállakra… Az ügyes kezekre, amelyek annyit segítettek neki a bájitalfőzésben – végül pedig a manólány hatalmas barna szemeibe nézett.

– Értem – szólalt meg aztán. Hermione megrázkódott attól a pillantástól; fogva tartotta őt a tanár sötét, csillogó szeme. Ahogy teltek a pillanatok, nőttön-nőtt közöttük valamiféle erő, valami, ami hatalmába kerítette a lányt. Piton is megérezte; elfordította a tekintetét, majd felállt. – Nem vagyok éhes. Fejezzük be a bájitalt, aztán pihenj. Telihold lesz; elmegyünk egy kis éjszakai kalandtúrára.

Hermione kissé ijedten nézhetett rá. Tudta ő, hogy nemsokára eljön ez az este, de valahogy még nem tudatosult benne, hogy már ma. Kissé zombiszerűen bólintott, majd a további reggeli készítéssel mit sem törődve, követte a professzort a laborba.

*

Néhány órát dolgoztak még a Quaero vestigiumon. Már nem sok hiányzott az elkészüléséhez – egy kis kontyvirág, néhány kevergetés hol ilyen, hol olyan irányban, és a végső hozzávalók: a hajszálak. Amikor a délután közepén Piton takarékra tette a tüzet az üst alatt, Hermione megmasszírozta a halántékát. Sokat és keményen dolgoztak, hogy a főzet időben eljusson abba fázisba, amikor a kontyvirág hozzáadható lesz – Piton megengedte, hogy ezúttal a manó is besegítsen a bájitalba.

Piton a maradék hozzávalókat kezdte visszapakolni a helyükre, Hermione pedig szó nélkül nyúlt a késekért és mozsarakért. Hamarosan rendbe tették a labort, és visszatértek a nappaliba. A lány kissé kimerülten huppant bele a fotelbe, bár tudta, hogy nem ártana, ha nekiállna egy késői ebédet készíteni, hiszen aznap nem is ettek még semmit.

– Tessék, lehetőleg ez ne legyen darabokban holnapra. – Azzal Piton egy új ruhát ejtett a fotelben ücsörgő manóra. Hermione elképedve nézte. – Nem gondolod, hogy egy ilyen szakadt rongyban jössz az erdőbe? Nem vállalom a felelősséget, hogy beleakadjon valamibe.

Persze ez nem egészen fedte az igazságot, de Perselus úgy gondolta, ez a legkevésbé sem tartozik Darbyra. Valójában csak a saját elméletét akarta alátámasztani, miszerint éjszaka történik valami, amitől reggelre darabokban van az új ruha, és nem alvás közben.

– Most aludj, este nem lehetsz kótyagos. – Azzal elővarázsolta a már megszokott plédet. A lány mosolyogva fogadta el. – Majd felébresztelek.

A férfi bement a szobájába, Hermione pedig átöltözött. Akart olvasni még egy kicsit, de annyira kimerült volt, hogy szinte azonnal elaludt a fotelben, és már nem hallotta a nappaliba visszatérő Pitont, aki csendesen leereszkedett a kanapéra olvasni…

Jó pár óra elteltével, amikor a Nap már rég lement, Darby magától felébredt, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy rásüt a Hold fénye. Piton kényelmes pozícióban feküdt a kanapén. Hermione végigmérte a professzort, aki a jobb karját a tarkója alatt párnaként használta, másik kezét pedig a mellkasán pihentette. Egyenletesen lélegzett, lassan, nyugodtan – a férfi aludt. A lány mélázva figyelte az arcát, amelyen most kisimultak a ráncok, annak az egynek a kivételével, ami már mondhatni „odanőtt" a két szemöldöke közé. Ettől egy kicsit szigorúnak tűnt, ám Hermione inkább morcosnak találta így a tanárt.

Melege volt, úgyhogy lehajtotta magáról a takarót. Már-már beletörődve, hogy új ruhája is az előzőhöz hasonlóan végzi, pillantott le magára. Boldog mosoly terült el az arcán, amikor mindent a legnagyobb rendben talált. Levonhatta a következtetést, hogy akkor bizony az éjszaka a ludas, és nem az alvás.

Piton megmoccant. Aztán aludt tovább pár pillanatig, mígnem a feje kibillent az egyensúlyból, és oldalra dőlt. Erre aztán felébredt, és álmosan körbenézett a nappaliban. Hermione – magát is meglepve – elmosolyodott a látványra.

A férfi pillantása az állóórára esett, ami fél tizet mutatott, jelezve, hogy ideje lenne elindulniuk.

– Akkor öt perc múlva indulunk – morogta a lánynak, mikor látta, hogy ő már elég éber. Közben végigszaladt rajta is a szeme, és gyorsan megállapította, hogy bizony utolérhetetlen logikával áldotta meg őt Merlin.

Ahogy mondta: öt perccel később, úti talárban kilépett a lakásból, nyomában Darbyval. A háztömb előtti sikátorból aztán együtt hoppanáltak, és nemsokára Hermione már egy hatalmas, égbenyúló fákkal teli erdő szélén találta magát.

Baglyok huhogását és ágak zörgését hordozta a szél, ami automatikusan pánikrohamot indított el a lányban, de szerencsére, ezt még idejében megfékezte a professzorral váltott pillantás. Piton határozott léptekkel elindult egy sötét ösvényen, Hermione szótlanul követte.

– Beljebb már hoppanálás-gátló bűbájok akadályoznának bennünket. Ide kell majd visszajönnünk, ha összeszedtük a hozzávalókat. Elég hosszú lesz az út, úgyhogy spórolj az erőddel, hátha visszafelé gyors léptekben kell majd haladnunk.

Hermione bólintott, jelezve, hogy megértette a feladatot. A kontyvirágot - miután leszedték - két órán belül a főzetbe kellett juttatni. Ez azt jelentette, hogy nagyon kell sietniük, ha az erdő mélyén terem ez a növény – és szinte biztos volt, hogy tőlük a lehető legmesszebb nőtt.

Néhány percen keresztül némán ballagott a professzor után. A cseppet sem bizalomgerjesztő hangok megszaporodtak, ahogy egyre mélyebbre jutottak. Mikor nagy szárnysuhogások közepette egy madár szállt el a feje fölött, a lány összerezzenve hátrált egy lépést. Piton csak megcsóválta a fejét, és a sötét, gyökeres ösvényen át töretlenül folytatta az utat.

Viszonylag akadálytalanul haladtak, olykor ugyan el kellett hajolniuk egy-egy kihajoló faág elől, de nagyobb gondjuk nem akadt. Hermione épp azon töprengett, hogyan kezdeményezzen beszélgetést a férfival, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a sok árnyról, és bokrok közt megbúvó szempárról, amikor a tanár megtörte a csendet.

– Na és mondd csak – kezdte csevegve. A lányt meglepte a hanglejtés, hát még a folytatás: –, miért döntöttél úgy, hogy hátralevő életedet manóbőrbe bújva töltöd?


	13. Chapter 13

**13. rész**

Hermione meghökkenve bámult a professzorra, aki kiélvezve szavai hatását, elégedetten figyelte a lány reakcióját. A manó megtorpant az ösvényen, szinte teljesen lemerevedett, mondhatni, köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Lassanként aztán megtalálta a hangját, és feltette az első kérdést, ami megtámadta kissé ködbe borult agyát.

– Mióta tudja?

A férfi szerénykedve elmosolyodott.

– Az elejétől sejtettem, hogy nincs rendben valami – mondta. – Mióta minden éjjel átváltozol, már azt is tudom, hogy mi.

Hermionén újabb meglepetéshullám szaladt végig. Szóval átváltozik? Ez magyarázatot adna arra, hogy miért találta minden reggel darabokban a ruháját – és hogy miért nem tudta maradéktalanul helyrehozni. A felismeréstől boldog mosoly terült el az arcán: hát van remény! Lehet még ember!

– Azért ez ennyire nem vidám dolog – jegyezte meg Piton lenézően. – Talán elmesélhetnéd, mi történt veled, és hogy ki is vagy valójában.

Hogy micsoda? Miért, ki lenne? Olyan sok az eltűnt ember manapság, hogy akárki lehetne manóként? A lány sóhajtott.

– Nem tudom… – felelte. Piton kérdőn nézett rá, mire ő szemét forgatva folytatta. – Nem tudok válaszolni.

A tanár mindentudóan bólintott, majd minden előzetes bejelentés nélkül tovább indult az ösvényen. Hermione azonnal követte. Ezernyi kérdése lett volna még; miből jött rá, hogy valójában nem manó? És azt hogy nem következtette ki, hogy ő Hermione Granger?

– Gyűlölök barkochbázni, de úgy gondolom, most rászorulok – szólalt meg sóhajtva a professzor, és jelentőségteljesen hátrasandított a manóra. - Granger?

A lány arcán újabb mosoly tűnt fel, és lelkesen bólogatni kezdett. Piton épp az ellenkezőjét tette a fejével: megcsóválva azt, ismét némaságba burkolózott.

– Hogyan jött rá, professzor? – A kicsengő kíváncsiságot hallva, visszafordult a manó felé. Mikor a szemeiben is látta a tudásvágyat, nem bírta megállni, hogy eredeti tervével ellentétben, néhány apró részletet meg ne osszon vele.

– Az okoskodásodat milliónyi közül is felismerném – felelte a férfi szarkasztikusan. Hermione keserűen elhúzta a száját. – Valószínűleg a legtöbb embert megtévesztené a tested, és eszébe sem jutna, hogy valami nem stimmel veled; kicsit bolondnak tartana, de ennyiben kimerülne a magyarázatuk.

– De maga átlátott a szitán, és rögtön nyomozgatni kezdett – jegyezte meg csípős-elismerően a lány. Piton elgondolkozva bólintott.

– Csak jobban odafigyeltem rád, mint egyébként tettem volna – válaszolta. – Már a múltad is eléggé felkeltette az érdeklődésemet, hiszen nagy ellentmondásokba ütközött a te meséd és az eladóé. Feltételezem, nem ő tehet róla, hogy most manó vagy – tette hozzá, miközben fekete szemei találkoztak a lányéval. Hermione nagyot nyelve megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem hiszem, hogy bármi köze lenne a dologhoz.

– Hogy csak a kedvencemet említsem – folytatta aztán. Hermione újult érdeklődéssel hallgatta. –, egyetlen manó sem lett volna annyira szemtelen, hogy bioételeket erőltessen rám.

A lány majdnem prüszkölve felnevetett, de aztán meggyőzte magát, hogy ez most a legkevésbé helyes viselkedés, így visszatartotta.

– Az elmúlt napokban történt ruhás incidensek egyértelművé tették számomra, hogy valójában ember vagy. Korábban is volt egy ilyen tippem az emberi viselkedésed és szóhasználatod miatt, de innentől kezdve biztos voltam az egészben. – Szünetet tartott a beszédben, hiszen az ösvény körül egyre jobban sűrűsödött a növényzet, és egyre gyakrabban állt az útjukba egy-egy ág. Épp egy kidőlt fa keresztezte az ösvényt, amin át kellett vergődniük magukat. Piton még könnyedén átlépte, de Hermione csak fele olyan hosszú lábakkal rendelkezett, így neki nem volt olyan egyszerű dolga, Piton pedig véletlenül sem segített volna a lánynak. Amikor végre nagy nehezen felmászott a tönkre, megcsúszott, és lepottyant róla az avarba. Zsörtölődve tápászkodott fel, Piton derűs pillantásától kísérve. – A személyedben voltam csak bizonytalan, de ma reggel eszembe jutott, hogy mennyiszer hasonlítottalak gondolatban magadhoz, és ez is evidenssé vált.

A lány csak bólogatni tudott. _Végül is, büszke lehetek magamra, hogy vagyok annyira egyedi, hogy felismer egy tanárom _– gondolta optimistán. Töprengve folytatta az utat Piton mögött. Ez teljesen megváltoztatott mindent. A férfi tudta, hogy ki ő, megtalálták végre, és… _Megtalálták_!

– Akkor most minek megyünk a kontyvirágért? – kérdezte. – Már teljesen felesleges a főzet, hiszen megvagyok!

– Ki tudja, mikor tűnik el megint valaki – válaszolta a férfi. – Néhány hétig eláll a bájital, és mostanában elég sok embert keresnek… példának okáért, néhány halálfalót.

– Aha, és a hecc kedvéért mindegyiküktől tépkedett néhány hajszálat még abból a korszakából? – kérdezett vissza nyersen a lány, de mire kimondta, kissé elszégyellte magát. Piton rezzenéstelen arccal folytatta az utat, mintha semmi bántót nem mondott volna a manó.

Ahogy haladtak, az ösvény egyre kopottabbá vált, míg teljesen el nem tűnt, és a puszta avaron nem lépkedtek. Egyre több apró bokor került eléjük, amit ki kellett kerülniük, és a sötétben ez még nagyobb gondokat okozott, főleg Hermione számára. Nem varázsolhattak fényt, hiszen akkor könnyebb célpontot nyújthattak volna az erdő veszedelmesebb lakóinak – mint például a vérfarkasoknak, akik a teliholdra való tekintettel valószínűleg szép számmal tartózkodtak a környéken.

A beálló csendben mindketten mélyen gondolataikba burkolóztak. Hermione ugyan még mindig nem értette, pontosan mitől is jött rá a férfi, hogy ő ember, de még ennél is jobban lekötötte az, hogy vajon hogyan fog végleg visszaváltozni emberré.

– Miből gondolja, hogy éjjel visszaalakultam? – kérdezte meg végül a tanárt. Piton anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, válaszolt.

– Na vajon?

– Látta? – kérdezte gyorsan a lány.

– Nem, dehogy. – Piton olyan képet vágott, mintha azzal gyanúsították volna, hogy ajándék nyuszikat osztogatott az elsősök között. – Kikövetkeztettem. A szakadások méretéből és minőségéből semmi másra nem is asszociálhattam volna. Rád néztem, és ez volt az egyetlen értelmes és logikusnak tűnő magyarázat, ismerve a korábbi információkat.

Hermione elismerte, hogy másra valóban nem lehetett volna gondolni – hacsak nem arra, hogy valaki megtámadta. A professzornak is nyilván hasonló volt az első gondolata, de elvetette, mikor ő azt válaszolta, hogy nem történt vele semmi különös az éjszakák folyamán.

– És most mi lesz? – kérdezett végül rá az őt leginkább foglalkoztató dologra. A professzor továbbsétált, látszólag meg sem hallotta a lányt. Átverekedték magukat néhány alacsony faág között. Hermione úgy gondolta, megismétli a kérdést, mikor Piton mégis válaszolt.

– Kezdetnek talán tudnom kellene, hogy mi is történt veled pontosan.

Hermione sóhajtott – szinte biztos volt benne, hogy továbbra sem mondhat semmit ezzel kapcsolatban. Egy próbát azért megért, hátha számít valamit, hogy kiderült a valódi kiléte.

– Arról a bizonyos csatáról már elég sokat hallott – felelte lassan. Megfontoltan folytatta. – A perifériára kerültem, így nem sokan lehettek tanúi a történteknek. Egy arab kinézetű férfival párbajoztam, ő kerekedett felül, és valami lilás sugarú átkot szórt rám. Ez az utolsó emlékem, aztán csak arra emlékszem, hogy a boltban ébredtem, és maga megvett.

Hermione csaknem ujjongott örömében. Hát elmondta! Akkor a varázslat egy része megtört volna? Minden jel erre mutatott, hiszen át is változott éjszakákra.

– Értem – bólintott Piton, majd egy vastagabb ágat tolt el a kezével, ami térdmagasságban útját állta. Meglepő figyelmességgel addig tartotta, míg Hermione is átkelt az akadályon, majd elengedte a fát, és az a rajta levő levelek zizegése közben felvette eredeti helyzetét. – Bizonyára valamilyen komoly átok ért, amit nem lehet csak úgy, egyik pillanatról a másikra megtörni. Ezzel most ráérünk foglalkozni; ha ezt a néhány hetet kibírtad, talán ezzel a pár órával sem lesz gondod. Most pedig siessünk, nem túl szerencsés az erdőben sétálgatni éjnek évadján.

A lány bólintott, és követte. Csendesen lépdeltek, csak a faágak és a levelek recsegését lehetett hallani a talpuk alatt, meg a néha fát váltó baglyok suhanását és huhogását. Olykor egy újabb erdei hang is csatlakozott a természet zenéjébe némi farkasüvöltés képében.

Hermione időérzéke a hoppanálás – és főleg Piton áll-leejtő megjegyzése – után teljesen befuccsolt, így fogalma sem volt róla, mióta lehetnek úton. Fél órán ugyanúgy nem lepődött volna meg, mint kettőn. Gondolatai szüntelenül elkalandoztak, és csak azon törte a fejét, hogy vajon milyen messze van a megoldás, és, hogy egyáltalán mi lesz az. Olyan közel érezte már magát ahhoz, hogy újra végleg ember legyen; nem akart csalódni. Talán még ugyanannyi van hátra, mint amennyit már végigküzdött, vagy csak néhány nap választja el a régi életétől?

És vajon tényleg minden a régi lesz? Egy hangocska a fejében makacsul azt ismételgette, hogy nem, egyáltalán nem lesz minden a régi – hiszen megismerte Pitont, és még ha magának is csak nehezen vallotta be, de a nem-tanári énje roppantmód imponált számára.

Hamarosan gyérült az erdő. A fák megritkultak, kisebb bokrok, majd zöld fű vette át a helyüket, mígnem egy tisztásra értek. Hirtelen hűvös szellő kapott a ruhájukba, ahogy kiértek a védettséget nyújtó növények alól. A rét közepén egy gesztenyefa állt magában; ez volt az egyetlen, amit eddigi útjuk során Hermione látott, a többi fa másfajta volt. A foltos kontyvirág visamazont csakis a gesztenyefa tövében nőtt.

– Amint leszedjük az első szál virágot, peregni kezdenek a szemek abban a bizonyos homokórában - mondta tájékoztatásul Piton, miközben lassú léptekkel megközelítették a fát. – Onnantól kezdve két óránk van arra, hogy visszaérjünk a laborba, és hozzáadjuk a főzethez a virágokat. Legalább három csokorra van szükségünk. Nagyon óvatosan nyúlj hozzá, semmilyen kár nem érheti, különben használhatatlanná válik. Ezzel vágd le közvetlenül a talaj fölött, abból nem lehet baj. – A lány felé nyújtott egy hétköznapi kést, amivel a laborban is dolgoztak.

Hermione bólintott.

– Értem. – Azzal a markolatánál fogva elvette a kést, de szinte rá sem nézett, rabul ejtették a férfi sötét szemei. Pár pillanat telhetett el, míg egymást fürkészték, aztán majdnem azonnal emelték tekintetüket a gesztenyefára. – Mennyi az idő?

– Háromnegyed tizenkettő múlt – felelte Piton, miután talárja zsebéből előhalászott egy órát, és egy pillantást vetett rá.

Odasétáltak a fa tövéhez, és hozzáláttak, hogy leszedjenek néhány csokornyit a virágokból. Azokon már megjelentek a skarlátpiros bogyótermések – ezekben volt a legtöbb méreganyag, azután pedig a szárban. Hermione gondosan vagdosta a tövüknél a virágokat, majd az e célra hozott kis dobozba tette őket, amit Piton szintén a zsebéből vett elő, és eredeti méretűvé bűvölte. Amikor a doboz előkerült a professzortól, Hermionénak Hagrid és a csupazseb vakondbőr kabát jutott eszébe, és halvány mosoly jelent meg manóarcán.

A hatodik virágnál tartott, amikor furcsa bizsergés fogta el. Az érzés egyre erősödött, majd remegéssé vált, amitől elejtette a kezében tartott kést. Az tompán a földre pottyant. Piton hallotta a puffanást, és érdeklődve az ijedt manólány felé fordult. Hermionénak fogalma sem volt, mi történik vele. Aztán hallotta a professzor hangját, ahogy a következőket mondja, minden félelem nélkül, már-már unott hangon:

– Nincs is nálad pontosabb óra. – Ahogy ezt kimondta, Hermione manóteste halvány, fehér fénybe borult. A lány úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen növésnek indult volna, halk szakadáshang jutott el a dobhártyájába, majd a felismerés hirtelen jött hullámától azonnal el is ájult. Néhány pillanat telt csupán el, és Darby helyett Hermione Granger feküdt az élettel teli fűben, elejtett kése mellett.

Piton szó nélkül ismét a zsebébe nyúlt, ahonnan egy kis fekete rongyot kapott elő. Egy varázslattal eredeti méretűvé változtatta, és teketóriázás nélkül a lány meztelen testére borította a talárt. Sóhajtott. Számított rá, hogy ez az éjszaka sem lesz más, és éjfélkor Hermione ismét emberré válik, arra azonban nem gondolt, hogy el is fog ájulni. Így kissé nehéz lesz időben visszaérniük a laborba.

Megnézte a dobozt, amibe a lány gyűjtötte a virágokat, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, még levágott néhányat, és a többi mellé pakolta. Az összeszedett növényeket tértágítóbűbájjal ellátott zsebébe süllyesztette, és a pálcájával egy lebegtető bűbájt mondott Hermionéra.

A lány előtte lebegve indult az erdő széle felé, de itt meg kellett szüntetnie a varázslatot. A sok fa és bokor megnehezítette a dolgát, nem lett volna szerencsés, ha véletlenül nekikormányozza néhány törzsnek, vagy ha fennakad egy ágon. Megigazította rajta a talárt, majd egy sóhajjal felvette a karjaiba, és elindult vele.

Csöppet sem volt könnyűnek mondható az út egy fiatal, eszméletlen lánnyal a karjaiban – bár ha az eszméletlen más értelemben lenne aktuális, máris jobban élvezte volna a kirándulást. Roppant kellemetlen volt, hogy olykor belerúgott egy kiálló gyökérbe, vagy majdhogynem orra bukott egy alsóbb ágban, és akkor a fájdalomról még nem is ejtettünk szót, amit egy-egy ilyen találkozás okozott.

Fogait összeszorítva tűrte a megpróbáltatásokat, és próbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy figyelik – pedig tökéletesen érezte, hogy a nyomában van néhány nemkívánatos állat. Sietősebbre fogta lépteit, egyáltalán nem volt kedve bármivel is találkozni. Újra megtalálta az ösvényt, amin sokáig lépdeltek odafelé menet, és még inkább megszaporázta lépteit. Hallotta, ahogy zizegnek körülötte a növények az erdőlakóktól. Egy pillanatra megállt, és Hermionét nagyjából a talajra állította, egy kezével tartva a lányt, közben pedig elővette a pálcáját. Ismét a karjaiba vette az ájult testet, és az immár némi biztonságot jelentő pálcájával az ujjai közt vitte tovább.

Míg ekképpen haladt előre, szüntelenül a lány körül keringtek a gondolatai. Tudta, hogy azzal, hogy lelepleződött manója valódi kiléte, már nem számíthat arra, hogy továbbra is segíti őt a mindennapi munkájában – nem kergetett hiú ábrándokat, biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione, amint lehet, visszamegy a főhadiszállásra, és a _drága jó_ barátai segítségével nekilát, hogy megtalálja a megoldást a manó-problémájára.

Visszagondolt az eltelt hetekre, ahogy azt már az elmúlt napok során annyiszor tette, ám ez most mégis más volt. Már _tudta_, hogy ő Hermione Granger, nem csak egy egyszerű manó, akinek titka van. Ez a tény megváltoztatott mindent. Maga sem tudta miért, de ettől a gondolattól összeszorult egy pillanatra a torka.

Egyre kevesebb fa hajolt be az ösvényre, ami jelezte, hogy már nincs messze az erdő szélétől. Ugyan azt nem tudta ellenőrizni, hogy időben van-e még, és még csak viszonyítási alapja sem volt – kivéve, hogy a karjai az erősödő zsibbadó érzés után teljesen érzéketlennek bizonyultak már –, mégis, a tudatalattija azt üzente, van még egy kis ideje. Úgy látta jónak, hogy egy kicsit megpihen; csak néhány pillanatra, míg ellenőrzi, hogy hány óra is van.

Megint talpra állította a lányt, akinek egyik válláról lecsúszott a talár, bal kezével őt tartva, másikkal pedig a zsebébe nyúlva. Valóban volt még egy kis ideje, hogy megérkezzen a lakására: fél kettő múlt egy-két perccel. Elégedetten visszasüllyesztette a zsebébe az órát, és már újra emelte volna fel a lányt, amikor az egyik bokorból két hatalmas állat rontott rá minden előzmény nélkül.

Kétségtelenül vérfarkasok voltak, és cseppet sem tűntek békésnek. Mindkettő vicsorogva, támadóállásban bámult rá, készen arra, hogy egyetlen mozdulattal nekirontsanak. Gyorsan mérlegelt: nem tudta egyszerre megátkozni őket, azonban egy hátráltató ártással feltarthatta az állatokat. Figyelte, ahogy mozognak, és várják a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy megtámadhassák. Amikor egyikük morogva, fogait csattogtatva előrébb lépett egyet, jobb kezével meglendítette a pálcáját, és non-verbálisan elvégezte a varázslatot, és azonnal felkapta Hermionét. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, az erdő szélére rohant, miközben az egyik vérfarkas még mindig az átkot próbálta leküzdeni, a másik pedig utána iramodott.

Már nem volt messze, csak néhány méter hiányzott attól a ponttól, ahol már nem érvényesült a hoppanálásgátló bűbáj. A vérfarkas továbbra is a nyomában volt, egyre gyorsabban szedte a lábait. Épp elrugaszkodott, amikor halványan érzékelte, hogy megszűnt a mágia körülötte, ami az egész erdőben jelen volt, és azonnal hoppanált. Kis híja volt, hogy nem érte el a vérfarkas harapása.

Lihegve érkezett meg a háztömb melletti sikátorba. Rákényszerítette magát, hogy útnak induljon, ám ahogy tett egy lépést, csaknem fejbe vágta magát, amiért ennyire ostoba volt. Hermionéra szegezte a pálcáját.

– _Stimula_ – susogta, mire a lány szempillái megrebbentek, és lassan kinyíltak a szemei. – Kapd össze magad, és menjünk fel!

Hermionénak fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, hogy mi történik körülötte. Csak Pitont érzékelte, a szavai csigalassúsággal jutottak el a tudatáig. Érezte, hogy gyenge szellő ér a bőréhez, mire lenézett meztelen lábfejére.

– Ember vagyok – motyogta, miközben maga elé emelte kezeit, hogy ujjait is megszemlélhesse. Piton türelmetlenül elindult a lépcsőház felé; nem volt idő, hogy megvárja, míg Hermione teljesen magához tér a sokkból.

A lány végigtapogatta magát, megvan-e mindene; benézett a talár alá, és kitörő örömmel fogadta régi-új testét. Hát tényleg igaz! Újra ember lett.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. rész**

Eufórikus hangulatban indult a professzor után. Úgy érezte, mintha nem is ő lenne az, szinte kívülről látta, ahogy a teste felballag a lépcsőkön Piton lakásáig, és magáról mit sem tudva belép az ajtón. Nem tudta elhinni: emberalakban van!

Kábán ült le a kanapéra, robotosak voltak a mozdulatai. Tompán jutott el a tudatáig a laborból kiszűrődő csörömpölés, ami Piton munkálkodására utalt. Hermione nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el, míg a professzor felbukkant a vasajtó mögül. A férfi megállt, és némán figyelte, ahogy a lány a kanapén ülve próbálja feldolgozni az elmúlt órák történéseit.

– Elkészült a főzet – törte meg végül a csendet. Hermione aprót bólintott; jelen pillanatban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a bájital, és ezzel a professzor is teljesen tisztában volt. – Az elmondásod alapján úgy gondolom, hogy valamilyen feltételes átokról lehet szó.

Hermione meglepve bólintott. Még most is meg tudta döbbenteni, hogy a tanár néhány elejtett információból képes felismerni a helyzetet – csodálta ezt a képességét.

– Tudna róla mondani valamit? Hallottam és olvastam egyet s mást, de… elég hiányosnak érzem a tudásomat ezen a téren – mondta halkan a lány, közben átkarolta magát a nagy talár alatt.

Piton nem szólalt meg. Némán leült a lány mellé a kanapéra, és gondolataiba merült.

– Sok forrás szól arról, hogy hirtelen felindulásból egyszerű emberek ilyen átkot szórtak azokra, akik felmérgesítették őket – kezdte homlokráncolva –, de ez szerintem badarság; sokkal gyakrabban fordulna elő, ha bárki képes lenne rá. Ezek a történetek csak egyszerű transzformációról szólnak, amihez nem kötődik feltétel; legfeljebb szóban megfenyegetik az átkozottat, hogy addig nem változtatja vissza őt az illető, míg az meg nem fogad valamit.

Hermione bólintott. Talán őt is csak egy ilyen varázslat érte?

– De a te esetedben egyértelműen más a helyzet – folytatta aztán a professzor, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasna. – Hiszen időlegesen emberré változol, ami véleményem szerint arra utal, hogy a feltétel egy bizonyos része teljesült.

– Akkor most meg kellene fejtenünk, hogy mi történt, ami miatt visszaváltozom? – kérdezte sóhajtva a lány. Annyi minden történt, ami miatt félig-meddig megtörhetett az átok, talán nem is emlékszik mindenre.

– Talán segítene a továbbiakban, de nem vennék rá mérget. – Hermione elmosolyodott a tréfára; a bájitalmester mérgeket emleget… - Az átkot csak az törheti meg, aki végrehajtotta; aki elméletem szerint csak nagyhatalmú varázsló lehet. Persze, akkor is véget ér a varázslat, ha teljesülnek a feltételek. – Piton megállt a beszédben, és gondolataiba mélyedt. Lassan a lányra emelte a tekintetét, és megkérdezte: - Mondott valamit az az arab?

– Nem – csóválta a fejét Hermione. Összevonta a szemöldökét, majd hozzátette: –, csak annyit, hogy „azt kapom, amit megérdemlek".

– Ez nem sokat segít – felelte a férfi, és megmasszírozta a halántékát – Nos, ráérünk később is megtárgyalni, hogy mi lehetett, ami elindította a visszaváltozásodat. Gondolom, mielőbb szeretnél végleg ember maradni.

Hermione bizonytalanul bólintott. Most, hogy ismét a saját testében ücsörgött a kanapén, úgy érezte, nem lehet, hogy újra manóvá váljon; egyszerűen képtelenségnek tartotta. Valahol belül ugyan érezte, hogy mindez csak átmeneti, de egy kis hang a fejében folyton azt mondogatta, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, most már ember marad.

– Ahelyett, hogy találgatunk, kézzelfogható segítséget kell szereznünk. – A lány figyelmesen hallgatta, és nem mellesleg, rettentő kellemes, bizsergető érzéssel töltötte el a többes szám. – Feltételezem, Potterék már az eltűnésed óta az arab férfi nyomában vannak, eredménytelenül – húzta el gúnyosan a száját. Hermione sejtette, elégedettséggel tölti el a férfit, hogy Harry valamiben nem tudott kitűnni, hiszen ez is egyfajta megaláztatás volt a fiú számára. Piton legalábbis így gondolhatta. – És ha már ő sem találja, akkor mi sem fogjuk… hacsak nem tépkedted meg a haját, miközben megátkozott – ez esetben fel tudom ajánlani a Quaero vestigiumot.

Hermione elmosolyodott. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Piton ennyire segítőkésznek is tud bizonyulni. A férfi arca meglehetősen zárkózott volt, és igyekezett keménynek és szívtelennek mutatni magát, de egyre többször feledkezett meg magáról, és engedett bepillantást az emberi oldalába. A lánynak ez nagyon tetszett.

– Akkor mit tegyünk? – kérdezte.

– Ha engem változtatott volna manóvá holmi arab – ami, jegyezzük meg, teljességgel lehetetlenség –, nyilvánvalóan az első utam Dumbledore-hoz vezetett volna.

Hermione mindent értő tekintettel bólogatott, és halk suttogásként a „hát persze!" felkiáltás is elhagyta a száját. Hogy lehet, hogy neki nem jutott eszébe Dumbledore-hoz fordulni! Ha valaki tud segíteni, az nem lehet más, csak ő: a leghatalmasabb varázsló, aki él. De van egy kis gond…

– Dumbledore-ról senki nem tud semmit, ez a probléma – jegyezte meg. – Évekkel ezelőtt visszavonult, még amikor Tu… Voldemort meghalt.

Piton nem reagált, csak figyelte a lányt. Most először nézte meg tüzetesebben: hatalmas barna szemei reményteli félelemmel csillogtak, ajkai és arca kipirosodtak a nap izgalmaitól. Haja kissé ziláltan, kócosan tornyosult a fején, szép ívű nyaka eltűnt a hatalmas talár alatt. A fekete öltözék lógott rajta – óriási plédként vonta körbe a karcsú testet.

– Őt még mindig könnyebb megtalálni, mint az arabot. Van kiindulási pontunk – mondta végül.

– Igazán? És mi lenne az? – kérdezte a lány. Piton nem felelt, csak megcsóválta a fejét.

Percekig tartó csönd telepedett közéjük. Hermione elgondolkozva, szemeit összeszűkítve próbálta kitalálni, hogyan is indulhatnának el megkeresni a volt igazgatót. Hiszen nagyhatalmú varázsló, és ha igazán el akar rejtőzni a világ elől, akkor azt meg is teszi úgy, hogy senki nem találhat rá.

Piton is átadta magát a gondolatainak, csak ült a lány mellett, és azon töprengett, hogyan tovább. Abban biztos volt, hogy nélküle nem fogja megtalálni Dumbledore-t, de vajon addig mi legyen? Nem tarthatja magánál – szabad ember, többé már nem a manója. Ő nem Darby, nem egy alárendeltje. Vége van a közös főzőcskézéseknek, az együtt töltött vacsoráknak, a meghitt olvasgatásoknak a nappaliban… ezek mind elmúltak a mai estével. Ő Hermione Granger, akinek a barátainál a helye, nem egy begyepesedett bájitalmesternél, aki manók társaságára szorítkozik, mert az emberekkel képtelen elfogadtatni magát.

Eddig sosem érezte, hogy fájna lemondania valamiről. Hiszen annyi minden volt, amit nem kaphatott meg, és nem is gondolta, hogy valaha is szert tehet rá. Sosem akart senkit maga mellé, nem voltak bolond ábrándjai, mint sok embernek, nem hitegette ostobaságokkal magát. _Magamra számíthatok, senki másra_ – volt mindig az elve. Hát most sem lesz másként! Tudta, hogy el kell engednie, nem marasztalhatja magánál egyetlen napra – talán éjszakára – sem.

– Nos, akkor, ha gondolod, indulhatunk is – mondta, és érezte, hogy ismeretlen görcs áll a gyomrába. Hermione láthatóan meglepődött, elkerekedtek a szemei.

– Ö… mégis… hová? – kérdezett vissza akadozva.

– Potterékhez – felelte a férfi, mire a görcs erősödött.

– Elnézést, de… ezt nem értem. Miért kellene Harryékhez mennem?

Pitonon volt a megdöbbenés sora. Hát nem ez volt az első gondolata? Hogy visszamegy a barátaihoz, elmond nekik mindent, és majd együtt, közösen találnak megoldást? Hiszen a trió mindig ezt tette, ha egyiküket baj érte.

– Zavarom, professzor? – kérdezte ismét a lány, mikor nem kapott választ.

– A barátai több mint egy hónapja keresik – hangzott a diplomatikus felelet. – Nyilvánvalóan repesnének a boldogságtól, ha betoppanna hozzájuk.

– És gondolom, önnek mindennél többet ér, hogy Harryék jól érezzék magukat, ezért bármit megtenne, hogy boldognak lássa őket – tette hozzá Hermione magától értetődően, gúnyos hangon. Keserűség mardosta a lelkét a gondolatra, hogy Piton ki akarja dobni.

– Én nem, de te igen – jött a replika hasonló hangnemben. – De az egyértelmű ellenkezésedből akkor úgy veszem, hogy szívesen maradsz még pár napot, hogy elkészítsünk néhány bájitalt.

Hermione csak hápogni tudott. Nem, nem akart ellenkezni, szó sem volt róla… Egyszerűen csak elképesztette, hogy tud valaki annyira gőgös lenni, mint Piton.

– Persze, szívesen maradok – találta meg végül a hangját.

Piton ugyan meglepődött, de nem mutatta ki – örömmel állapította meg, hogy a görcs egy csapásra elmúlt. Röviden bólintott, majd felállt a kanapéról.

– Remek. Most pedig alvás.

*

Halkan nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Settenkedő léptek zaja hallatszott. Az alak óvatosan osont tovább, ám a nappaliba érve megtorpant. Döbbenetét nem rejtve kaparászta fel az állát a földről, miközben, képtelenül arra, hogy levegye a szemét a kanapéról, elindult a konyha felé.

Beérve a helyiségbe – még mindig a nappaliban heverőt figyelve – ijedten ugrott egyet, amikor egy mély hang megszólalt az asztaltól.

– Szép jó reggelt.

Piton semmi szépet és jót nem látott ugyan benne, de a kellő gúnyossággal a hangjában ezt sikerült is érzékeltetnie. Illetve sikerült volna, ha nem Sylvesterhez intézte volna a szavakat – rajta kívül ugyanis valószínűleg mindenki megértette volna, hogy a legkevésbé sem gondolja komolyan.

– Ó, szevasz! Észre sem vettem, hogy itt vagy.

– Furcsa, ugye? Pedig itt lakom. – Azzal belekortyolt a bögréjében lévő barna folyadékba.

– Új nőd van? – kérdezett rá szemérmetlenül Sylvester, a nappaliban látott szépségre utalva. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben Sylvester megjátszottan töprengő arcát figyelte. – Várjunk csak – mondta, és összeráncolta a homlokát, ujjaival megsimogatta az állát. – A régiről sem meséltél.

A professzor nem felelt, lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, és újabb kortyot nyelt a kakaóból.

– Na, avass már be! Csak most döbbentem rá, milyen keveset tudok a magánéletedről.

Piton megjegyezte magában, hogy Sylvestertől még ez is elismernivaló teljesítménynek számít.

– Mióta tart? Vagy csak egy éjszaka? És hogyhogy a kanapén alszik, és nem az ágyadban? – Felcsillantak a szemei, majd folytatta. – Ó, te kis hamis! Nem bírtátok ki odáig, mi?

És ez így ment hosszú perceken át, még a kakaó is elfogyott, ami miatt aztán Pitonon kezdett eluralkodni a rá amúgy nem jellemző elkeseredés. Sylvester már nyitotta a száját, amikor életmentő dolog történt: észrevette az asztalon heverő Reggeli Prófétát.

Magához ragadta, és szemügyre vette. Piton egy pillanatra elmerengett, mikor látta utoljára olvasni a férfit, de mivel nem emlékezett rá, el is hessegette a gondolatot. Sylvester pedig az újsággal együtt a konyhaajtóhoz sétált, felemelte a fejét, és a kanapén fekvő lányt vizsgálgatta. Pár pillanat múlva visszanézett az újságba, majd újra a lányra, és ezt több mint tízszer megismételte. Piton tudta, hogy Sylvesternek lassú a felfogása, így hát nem siettette a folyamatot, míg összeáll bolhahátsónyi agyában a nyilvánvaló.

– Á! – esett le a tantusz Sylvesternek. – Akkor kész is a főzet?

– Kész, de nem volt szükség rá.

A lány álmosan nyújtózott egyet, és oldalra billentette a fejét. A hangok felé fordult, és néhány pislogás után ki tudta venni a konyhaajtóban ácsorgó férfit, aki egy újságot szorongatott a mancsában.

Hermione érdeklődve vette szemügyre, és próbált rájönni, hogy mit kereshet Piton lakásán hajnalok hajnalán Sylvester. Erre az állóórára pillantott, ami fél kilencet mutatott – annyira nincs is korán, gondolta. Kicsit megigazgatta a már megszokott takaróját, ami manóként is annyiszor melengette éjszakánként, majd rájött, hogy bizony a fekete talár miatt kényelmetlen a póz. Az ő testére nagy darab ugyanis össze-vissza lógott rajta, ezerfelé gyűrődött az éjszaka során. Ahogy simítgatta magán a ruhát, jóleső érzés fogta el annak tapintásától és furcsa, fűszeres illatától. Tegnap nem tűnt fel neki, de jellegzetesen Piton-illat áradt a talárból, ami kicsit olyan érzést keltett benne, mintha a férfi átölelné – persze tudta, hogy a professzor ilyet sosem tenne, de azért mosolyogva játszott el a gondolattal, hogy aztán értetlenül megkérdezze magától: miért akarnám, hogy megöleljen?

Sylvester a nappaliba sétált. Az újságot még mindig a kezében tartotta. Hamarosan felbukkant Piton is, mire Hermione kicsit elszégyellte magát – túlaludta a házigazdáját. Sylvester és Piton megálltak a kanapétól másfél méternyire, és szemükkel követték a lány izgés-mozgását.

– Hm… - Sylvester Piton felé fordulva értetlen arccal megkérdezte: – De hol van Darby?

Hermione és Piton tekintete egy pillanat erejéig találkozott, majd a lány kissé felháborodva, duzzogó hangon azt mondta, még álmosságtól rekedtes hangján: – De hát itt vagyok!

Piton égnek emelte szemeit, és lesajnáló pillantással díjazta ezt a remek vallomást. Sylvester továbbra is zavartan kapkodta ide-oda a fejét kettőjük között.

– Azt hiszem, ez nekem magas.

– Miért nem vagyok meglepve? – tette fel költői kérdését a professzor, és tőle szokatlan könnyedséggel leült a fotelbe.

Hermione pedig belefogott a magyarázatba – természetesen a redukált verzió előadásával. Így Sylvester megtudta, hogy a lány egy átok miatt manóvá változott, és most meg kell törniük a varázslatot, hogy ismét ember lehessen, mert ez csak ideiglenes állapot. Sylvester egész meggyőzően bólintott ahhoz, hogy elhitesse kettejükkel, felfogta a történetet.

– És én még másra gondoltam… - motyogta maga elé. Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Mire gondoltál?

– Áh, csak azt hittem, Perselus végre rájött, hogy férfi…

Piton nyitotta a száját, hogy jól visszaszóljon és leüvöltse a fejét, amikor Hermione nevetése beléfojtotta a szót. Így csak dühösen fújtatott egyet, és hátradőlt a fotelben.

– Harryék tudják már?

– Nem, nem tudják… és egyelőre, légyszi' ne is szólj nekik – kérte Hermione, mielőtt Piton válaszolhatott volna. A professzort újabb meglepetés érte.

– Miért ne? Tökre aggódnak érted, látnod kellene őket… mint a zombik, olyanok.

– Néhány napot még kibírnak, amíg meg nem törik a varázslat. – Jelentőségteljesen Pitonra nézett, aki csak bólintott. Szóval együtt fogják megkeresni Dumbledore-t…

– Hát jó, úgysem akartam mostanában a Rend felé menni… Annyira lehangolóak.

Hermione csak mosolygott, és kicsit megnyugodott. Harryék nem értenék meg, hogy Pitonnál szeretne maradni – még ő maga sem értette igazán, nem várhatja el hát tőlük sem. Sokat gondolkozott az esti beszélgetésük után, még nem tudott azonnal elaludni, bármilyen fáradt is volt. Komolyan mondta, hogy szívesen marad, csak azt nem értette, miért. Pitonnal minden annyira más volt, mint Ronnal és Harryvel. A fiúkkal nem lehetett úgy beszélgetni, hogy ne a kviddicsnél vagy a kajálásnál lyukadjanak ki a végén. Mindig elkomolytalankodtak mindent, pedig neki néha szüksége volt intellektuálisabb társalgásokra is, hogy szellemileg is feltöltődjön. A Pitonnál töltött hetek alatt a férfinél ezt megtalálta… Élvezett vele minden aprócska vitát, szerette, ha megosztja vele a gondolatait – talán épp azért, mert ez annyira ritkaságszámba ment. Tetszett neki a zárkózottsága, hogy nem adja magát olyan könnyen. Megfejtendő titoknak tartotta, olyannak, amit neki kell megfejtenie. Érezte, hogy talán még sikere is lehetne, hiszen Darbyként egészen máshogy bánt vele, mint néhány évvel azelőtt, diákként. Darbyban kezdett _bízni_; érezte. Talán Hermionéban is tudna, nem csak Darbyban…

– … szóval megint rossz fát tettem a tűzre. Viszont most mennem is kell, anyád megígértette velem, hogy ebédre visszaérek, különben én magam leszek az ebéd.

– Mindig is tudtam, hogy kannibál hajlamokkal rendelkezik.

Sylvester elvigyorodott, és felállt a kanapéról, amire időközben leült. Hermione észre sem vette őket eszmefuttatása során; kicsit ijesztő is volt, hogy ennyire elrugaszkodott a valóságtól.

– Na, akkor hát további szép napot! Remélem, még találkozunk – biccentett Sylvester Hermione felé, mire a lány elmosolyodott, és jókedvűen válaszolt: - Biztosra veszem.

Sylvester távozásával csend borult a nappalira. Piton továbbra is a fotelben ült, fürkészve követte szemével Hermionét. Lopva ő is a professzorra pillantott; a karfán pihenő kezeit figyelte. Mindig lenyűgözte azok szépsége, finom mozdulatai.

– Felmerül néhány kérdés a jelenlegi helyzetből adódóan – mondta aztán a férfi. – Először is, visszatérve az éjszakai beszélgetésünkre: van valami használható ötleted arra, hogy mitől tört meg az első része az átoknak?

Hermione ezen is gondolkozott az éjjel. Volt ötlete: akkor történt a ruhás incidens, talán köze van hozzá. Talán az, hogy annak ellenére, hogy „elbocsátották", ő maradt, bizonyított valamit, ami az átoktöréshez szükséges.

– Lehet, hogy köze van ahhoz, hogy manóként ruhát kaptam, mégsem mentem el? – kérdezte, válaszra nem is számítva.

– Talán. Egyéb?

Egyéb? Mi egyéb lehetne? Semmi más nem jutott eszébe. Mi történhetett még akkor, ami korábban nem? Idegesen pillantott körbe a helyiségben, hátha rájön valamire. Átsiklott a tekintete a könyvespolcon, az állóórán, a Stonehenge-es képen, a fotelen, amiben a férfi is ült és ő annyiszor aludt, majd sóhajtva a plédre esett a pillantása.

A takaró… _Aznap _reggel volt először rajta. Nem is tudta hova tenni, de biztos volt benne, hogy Piton gondoskodott arról, hogy ne fázzon éjszaka. Ez lenne a megoldás? Pitonnak köze van ahhoz, hogy – ugyan csak néhány órára -, de ismét emberré vált?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta a lány. Nem, csak nem… és ha mégis, nem mondhatja ezt el neki. Talán még sértésnek is venné.

– Nos, rendben, nem is ez a legégetőbb… de esetleg segíthet az, hogy történt valami az éjjel. Valami, ami miatt meghosszabbodott az az intervallum, míg ember vagy. Talán te is észrevetted, hogy lassan dél van, és még mindig nem változtál vissza – pedig korábban napkelte előtt ismét manó voltál.

Hermione megdöbbenve fogadta be az információkat. Tényleg, neki ez miért nem tűnt fel? Valóban mindig manóként ébredt, észre sem vette, hogy ember volt néhány órára. De mi történhetett az éjszaka folyamán, amitől tovább tart?

– Talán az, hogy már tudja, hogy mi is az igazság – mondta lassan. Piton bólintott, Hermione ebből rájöhetett, hogy valószínűleg ő is erre gondolt.

Kongatott az óra: delet ütött. Hermione furcsa zsibbadást érzett a tagjaiban, elnehezültek a karjai és a lábai is. Egy pillanatra meg is szédült, le kellett hunynia a szemét. Piton szótlanul figyelte, ő már tudta, mi következik.

Néhány pillanat múlva Hermione Granger eltűnt, a talárhalom alatt egy aprócska, zöldes bőrű lény kuporgott: Darby.

Maga köré csavarta Piton talárját, és szomorú-lemondó arccal bámult maga elé. Kicsiny kezei görcsösen szorongatták az anyagot, más nem jelezte hirtelen jövő fásultságát. Észre sem vette, hogy Piton már nem ül a fotelben, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy bizony nem tört meg az átok, újra manóként kell élnie. Végül az rángatta vissza a valóságba, hogy egy zöld valami a látóterébe került.

Piton egy aprócska ruhát tartott felé – egy manóra méretezettet.

Hermione szótlanul elvette, halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán…


	15. Chapter 15

**Képek:**

**.**

**.pl/plitvice_**

**./Pages/Croacia_Plitvice_**

**.**

**térkép: ****.fr/photos/plitvice_**

**15. rész**

A nap hátralevő részét a laborban töltötték, a korábban Kenny által megsemmisült főzeteket pótolták. Egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, mindketten tudták és tették a dolgukat. Már késő délutánra járt az idő, amikor Piton elzárta a saját üstje alatt a lángot, Hermione hamarosan követte. A férfi nekilátott, hogy összeszedje a maradék hozzávalókat, és a lányra rá sem nézve megszólalt:

– Holnap reggel elindulunk az igazgató úrhoz.

Hermione értetlenül nézett rá. Váratlanul érte ez a kijelentés, mégis bólintott.

– Hogyan? – kérdezett vissza. A professzor nem felelt, folytatta a hozzávalók rámolását, és szó nélkül elhagyta a labort. Hermione elgondolkozva nézett utána, majd ő is nekikezdett a takarításnak. Tompán érzékelte, hogy kopogtatnak.

Az előszobából léptek zaja és beszédfoszlányok szűrődtek a laborba. A lány gyorsan befejezte a munkát, és kiment az ismerős hangokra.

– … tegnap volt telihold, már el kellett volna készülnie – hallotta Harry határozott hangját, és hamarosan megpillantotta a hozzátartozó elszánt arcot is.

– Valóban, Potter? Fel sem tűnt, milyen egy ostoba alak vagyok – válaszolt gúnyosan Piton, és lenézően végigmérte volt diákját. Lupin vette elejét a vitának.

– Rendben, mennyi időre van még szükséged?

– Egy hétre.

– Akkor egy hét múlva visszajövünk – bólintott a férfi, és megpróbálta a vállánál fogva kikormányozni Harryt a lakásból. Ron kissé bizonytalanul álldogált, de mikor látta, hogy távozóban vannak, ő is követte őket.

A díszsereg távozása után Piton a konyhába indult. Leült az asztalhoz, és a Próféta aznapi számába temetkezett.

Hermione utána ment. Újra meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mégis hogyan szándékozik megkeresni egy nagyhatalmú varázslót, aki szándékosan elrejtőzött a világ elől, de ahogy meglátta a férfit, elszállt minden bátorsága, és nem tudta rávenni magát. Piton csak olvasott, majd újra anélkül, hogy ráemelte volna a tekintetét, megszólalt.

– Jobb lesz, ha lefekszel, és kipihened magad. Hosszú napunk lesz.

Hermionénak csak bólintani maradt ereje, azonnal ki is ment a konyhából, és a nappali foteljébe kuporodott.

Piton nagyon lekezelő volt vele. Szinte észre sem vette őt egész nap, és ha mégis hozzászólt, akkor sem nézett rá. Próbálta megfejteni, hogy minek köszönhető ez a viselkedés, de semmire sem jutott, és biztosra vette, hogy nem is fog a közeljövőben. A szoba sötétjében végighordozta tekintetét a bútorok kontúrjain, és gondolatai újra akörül kezdtek forogni, hogy vajon hogyan fogják másnap megtalálni Dumbledore-t.

Piton még sokáig olvasta az újságot a konyhában. Határozott terve volt, hogyan fog alakulni a másnap, a részleteket már rég kidolgozta a fejében. Nem hitte, hogy bármi közbejöhet, az igazgató pont a hasonló esetek miatt gondoskodott róla, hogy rá lehessen bukkanni, ha igazán fontos dologról van szó. Más ötlete pedig nem volt arra, hogyan változhatna vissza a lány emberré. Vett egy mély levegőt, miután befejezte a néhány halálfaló elfogásáról szóló cikket a Prófétában, és úgy döntött, elteszi magát másnapra.

A nappaliba érve azonban látta, hogy Darby összekuporodva alszik a fotelben. A férfi megcsóválta a fejét, és felkapcsolta az olvasólámpát a kanapé mellett, leült, és folytatta egyik esti olvasmányát. A manót látva rájött, hogy nem tudna még aludni, túl korán volt, ráadásul sosem volt egy hétalvó típus, néhány órával is bőven beérte.

Órák hosszat olvasott a kanapén, már-már meg is feledkezett arról, hogy Hermione Granger manó képében a foteljába kucorodva alszik, amikor a manólány teste fényárba borult, és hamarosan egy felnőtt nő feküdt ugyanabban a természetellenes pózban. Habozva nézte a meztelen testen a széthasadt ruhadarabokat. Egy cseppet sem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, hogy bizony hatással van rá a látvány. Letette a könyvet az asztalra, és a pálcájáért nyúlt. Elővarázsolta a már megszokott plédet, és óvatosan Hermione testére borította. Egy pillanattal többet időzött, mint kellett volna, pálcáját még mindig a kezében tartotta, amikor a lány hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és ijedten hátrálni próbált.

– Mégis mit képzel? Hagyjon, szálljon le rólam, ne merjen manóvá változtatni! – kiabálta magán kívül a lány, és szorosan magára húzta a takarót. Piton még nála is jobban meglepődött, felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte a mozdulatait. Egy pillanat múlva Hermionéban tudatosodott, hogy semmi oka a pánikra, és halkan bocsánatot motyogott.

– Mindig ilyen átkozottul idegbeteg vagy ébredéskor? – érdeklődött higgadtan a férfi. Hermione elpirult, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Piton végül annyiban hagyta a dolgot, egy fejcsóválás után hátat fordított, és a szobája felé vette az irányt. Hermione pár percig még szidta magát a hülyeségéért, aztán áttelepedett a kanapéra, és ott helyezte magát kényelembe. Nehéz nap elé néznek, jó lesz, ha kipiheni magát…

*

Másnap reggel a konyhában ültek, és a reggelit majszolták. Az előző napi hideg hangulat továbbra is megmaradt, egy halk „jó reggelt"-en kívül nem mondtak mást egymásnak. Hermione kissé kócosan meredt a kakaójára, álmos szemei azonban azt is tükrözték, hogy izgatottan várja a nap folytatását.

– Reggeli után indulunk. Szükséged lesz néhány ruhára, egy-két napba beletelik, míg megtaláljuk Dumbledore-t. – Hermione bólintott, és újra elszánta rá magát, hogy feltegye kérdését. Piton azonban megelőzte. – Tudom, hogy fogjuk megtalálni, ez a legkisebb probléma.

– És mi a nagyobb?

– Hogy valószínűleg mugli módon kell megközelítenünk a helyet, ha nem is a kezdetektől, de egy idő után mindenképpen.

Hermione sóhajtott. Még emlékezett a néhány nappal azelőtti erdei kalandjukra, amikor szintén varázslatmentesen kellett a fák mélyére menniük.

Reggeli után mindketten a laborba mentek. Hermione megállt a munkaasztalok mellett, a professzor azonban az egyik falon lévő szekrényhez lépett. Halkan elmotyogott néhány varázslatot, majd kinyitotta az ajtaját, és egy kis üvegcsével egyetemben elővette a Quaero vestigiumot. Az apró üveg elsőre üresnek tűnt, ám ahogy az a kevéske fény megcsillant rajta, Hermione látta, hogy néhány ősz hajszál lapul benne…

Azonnal felcsillant a szeme, és megértette, hogyan is fognak eljutni az igazgatóhoz – bárhol is legyen.

Piton a polcokhoz lépett, keresgélt egy darabig, majd egy sötét színű folyadékkal teli lombikot vett le róluk. Megállt a lány mellett, a Quaero vestigiumot és a hajszálakat letette az egyik asztalra, a sötét folyadékos üveg dugóját pedig kihúzta, majd mindenféle teketóriázás nélkül megitta a tartalmát. Hermione értetlenül nézte, miközben Piton szóra se méltatta, és beleszórta az üvegcséből a hajszálakat a Quaero vestigiumba. Kicsit megrázogatta, hogy összekeveredjen, aztán az elmúlt két nap folyamán először Hermione szemébe nézett.

– Most kiderül, mennyire vagy jó segéd – mondta, és egy húzásra megitta a főzetet. Hermione várakozó izgatottsággal figyelte a hatást; a férfi megborzongott, lehunyta a szemét, majd gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája. – A vén lókötő.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte a lány.

– Igen. Horvátországba megyünk. Pakolj össze, amit akarsz, tíz perc múlva indulunk.

Hermione nem győzött csodálkozni, de nem volt ideje, hogy megbeszélje a férfivel a részleteket; hogy honnan is van Dumbledore-tól hajszála; hogy mi volt az, amit először megivott, egyáltalán semmire; mennie kellett.

Alig negyed óra múlva már London utcáit járták, hogy beszerezzék a szükséges holmikat. Előzőleg Piton ismét azt a különleges kiábrándító bűbájt használta a lányon, mint mikor manóként mentek vásárolni, elkerülendő a nagy felhajtást, amit akkor csapott volna egy-egy idegen, amikor felismeri az eltűntként nyilvántartott boszorkányt. Délig még volt három és fél órájuk, ennyi idő állt rendelkezésükre ahhoz, hogy a lány kihasználhassa emberi alakját. Utána varázslatra volt szükség, hogy a muglik ne lássák manóként.

A bevásárlás után a Foltozott Üstbe mentek, ahol a viszonylag korai időre való tekintettel még nem voltak túl sokan. Valójában csak annyi időre tértek be, hogy lefolytassanak egy rövid beszélgetést az út hátralevő részéről.

– Most hoppanálni fogunk Horvátországba. Utána majd sétálnunk kell néhány órát, egészen a Plitvicei-tóvidékig, ott pedig megszállunk éjszakára, és holnap folytatjuk az utat.

– Miért kell gyalogolnunk? – kérdezte a lány halkan. Piton égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Sosem hallottál még Plitvicéről? – Hermione bűnbánóan a földet kezdte pásztázni. De, igenis hallott róla, a szüleivel néhányszor elhaladtak mellette, amikor Horvátországban nyaraltak, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mi köze lehet a varázslóknak a helyhez. – Azt kell mondanom, hogy most mélyen csalódtam. Ezért nem is árulom el, csak fogadd el a tényt. Indulás!

A férfi megragadta Hermione karját, és mindenfajta figyelmeztetés nélkül hoppanált vele a messzeségbe. Hermione még észbe sem kapott, máris szédítően forgott körülötte minden, a jól megszokott, kellemetlen érzés erősödött benne, és csak annyi volt az eddigiektől eltérő, hogy Pitonnal együtt osztozott az élményben. Pár pillanattal később már egy ködös hegységben álldogáltak korábban vásárolt mugli ruhájukban. A kiábrándító bűbáj azonnal megszűnt, ahogy lába ismét talajt fogott, és Hermione Grangerként vehette szemügyre a helyet. A professzor körbenézett. Hermonie nem talált szavakat a tájra; gyönyörű volt. Ám a férfi nyilvánvalóan nem bámészkodni akart, és elmerülni a természet szépségeiben, pusztán felmérte, merre is lehetnek. Ahogy nézelődtek, egyszer csak találkozott a pillantásuk. Hermione kérdőn nézett Pitonra, aki lassan elhúzta a kezét, és a zsebébe nyúlt. Egy láncon lógó órát vett elő. A lány nem is számított ilyesféle ketyerére. Miután vetett rá egy pillantást, vissza is tette, és elindult a közeli földút irányába. Hermione szapora léptekkel követte.

A közeli erdők dús, zöld lombjai gyengéden hullámoztak az enyhe szellőben. A földútra érve azon folytatták útjukat, még mindig némán, gondolataikba merülve. Az út az erdőbe vezetett, ám ez sokkal barátságosabb és világosabb volt, mint ahol a kontyvirágot szedték, annak ellenére, hogy enyhe köd vette körbe őket. Hermione úgy érezte, muszáj megtörnie a csendet, túlságosan is szociális lénynek tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy továbbra is befogja a száját.

– Szóval, hogyan szerzett Dumbledore hajából? – kérdezte kíváncsian, és féloldalasan a professzorra pillantott.

– Ő adta.

Hermione keserűen megállapította magában, hogy bizony ezek a rövid, velős válaszok egyszer a sírba fogják vinni. Mégis késztetést érzett, hogy újabb kérdést tegyen fel, hiszen jó jelnek tűnt, hogy a férfi egyáltalán válaszolt.

– És mi volt az a bájital, amit megivott? Még sosem találkoztam vele korábban.

– Saját fejlesztés, hogy ne égesse szét a torkomat a Quaero vestigium.

A lány bólogatott, emlékezett rá, hogy a kereső főzetet csak forrón szabad fogyasztani, mert bizonyos hozzávalók csak adott hőmérsékleten fejtik ki a megfelelő hatást.

Tovább bandukoltak, és Hermione újabb kérdéseken törte a fejét. Világos volt, hogy volt tanára nem kifejezetten akar vele beszélgetni, de sok mindent szeretett volna megtudni, csak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan kérdezze meg ezeket.

– Miért nem akartad, hogy Potterék tudják, mi történt? – érdeklődött ezúttal a férfi, teljesen kizökkentve és megdöbbentve Hermionét. A lány elgondolkozva nézett maga elé egy darabig, végül válaszolt.

– Igazából nem láttam sok értelmét – felelte. – Ha Dumbledore sem tud segíteni, akkor még mindig el tudom nekik mondani… Ez a néhány nap már igazán nem számít. – A férfi bólintott, és újabb szünet állt be beszélgetésükbe. Az erdőben vízcsobogás hallatszott, és a lánynak nagyon idilli érzése támadt. – Tulajdonképpen hogyan hat ez a főzet?

– Amikor megittam, akkor néhány pillanatra láttam Dumbledore-t, mintha ott álltam volna mellette. Azóta csak érzem, hogy merre kell menni, mintha az a hely, ahova megyünk, egy mágnes lenne, én pedig egy vasdarab.

– Akkor honnan tudta azonnal, hogy Horvátország a célállomás? – kérdezte homlokát ráncolva Hermione. Piton sokatmondóan ránézett, majd válaszolt.

– Már jártam erre, és veled ellentétben elég tájékozott vagyok magával a helyszínnel kapcsolatban is.

Hermione nem felelt semmit, csak kissé sértődötten elfordult. Kíváncsi volt, mitől olyan különleges hely Plitvice a varázslók számára, mi az, amiről ő még nem hallott, ami a nem-mindennapiságát adja. Tudta, hogy a Plitvicei-tóvidék egy nemzeti parkká nyilvánított terület, számos növény- és állatfaj csak itt található meg… de nem tudta, hogy varázslóvonatkozásban milyen jelentősége van a helynek.

*

Harry mérgesen csapta be maga után a főhadiszállás ajtaját. Ez csak azért volt probléma, mert utána még Ron is be akart menni, aki így még egy kellemetlen orrtörést is elszenvedett.

A Kis Túlélő fel-alá járkált a konyhában, egyszerűen nem tudta lehűteni magát. Napról napra egyre bizakodóbb volt, nagyon várta már ezt a pillanatot. Úgy számolta, hogy ilyenkor már rég Hermione nyomában lesznek, céltudatosan fogják őt keresni… ehelyett még csak el sem készült a főzet. Nagyon csalódott volt.

Annyira el volt foglalva saját elkeseredettségével, hogy perceken keresztül észre sem vette az asztalon pihenő borítékot. Aztán véletlenül oda esett a pillantása, és meglátta rajta a saját és Ron nevét. A másik címzett épp ekkor támolygott be vérző orral a konyhába.

– Nézd, Harry, elhiszem, hogy ideges vagy, de azért, légyszi, NE CSAPD RÁM az ajtót.

– Kaptunk egy levelet – mondta erre a fiú, és a borítékért nyúlt. Ron égnek emelte tekintetét, közben egy nagy zsebkendőt tartott vérző orra elé, majd szeme megállapodott egy jó adag süteményen. Harry kibontotta a levelet, és magában olvasni kezdte. Percek múlva Ronnak szöget ütött a fejében, hogy csupán saját csámcsogását hallja, és vetett egy pillantást barátjára, hogy megvan-e még.

Harry falfehér volt, arca egyszerre tükrözött megkönnyebbülést és dühöt.

– Mi az? – kérdezte vörös hajú fiú, és tett egy óvatos lépést barátja felé.

– Egy levél – válaszolta Harry enyhén remegő hangon. Ronra emelte arcát. – Dumbledore-tól.

*

Délutánra járt az idő. Tizenkettőkor még az erdő mélyét járták, így Hermione észrevétlenül változott vissza manóvá, és a professzor is nyugodt körülmények között szórhatta rá a speciális kiábrándító bűbájt. A lány ugyan továbbra is manónak látta magát, ám a külső szemlélők számára egy fiatal hölgy volt.

Kacskaringós, dús lombú fák övezte út vezetett tovább a nemzeti parkhoz.

– Van errefelé néhány szálló, az egyikben töltjük az éjszakát. Már késő van ahhoz, hogy folytassuk az utat, és gondolom, megéheztél.

Hermione beismerte, hogy gyomra valóban kívánt némi táplálékot felvenni, úgyhogy csak bólintott. Útjuk mellett apró erecske kísérte őket, ami a méterek elteltével egyre szélesebbé és gyorsabbá nőtte ki magát. Magas sziklafalak látszottak a fák ágai között, zubogó vízesés hangját hordozta a szél, egyre nőtt a természet ereje, ahogy közeledtek…

A lányon különös érzés lett úrrá. Sosem érzett még hasonlót, ebben teljesen biztos volt, mégis nagyon ismerősnek tűnt, mint valami ősi, elemi dolog. Piton olykor vetett rá egy-egy pillantást, és a lány ilyenkor fogadni mert volna, hogy a férfi is érzi, amit ő, és arról próbál bizonyságot szerezni, hogy észrevette-e ezt a mágiát… mert mágia volt, ehhez kétség sem fért.

Megérkeztek a Licka Kuca* fogadóba, és üres szoba felől érdeklődtek.

– Egyetlen szobánk van, uram – felelte a recepciós, egy fiatal, kissé fontoskodó férfi. – Ez pont eggyel több, mint amennyi a többi szállóban szabad a körzetben.

– Úgy érti, mindenhol tele vannak? – kérdezett közbe Hermione meglepetten. A recepciós fellengzős mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Úgy – bájologta.

– Kivesszük – mondta határozottan Piton, és unottan megfogta a tollat, amivel a papírokat kellett kitöltenie.

Hermione nem akart közbekotyogni, meg aztán túl udvariasan nem is tudta volna tájékoztatni volt professzorát, hogy nem szívesen töltené vele egy szobában az éjszakát, mégis már nyitotta a száját, hogy valahogy szóvá tegye aggályait. Amikor azonban Piton ránézett, attól a pillantástól még azt is elfelejtette, hogy fiú-e vagy lány.

Miután elintézték a szobát, a fogadó éttermében elfogyasztották kései ebédjüket.

A faragott faóra szerint már elmúlt három, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem csupán egy-két órát sétáltak, hanem legalább ötöt. _Kész túlélő túra_ – gondolta a lány, és elmosolyodott. A helyi tavakban fogott pisztrángot kóstolták meg; úgy tartják ez a legegészségesebb hal a Földön. Ugyan Hermione nem különösebben rajongott a halfajtákért, de el kellett ismernie, hogy ez a pisztráng valóban nagyon ízletes, és egészen jókedve támadt, mire elfogyasztotta.

– Merre vannak a tavak? – kérdezte Pitontól, miközben figyelte, ahogy a férfi az utolsó falatot is lenyeli.

– Nézz ki az ablakon – pillantott át a lány válla felett, ahol hatalmas panorámaablakok biztosították a kilátást a táj csodáira. Hermione hátrafordult, és elállt a lélegzete. Mintha egy kilátó tetején ült volna, a távolban hatalmas vízesést látott alázúdulni a vele egy magasságban lévő szikláról, alatta pedig gyönyörű, kristálytiszta kék színű tavak terültek el. Leírhatatlan volt.

Tudta, hogy a Plitvicei-tóvidék tizenhat, vízesésekkel, zubogókkal összekötött tóból áll, de álmodni sem merte, hogy ilyen gyönyörű lehet a valóságban. A Természet lenyűgözte.

– Ha kibámészkodtad magad, akkor esetleg közelebbről is megnézhetjük – hallotta maga mögül Piton hangját, ami most eltért a megszokottól. Mintha látta volna, mennyire lebilincselte a látvány…

Azonnal fel is pattant a helyéről.

– Menjünk! – mondta határozottan a lány, és már indult is volna, ha Piton nem állítja meg őt is.

– Először azért fizetnék.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és igyekezett úrrá lenni türelmetlenségén. Odakint a tavakat körbeölelő és néhányukat átszelő fagerenda járdán turisták csoportjai gyönyörködtek a tájban, és már alig várta, hogy ő is köztük lehessen, és közelről is láthassa, érezhesse, amibe bepillantást nyert nemrég. Amint a pincér markát érte a pénz, újra felugrott, és a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Ezúttal Pitonnak kellett vele lépést tartania…

***A valóságban ez csak egy étterem, nem pedig fogadó, de hát valahol meg kellett szállniuk a szerencsétleneknek… „Lika háza"-t jelent különben.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. rész**

Piton és Hermione a délután hátralevő részét a tavak környékén töltötte. Hermione képtelen volt betelni a friss kék vizek látványával, akár egy őszinte kisgyermek, úgy csodálta a tavak csillogó felszínét. Hat óra tájban kissé szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy a park bezár éjszakára, és el kell hagyniuk a közvetlen területét.

Visszatértek a vendéglőbe, elköltöttek egy gyors vacsorát, majd felmentek a szobájukba.

A helyiség kicsi volt, de barátságos. Falait és a plafont is lambéria borította; a kevés bútor tölgyfából készült. A szoba meglehetősen keskenynek bizonyult, épp csak elfért benne egy kétszemélyes ágy, két oldalán annyi hellyel, hogy egy-egy ember odaállhasson. Az ágy előtt, a fal mentén ajtósszekrény kapott helyett, szemben vele, a másik falnál aprócska asztal állt. Az ágy feletti nagy ablakon természetes fény áradt a szobába.

Hermione zavartan ácsorgott a szekrény és az asztal között, és tehetetlenül figyelte a nagy ágyat. Piton egy ideig élvezte, hogy a lány leplezetlenül kellemetlenül érzi magát, aztán úgy gondolta, épp eleget tétlenkedtek, és egy intéssel kettéválasztotta az ágyat. A két új bútort a fal mellé tolta, így azok a lehető legtávolabb helyezkedtek el egymástól – de még így is meglehetősen közel voltak. Hermione automatikusan elmosolyodott, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

– Gondolom, egyetértünk abban, hogy nem akarunk közös ágyban aludni.

Hermione válaszul csak bólintott. Fáradtan lehuppant az egyik ágyra, és arcát a kezébe temette. Még volt pár óra éjfélig, addig manóként kellett kóborolnia, bár ezt rajta kívül senki nem érzékelte. Piton egy pillanatig még ugyanott állt, ahol előtte, majd zsebéből előhalászta a lekicsinyített csomagokat, és újra eredeti méretűvé változtatta őket. Aztán eltűnt a szobából nyíló egyik ajtó mögött, ami feltételezhetően a mosdó volt. Pár perccel később újra felbukkant, és ő is letelepedett – természetesen a másik ágyra.

Az este eseménytelenül telt, mindketten a fekhelyükön ülve, párnájuknak dőlve olvastak. Ahogy az óra elütötte az éjfelet, Hermione szabályszerűen átváltozott. Szerencséjére ekkor már a takaró alatt volt, így Piton nem lehetett tanúja ruhája szétszakadásának. A férfinek azonban feltűnt a változás, egy intésére előkerült a csomagokból egy női talár, amit Hermione örömmel rángatott magára. Csöppnyi habozás után egy férfiing is megjelent az ágy szélén, amit Hermione egy ideig nem tudott mire vélni. Aztán rájött, hogy nem gondoltak arra, hogy olyan ruhát is beszerezzenek, amiben aludni tud, és nyilván elég kényelmetlen lenne talárban tölteni az éjszakát, úgyhogy csak hálásan a kezébe vette, és a fürdőszobába sietett.

A zuhany frissítően hatott rá. Tulajdonképpen már hetek óta nem zuhanyozott, manóként nem volt rá szüksége. Ám emberi teste szinte követelte a tisztaságot, úgyhogy örömmel használta ki a lehetőséget.

Amikor végzett, az ingben tért vissza a sötét szobába. A függönyök behúzva lógtak az ablak előtt, a lámpák sem égtek már. Az orráig sem látott. Elbotladozott az ágyáig, és bebújt a paplan alá.

Nem hallott semmit. Egy lélegzetvételt sem. Lehet, hogy Piton nincs is itt? Túl merésznek érezte volna, ha kinyújtja a karját, és kitapogatja a férfi ágyát, így inkább másik megoldást választott.

– Ébren van? – kérdezte bele a vak sötétségbe. Csend. Türelmesen várt, de nem kapott mást, csak némaságot. Már épp készült a másik oldalára fordulni, amikor mégis megszólalt a férfi.

– Mit akarsz, Granger? – Piton hangja egy csepp álmosságra sem utalt, így a lánynak kicsit sem támadt lelkiismeret-furdalása, hogy esetleg felébresztette.

– Én csak… – hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna. Kíváncsi volt, hogy itt van-e? Inkább feltett egy régóta válaszra váró kérdést. – Miért pont ide jött Dumbledore?

– Rajta kívül ezt nyilván senki sem tudja – hangzott a felelet. Hermione sejtette, hogy ezzel lezártnak tekinti a témát, pedig ő még annyi mindenre kíváncsi lett volna, akárcsak Piton véleményére, hogy mégis miért itt vannak.

Mégsem szólt egy szót sem, bármennyire is kívánta a lelke a beszélgetést. A fal felé fordult, és némán töprengett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Plitvice jóval több, mint amilyennek a turizmus miatt beállítják a pénzéhes emberek. Talán még a helybeliek sem tudják, milyen titkokat rejthet ez a vidék. De ha ők nem, akkor ki tudja? Pitonon kívül természetesen; ő ugyanis nem tűnt valami bőbeszédűnek a témával kapcsolatban.

– Plitvicéről sok legenda kering – hallotta meg a bársonyos hangot a másik fal mellől. A hideg kirázta az ijedtségtől, egy cseppet sem számított rá, hogy Piton megszólal. – De csak egy van, amit az összes varázslógyerek ismer. – Hermione már kezdte kapizsgálni, hogy ő miért nem hallott még róla. – Ezer évvel ezelőtt intenzíven üldözték a boszorkányságot, ma pedig kezd divattá válni a muglik között; közben többségüknek fogalma sincs róla, mi ez valójában.

Hermione hanyatt feküdt, és úgy hallgatta a férfi halk szavait.

– A történet még az ezredforduló előtti időkre nyúlik vissza, amikor a boszorkányüldözések miatt egy fiatal párnak el kellett hagynia a faluját. A varázslók közül sokan cselekedtek hasonlóképpen, azok, akik nem tudták, hogyan védekezhetnek ellene, igyekeztek olyan vidékekre menni, ahol nem éltek keresztények. Az emberek nem is tudják, hány millióan estek áldozatául ezeknek az üldözéseknek… olyanok, akiknek közük sem volt a mágiához; tulajdonképpen saját magukat irtották a muglik. - Piton egy mély lélegzetvétel erejéig elhallgatott, majd folytatta. – Szóval ez a fiatal pár ide, Plitvicébe menekült az üldözőik elől. Nem is maga a helyszín-választás a különleges, hanem az, hogy miért is üldözték őket tulajdonképpen. A muglik úgy ismerhetik a történetet, ahogy eddig elmondtam, de a varázslók emlékezetében másképp él… úgy tartják, a fiúnak olyan erő volt a birtokában, amivel a világ legerősebb mágusává válhatott volna. Egy francia pap zsoldosokat bérelt fel, hogy elvigyék neki a fiút; a legenda szerint ő is mágus volt, és hatalomra vágyott. Szóval ide menekült a szerelmével; a hatalmas sziklafalak, az elrejtett barlangok és a hatalmas, sűrű erdők biztonságot jelentettek a számukra… egy ideig.

Hermione élvezettel hallgatta a történetet. Ennek több oka is volt; egyrészt sosem hallotta Pitont önszántából ilyen hosszan beszélni, főleg ezen a különös, misztikus hangon, másrészt imádta a legendákat. Csak azt nem értette, mágiatörténeten miért nem hallott erről.

– Tökéletesen kiismerték a tóvidék minden egyes szegletét, így a zsoldosok nem jelentettek igazi veszélyt a számukra. Azonban erre a francia pap is rájött, és megbízta egy tanítványát, aki szintén rendelkezett némi mágiával, hogy vigye el neki a fiút. Félig sikerrel is járt, hiszen fogságba ejtette őt, azonban másnap reggelre, amikor indult volna vissza Franciaországba, a fiúnak nyoma sem volt. – Újabb szünetet tartott, Hermione pedig izgatottan várta a folytatást.

– A lánnyal nem is foglalkoztak? – kotyogott közbe.

– Tőle nem akartak semmit. Egészen eddig – tette hozzá, és már folytatta is. – Ugyanis rájöttek, hogy a fiúnak mindennél fontosabb a szerelme, és ahogy azt már oly' sokan eljátszották a történelemben, vele akarták sakkban tartani – és így megszerezni maguknak – a fiút. A lányt azonban nem tudták elfogni, a fiú gondoskodott a védelméről.

– Kérdezhetek? – vágott ismét közbe Hermione, és meg sem várva, hogy Piton feleljen, már fel is tette a belényilalló kérdést. – Azt mondta, rengeteg varázsló elmenekült az üldözések során… de miért nem tudták, hogy hogyan védekezzenek egy egyszerű máglyahalál ellen? – Piton sóhajtott, bár inkább hangzott fújtatásnak.

– Először is, nem szeretem, ha a szavamba vágnak – mondta egy cseppet sem bársonyos hangon. – Másodszor: a kora középkori varázslók még nem tudták, hogyan használhatják az erejüket, minden varázslatukkor bálványoktól, istenektől kértek segítséget. Azt gondolták, tőlük kapták az erejüket, és az ő függvényükben használhatják csak, ők maguk nem képesek az irányítására. Egészen egyszerűen nem voltak elég magabiztosak – mondta enyhe lekezelő éllel. – Később jöttek rá, hogy koncentrációra van szükség, hogy egy helyen összpontosuljon az erejük, és erre a legmegfelelőbb eszköz egy pálca; de ezt csak a kilencszázas évek elején fedezték fel.

– Ó, így már értem… és mit csináltak, amikor nem tudták a lánnyal zsarolni a fiút?

– A velük tartó mágus, a francia pap tanítványa, mesteréhez fordult, aki hosszas töprengés után megtévesztő bűbájt bocsátott tanítványára. Ez akkoriban hatalmas teljesítménynek számított – manapság könnyedén elhitethetem a muglikkal és a varázslók többségével, hogy egy fiatal nővel sétálgatok a Plitvicei tavaknál, senkiben nem merül fel, hogy valójában egy házimanó botladozik mellettem -, ebben is megmutatkozott, hogy ő sem volt egy gyenge, erőtlen mágus. Így mindenki a lánynak nézte – folytatta anélkül, hogy Hermionét szólni engedte volna –, és a zsoldosok, akik szintén abban a hitben voltak, hogy ő a lány, könnyedén elfoghatták, majd fenyegethették vele a fiút. Ugyanis az igazi lány is elkövetett egy hibát: amikor a kedvese nem tért vissza egy nap után, elhagyta a biztonságot jelentő barlangot, így a fiú csak az üres búvóhelyet találta – emiatt gondolkozás nélkül elhitte, hogy elkapták a lányt. – Ismét szünet következett. Hermione nem bírt betelni a történettel, olyan valóságosnak hangzott. Akaratlanul is felrémlett előtte Voldemort képe; ő is hatalmat akart, és elpusztítani azokat, akik vetekedtek az ő erejével. – A francia pap is megérkezett a tavakhoz, és igyekezett meggyőzni a fiút, hogy álljon mellé. Hatalommal, gazdagsággal, erővel kecsegtette, de őt mindez nem érdekelte, csak a lányt akarta épségben tudni. Tipikus griffendéles gondolkozás – jegyezte meg csúfondárosan a férfi.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét a sötétben, majd az oldalára fordult. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, amikor Piton arcával találta magát szemben. A sötétségben eltöltött idő alatt szeme hozzászokott a fényviszonyokhoz – illetve azok hiányához -, és ki tudta venni a bájitaltan tanár vonásait. Ő is, mint Hermione, az oldalán fekve könyökölt az ágyon, fejét kezével alátámasztotta. Nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy egy ideje már figyelheti Hermionét, a lánynak azonban mindez csak ekkor jutott el a tudatáig. A sötétség ellenére is látta Piton szájszegletében a rá jellemző gúnyos mosoly apró jelét.

– Szóval a fiú beleesett a csapdába, ahogy az egy griffendéles gondolkozásmódú embertől elvárható, és természetesen képes lett volna meghalni a lányért. Amikor ezt szenvedélyesen közölte is a pappal, az intett egyet, mire a zsoldosok mindannyian rálőttek. Az utolsó, amit a fiú látott, hogy a megkötözött szerelme arca eltorzul, és lassan átalakul a mágussá, aki korábban üldözte.

– És a zsoldosok nem lepődtek meg?

– Ez nincs benne a legendában – felelte a férfi. Gondolatban azonban megdicsérte a lányt, hogy az ilyen apró részletekre is odafigyel.

– És a pap nem akarta megszerezni magának a fiú erejét? – ráncolta a homlokát Hermione.

– De, erre ment ki az alkudozás. Akkoriban még nem gondolták, hogy varázslattal el lehet venni egy másik varázsló erejét, ahogy azt sem tudták, hogy közvetlenül varázslattal ölni lehet. Nem ismerték az Avada Kedavrát, ez a harmincéves háború találmánya, ami jóval később volt.

– Honnan tud ennyi mindent? Sosem tanultuk, hogy a kora-középkori varázslók még ennyire nem tudtak bánni az erejükkel, hogy nem ismerték a halálos átkot…

– Mert ez nem iskolai tananyag – válaszolta lenézően a férfi. – Mindig érdekelt a történelem, a varázslóké különösen. Diákkoromban, amikor még volt szabadidőm, sok mindennek utánajártam.

Hermione elgondolkozva figyelte Piton arcát. Kicsit melankolikusnak tűnt. Mintha valami többet akart volna mondani ennél, csak mintha valami – a gátlásai? – megakadályozták volna benne.

– Ez a történet vége? Hogy megölték a fiút?

– Nem egészen. A zsoldosok még gyorsan beledobták a Prascanko-tóba, az igazi lány pedig végignézte az egészet. Mindannyian elmentek, a lány pedig a tó partjára sietett. Zokogva belegázolt a hideg vízbe, és ki akarta húzni a fiút a partra, ami természetesen nem sikerült, főleg azért, mert nem találta a testét. Ahogy az lenni szokott, teljesen összetört a szíve, és… - Hermione rosszalló hüppögése beléfojtotta a szót. – Mit nyöszörögsz?

– Olyan szép ez a történet, miért kell ilyen flegmán előadni? – kérdezte szemrehányóan a lány.

– Mit vártál, valami nagy, lovagias, romantikus virágéneket?

– Minimum – felelte Hermione makacsul.

– Nem az én stílusom, ezzel mindketten tisztában vagyunk.

– Talán épp ezért lehetne egy kicsit másmilyen.

Piton erre felvonta a szemöldökét, és úgy figyelte Hermionét. Aztán megcsillant a lány szeme, ami különösen nem tetszett a férfinak, úgyhogy inkább rá sem kérdezett, mire jött rá. Felesleges lett volna, Hermione e nélkül is beavatta gondolataiba.

– Tudom ám. Azért mondja így, mert zavarban van, amiért szerelemről meg odaadásról kell beszélnie. – A férfi erre még inkább felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Valójában kettőnk közül nem én vagyok az, aki nem ismeri a történet végét... és igazából el is álmosodtam a sok beszédtől, úgyhogy ha megbocsátasz…! – azzal Piton lendületesen átfordult a másik oldalára, és tüntetően úgy tett, mintha elaludt volna.

Hermionénak nevetni támadt kedve, és semmi okát nem látta, hogy miért ne tehetné meg, így hát hangosan kacagni kezdett. Természetesen Piton ezt nem állhatta szó nélkül, kérdően visszafordult, és úgy nézte egykori tanítványát.

– Borzasztó idegesítő a visításod, Granger.

– Maga pedig borzasztó gyermeteg – válaszolta Hermione, mosolyra redukálva jókedvét.

Percekig csendben nézték egymást, oldalt fekve saját ágyukban. Néma csata zajlott közöttük, melyről hamarosan bebizonyosodott, hogy mindketten élvezik, de a világért sem osztották volna ezt meg a másikkal. Végül Piton törte meg a csendet.

– A lényeg, hogy a legenda szerint a lány könnyei a vízzel vegyülve életre keltettek egy ősi varázslatot, fényárban úszott a környék, a fiú pedig megjelent a tó közepén, és a lányhoz sétált. A lány jól meglepődött, aztán a fiú odaért, megfogta a kezét, és magával húzta, vissza a tó belsejébe. Aztán eltűntek, és boldogan éltek, míg meg nem fulladtak.

– Tényleg megfulladtak? – kérdezett vissza naivan Hermione.

– Honnan tudjam, ez egy legenda. – Piton zsörtölődve emelte égnek a tekintetét. – A legendát a zsoldosok terjesztették, a sziklák tetejéről látták, hogy a lány a tó közepén áll, és egyszer csak eltűnik. A helybeliek úgy tartják, hogy azóta is a víz alatt élnek örök boldogságban a fiúval, de ha ez így lenne, Voldemort rég felkereste volna őket.

– Nagyon ironikus kedvében van így hajnali fél háromkor – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Neked meg szokatlanul éles a nyelved.

– Köszönöm – mondta Hermione. Piton nem igazán értette, hogy mit kell ezen megköszönni, a legkevésbé sem szánta dicséretnek, és ezt szóvá is tette, ám Hermione mosolyogva elhallgattatta. – Köszönöm, hogy elmesélte. Gondolom, ehhez a tóhoz megyünk holnap.

– Tulajdonképpen már ma, de valóban. Úgyhogy ideje, hogy aludjunk, este, zárás után mennünk kell.

– Napközben nem lehet? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten.

– Gyanút keltenénk az őrökben. De készülj fel, lehet, hogy szükség lesz a könnyeidre. Bár szerencsére nőből vagy, úgyhogy akármin el tudod bőgni magad.

Hermione már épp ki akarta fejezni felháborodását, amikor Piton átfordult a másik oldalára. Sóhajtott egyet, és ő is követte a példáját.

*

Reggel Hermione nagyon kipihenten ébredt, tele energiával és életkedvvel. Ezt furcsállotta, hiszen alig aludt négy órát. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Pitonnak már híre-hamva sem volt, ám hamarosan felbukkant a fürdőajtóban. A férfi fekete köntöst viselt, az anyag alól kilátszó bőrén vízcseppek csillogtak. Hermione elpirulva figyelte, esze ágában sem volt levenni róla a szemét. Piton csak egy pillanatra torpant meg, aztán a lehető legnagyobb természetességgel a csomagjaihoz ment, és elővett belőle néhány tiszta ruhát, majd visszamasírozott a fürdőbe.

Hermionénak nem sok ideje volt kiheverni a sokkot. Pár perc után ugyanis a férfi ismét megjelent, már teljes harci felszerelésben – mugli ruhában.

– Újra rád szórom a kiábrándító bűbájt.

– De minek? Ember vagyok! – értetlenkedett a lány.

– Igen, csak nem az, akivel tegnap jöttem – válaszolta a férfi, és már emelte is a pálcáját. Hermione beletörődve tűrte.

– Legalább elmondaná, hogy nézek ki?

– Nem – hangzott a tömör felelet.

Ennyivel le is tudták a délelőtti csevelyt. Hermione reggeli közben egyfolytában a múlt éjjel megismert legendán töprengett, sehogy sem tudta helyretenni a dolgot. Vajon tényleg létezett az a fiú meg a lány? Valóban megtörtént mindaz, amit hallott? És ha igen, mi lett kettőjükkel? És különben is, Piton miért mesélte el mindezt neki? Lehet valami köze a manóságához, vagy Dumbledore-hoz? Nem tudta a válaszokat… de nem volt benne biztos, hogy Piton sem.

A Harryvel és Ronnal töltött évek során rájött arra, hogy előbb-utóbb mindenképpen fény derül mindenre. Most sem lehet másként, nem kell Pitont faggatnia, választ fog kapni e nélkül is a kérdéseire… Nem is sejthette, hogy erre nem csak évek múlva kerül sor, hanem még aznap éjjel.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. rész**

Hermione vidáman trappolt le a meredek hegyoldalba ágyazott falépcsőkön a tavak felé. Egyik ámulatból a másikba esett a természet csodáitól, teljesen lenyűgözte a víz felszínén megcsillanó napfény, a felettük elrepülő madarak, a bőrét cirógató hűs szellő.

Piton ezzel szemben közönyösen sétált utána. Bizonyára ez az ellentét fakasztotta mosolyra a kapuban álló őrt is, akit Piton – észrevéve őt – gyilkos pillantással illetett. A kapun belépve folytatódott a lépcsősor, egyenesen le a tavakhoz.

Ahogy közeledtek a parthoz, Hermione egyre nyugodtabbá vált, hatalmába kerítette a vidék varázslatos ereje. Gondolatai ismét a legenda körül kezdtek forogni, és arra gondolt, hogy valami valóságalapja biztosan van a történetnek, még ha az csak annyi is, hogy hatalmas mágia övezi a környéket, amitől ilyen béke járja át a lelkét. Sejtette, hogy ezzel nincs egyedül, nem véletlenül járnak ide a turisták. A muglik is érzékelik ezt a mágiát. Plitvice azon kevés helyek egyike volt, amiről még a varázstalan, olykor szürke emberek is kénytelenek voltak elismerni, hogy valami természetfeletti erő lakozik benne.

– Ez itt a Kozjak-tó – mondta tájékoztatásképp Piton, mire Hermione hátrafordult. Megálltak gyönyörködni a kilátásban, míg a mellettük haladó turistacsoport folytatta lefelé a lépcsőzést.

A tó felszínén megcsillant a nap halvány, reggeli sugara. A víztükör felett az elnyúló hegyeken a fák lombjait fújta a szél. Nem voltak nagyon magasak ezek a hegyek, de ahogy a tó fölé emelkedtek, mégis szinte óriásoknak tűntek.

A lépcső aljára érve orrukat megcsapta a friss víz illata. Piton a korlát mellett állt, és kémlelte a csillogó felszínt. Hallotta a csobogást, a környék tele volt vízesésekkel. Körülötte turisták álltak és kattintgatták a masináikat, hogy megörökítsék azt a csodát, aminek részesei. Nem tudhatták, hogy ezek a képek csupán csekély töredékei lehetnek annak az élménynek, aminek jelen pillanatban részesei. Hogy' fogják bánni, hogy csak a kamera lencséjén keresztül látták ezt a vidéket… A képeken keresztül nem érezhetik majd azt a varázslatos lüktetést, ami a valóságban jelen van; aki idejön, az tudhatja igazán, mit is jelent az, hogy élni.

– Este arra fogunk menni – intett fejével balra, a Felső Tavak felé a férfi. Hermione pedig a nagy vízesésre pillantott. Legalább huszonöt méter magas volt, a túlpartról ösvény vezetett a tetejére, ahol valószínűleg egy újabb tó húzódott meg. – Az utolsó hajóval átmegyünk a túlpartra, onnan pedig sétálunk. Hosszú gyalogtúra lesz.

Hermione bólintott – már várta az estét. Annyira gyönyörű volt minden, lehetetlenség volt betelni a levegőben áramló mágiával, mely teljesen feltöltötte energiával.

– Épp ezért délután felmész, és alszol – tette még hozzá Piton a korlátnak támaszkodva.

Hermione sóhajtott, és Piton mellé könyökölt. A vízcsobogást hallgatva kellemes érzés töltötte el. Végtelen nyugalom szállta meg. Olyasmi volt, mint mikor nemrégiben egyedül volt Pitonnál, és bekapcsolta a gramofont. Akkor is olyan bűvkörbe zárta a zene, olyan békesség áradt szét benne, mint még soha előtte. Talán a zenének is megvan a maga mágiája, amit nem csak a megbűvölt lemezek miatt érzett…

Hosszú perceken át álltak egymás mellett, és figyelték a víz felszínén megcsillanó napsugarakat, hallgatták a madárcsicsergést; minden olyan idilli volt. Hermione maga is meglepődött, mennyire kiürült a feje, hogy nincs semmi, amin agyalna, mintha lebegett volna ebben a csodálatos, mágikus világban. Úgy érezte, semmi nem lenne képes felmérgesíteni vagy elkeseríteni. Még az sem, hogy néhány óra múlva egy zöldesbarnás bőrű manó képében lesz kénytelen mutatkozni.

A turistacsoport egy része hajóra szállt, míg a másik fele gyalogtúrára indult az Alsó Tavak további részei felé. Hermione irigykedve figyelte őket, szívesen bekalandozta volna ő is a tájat. De nem ezért jöttek…

– Itt is járt az a fiatal pár? – kérdezte a lány eltöprengve. Talán ők is épp itt álltak a tóparton annak idején…

– Bizonyára, bár a történet szerint inkább a Felső Tavak környékén bujkáltak. – Piton enyhén hunyorítva figyelte a túlpart fajárdáin sétálókat. – Amit tegnap elmeséltem, az csak az egyik változata a legendának… – mondta, miközben még mindig a járókelőket nézte. – Egyesek szerint – főleg a környékbeliek tartják így –, Plitvice a Föld szíve.

Hermione csodálattal hallgatta. Gondolkodás nélkül el merte volna hinni ezt, Plitvice annyira lenyűgöző volt, annyi erőt adott az ide látogatóknak. Biztosan van valamilyen valóságalapja ennek a feltételezésnek… Kell, hogy legyen.

– Érzik ők is az energiát, ami körbeveszi a környéket, csak nem tudják, honnan ered, ezért ilyen butaságokat találnak ki. Arra nem is gondolnak, hogy minden nép talált már magának egy helyet, amit a Föld szívének nevezhet; itt van például Dobogókő. – Hermione érdeklődve figyelte a professzor arcvonásait. Hallott már Dobogókőről, de kíváncsi volt, Piton mit oszt meg vele a helyről. – Az egyik legelterjedtebb hiedelem, hogy ott van a Föld szíve, ezért is kapta a nevét. Állítólag ezért tört be annyi nép Magyarországra, ezért vonzza a legtávolabb élő népeket is a Kárpát-medence. Plitvicével is ez a helyzet: azért jön ide a sok turista, mert azt reméli, itt megtalálja az örök boldogságot. Közben csupán annyiról van szó, hogy szokatlanul nagy helyen van jelen szokatlanul erős mágia. Ez pedig alátámaszthatja a legenda hitelességét…

Hermione nem szólt semmit. Szóval a professzor szerint tényleg volt egy nagyhatalmú varázsló, aki Plitvicébe menekült. Csak most tűnt fel neki, mennyire természetesen beszélgetnek, illetve mesél neki Piton, mintha mindig is így lett volna. Mintha a férfi is élvezte volna, hogy megoszthat valamit Hermionéval, annyira ömlöttek belőle a szavak. Mindenesetre a lány örült neki, hogy volt tanára egy kicsit közvetlenebb vele, és régi mesékről beszélgetnek.

– Lehet, hogy még mindig élnek? Hogy itt vannak valahol, és figyelik az embereket? – Hermione, miközben ezt kérdezte, kutatóan körbenézett, hátha megpillantja a párt a bokrok között, vagy a fák árnyékában.

– Kötve hiszem – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, és eltolta magát a korláttól.

Hermione elbambulva továbbra is a víz felé fordult Piton méregető tekintete kíséretében. Újra csendbe burkolóztak, és csak gondolataik kavargására figyeltek. Mindkettőjüknek a legenda járt a fejében, nem is tudták, mennyire hasonló a lelkesedésük a régi mítoszok, mesék iránt. Bár Piton sejtette, hogy Hermionét is nagyon érdekelhetik az ilyen témák, hiszen szüntelenül feltámadó kérdései csakis erre utalhattak.

– Valószínűbbnek tartom, hogy már rég meghaltak, hiszen ez a történet több mint ezer éves – mondta végül a professzor, és hátrált egy lépést.

Hermione meg sem rezzent, csak a korlátra könyökölve bámulta a vízfelszínt. Gondolatai szüntelenül a fiatal pár körül forogtak, minél többet meg szeretett volna tudni a történetükről. Talán majd, ha elintézték ezt a manós ügyet… utána egy kicsit körbeérdeklődhet a helybeliektől.

*

A nap már alacsonyan járt, amikor felébredt a hotelszobában. A tompa félhomályban Pitonnak nyoma sem volt. Kókadtan pislogott néhányat, hogy az álmosság is útra keljen. Amikor eszébe jutott, hogy nemsokára nekivágnak a misztikus tavak világának, teljesen fellelkesült, és minden pilledtsége tovaszállt. Hermione szinte kipattant az ágyból, gyorsan rendbe szedte magát, és már indult volna az étterembe, amikor rájött, hogy nincs kiábrándítva. Manóként pedig csak nem sétálhatott fel-alá, hiszen a szálló tele volt muglikkal.

Türelmetlenül járkálni kezdett az apró helyiségben, és átkozta Pitont, amiért magára hagyta. Végül megunta a dolgot, és lehuppant az ágya szélére. Miközben azon töprengett, hogy hogyan értesítse a férfit felébredéséről, és, hogy ideje lenne indulniuk, körbenézett a szobában. Pillantása megakadt a szomszédos ágy párnája melletti könyvön, amit Piton előző este olvasott. Hirtelen ötlettel felállt, és odahajolt érte.

A könyv a _Bájitaltan története_ címet viselte. Kinyitotta és fellapozta. Néhány érdekesebbnek tűnő részbe beleolvasott; meg kellett állapítania, hogy nagyon le tudja kötni a figyelmét az olvasmány. Eszébe jutott, amikor múlt éjjel a férfi megemlítette, hogy szereti a történelmet, és régebben sokat is olvasott róla. Mennyire furcsa hangsúllyal mondta… Abban a mondatban benne volt élete minden keserűsége.

Hermione mélyen felsóhajtott. Most először fordult elő vele, hogy megsajnálta volt professzorát; most először gondolt igazán bele, hogy milyen élete is lehetett. Több mint valószínűnek tartotta, hogy Piton nem akart soha tanár lenni, csak a körülmények összejátszottak ellene, és nem volt más választása. Milyen borzasztó lehet úgy leélni az életet, hogy az ember nem hozhatja meg a maga döntéseit… Mi van, ha Pitonnak az volt az utolsó beleszólása az életébe, amikor hátat fordított a Nagyúr eszméinek, és felkereste Dumbledore-t? Azóta csak egy báb volt.

De mióta Harry legyőzte Voldemortot, és Dumbledore is eltűnt, Pitonnak szabad élete volt. Hermionénak mégis az az érzése támadt, hogy a férfi ugyanúgy tengette a mindennapjait, mint korábban. Továbbra is várta az utasításokat, nem tudott visszaállni a normális életre. Arra az életre, amikor szabadon kutathatott régi titkok után a történelem csodáiba merülve. Még mindig azokat az átkozott gyógyfőzeteket főzte a kórházaknak, és szeptembertől még mindig a Roxfortban fog tanítani.

Hermionéban egyre erősödött a tenniakarás, manószemei összeszűkültek a felindulástól. Piton ugyanúgy megérdemli a normális életet, mint bárki más – ha nem jobban. A férfi sem képzelhette mindig ilyennek az életét… neki is kellett, hogy legyenek álmai, vágyai, mint mindenkinek. Csak ezek a nyomorult háborús évek elfeledtették vele. De Hermione elhatározta, tesz arról, hogy eszébe jusson.

Visszarakta a könyvet a párna mellé, mintha hozzá sem ért volna, és leült saját fekhelyére. Hátát a fafalnak vetette, és mélyen gondolataiba merülve nézett maga elé felhúzott térdei felett. Mióta itt voltak, folyamatosan érezte a nyugalmat, amit a hely árasztott magából, és ami most is megbékítette zúgó fejét. Elhatározása ugyan megmaradt, de maga sem értette, hogy miért akar ennyire segíteni a férfin.

Hirtelen szöget ütött a fejébe, amit az egyik - házimanókról szóló - kutatása során olvasott a manók és a gazdájuk kapcsolatáról. Amikor egy manónak új gazdája lesz, különleges, mágikus kötelék alakul ki köztük. Ez nem csak biztosította, hogy a manó ne hazudhasson a gazdájának, és, hogy megérezhesse, ha az bajban van, vagy ha hívja, akárhol is van, de a manóban tiszteletet, segítőkészséget és odaadást ébresztett. Emiatt nem tagadhatta meg gazdája egyetlen parancsát sem, emiatt nem tehetett mást, mint amit ő kívánt, és emiatt nem árthatott neki.

És ezért akar most annyira segíteni Pitonnak.

A férfi gondolatai végszavára lépett be a szobába. Hermione rajtakapottan emelte fel a fejét, fülei ide-oda csapódtak a hirtelen mozdulattól.

– Ideje indulnunk – mondta tömören, mire a lány bólintott.

Felkelt az ágyból, és Piton elé állt, jelezve, hogy várja a bűbájt. A férfi egy pillanatra habozott, végignézett a manólányon, aztán egy pálcaintéssel elvégezte a varázslatot.

Nem kérdezte újra, hogy hogyan is néz ki, sejtette, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne, ezúttal sem kapna választ, bár még mindig roppant kíváncsi volt. Ahogy leértek a szállóból, ismét beléptek a kapun, ahol a biztonsági őr tájékoztatta őket, hogy már nem túl sok idejük van bóklászni, és az utolsó hajó is tíz perc múlva indul a túlpartra, vissza pedig egy órával később jön.

Pitont nem különösebben érdekelték az őr szavai; elnyújtott léptekkel a parkon belüli pénztárhoz sietett, ahol két jegyet vásárolt a hajóra, míg Hermione a korlátnak támaszkodva bámészkodott. Még mindig képtelen volt betelni a látvánnyal.

A férfi hamarosan felbukkant mellette, és intett, hogy menjenek a Kozjak-tó partjára, ahonnan a hajó indulni fog. Látták, hogy van még néhány vállalkozó szellemű turista rajtuk kívül, bár lényegesen kevesebb, mint reggel volt. A többség korán kelt útra, hogy minél több szegletét láthassa ennek a bámulatos vidéknek.

Amíg várakoztak, hogy felszállhassanak a hajóra, Piton ismét eltűnt pár pillanatra, hogy aztán egy kürtős kaláccsal térjen vissza, amit a kikötő melletti kis bódéban árusítottak.

– Normális vacsorára most nincs időnk, de nem akarom, hogy megint félájultan kelljen veled kirándulnom – mondta enyhe éllel a hangjában. Hermione értette a célzást: a foltos kontyvirág szedése közbeni ájulását nem volt ajánlott megismételnie. Hálásan letekert egy kicsit az édességből, és jóízűen elnyammogott rajta. Aztán udvariasan a férfi felé nyújtotta. Ő csak orrát felhúzva megrázta a fejét, és elfordult a lánytól. Hermione vállat vont, és folytatta a csemegézést.

Furcsa bizsergést érzett a gyomrában, de biztos volt benne, hogy ennek semmi köze az éhséghez. Ahogy közeledett a hajó, ami majd átviszi őket a túlpartra, a különös érzés egyre erősödött: mint amikor az ember egy rég nem látott ismerősével megbeszélt találkozóra siet. Izgatott volt, de ebbe az izgatottságba valami más is vegyült. Valami, amiről fogalma sem volt, mi lehet. Érezte, hogy ha felszáll arra a hajóra, akkor valami visszafordíthatatlan folyamatot indít el.

Újabb falatot nyomott a szájába, és próbálta kizárni fejéből a rossz gondolatokat. Elvégre csak egy lépésre áll attól, hogy ismét ember legyen – és ne csak néhány órára –, akkor meg mit izgul úgy, mint Neville tenné, ha kijelentenék: bájitalfőző versenyre kell mennie, ahol Piton is zsűritag?

Elmosolyodott a gondolatara, majd mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy a hajó lágyan megállt a kikötőben, és várta, hogy megszabaduljon utasaitól. A turisták arcán egytől egyig nyugalom és béke tükröződött, mosolyogva léptek a pallóra, hogy aztán felfrissülve folytassák az utat a szállójuk felé.

– Menjünk – hangzott a halk, de határozott utasítás Pitontól.

Hermione szorgalmasan lépkedett a nyomában. A férfi átadta jegyeit a bejáratnál ácsorgó kezelőnek, aki kettétépte azokat, majd a megmaradt papír fecniket visszaszolgáltatta a professzornak.

A lány ösztönösen egy korlát melletti helyet keresett, hogy tökéletes rálátása legyen a vidékre, Piton azonban csak leült az első útjába kerülő padra. Kezeit az ölében nyugtatva bámult maga elé; láthatóan mélyen gondolataiba merült.

A hajó az utasok felszállása után ringatózva nekiindult. Rajtuk kívül még egy idősebb házaspár, és egy kétgyermekes család is volt a fedélzeten, de Hermione épp csak végigfuttatta rajtuk a tekintetét, már fordult is vissza a korlát felé. Látta, hogy a professzor magába fordult, nem akarta megzavarni őt a fecsegésével és a kérdéseivel. Így is épp eleget zaklatta már Plitvice miatt, nem akarta felmérgelni a mértéktelenségével. Csak bámult ki a fejéből, gondolatai pedig minduntalan visszatértek az elmúlt napokhoz, hetekhez.

Hiába, érezte, hogy ez a kaland hamarosan véget ér, és – nem tudott mit tenni ellene – sajnálta. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha valaki néhány hónappal korábban azt mondja, nem akar majd elszakadni Pitontól, képtelenségnek tartotta volna, és jót nevet a dolgon, de most… most, hogy tényleg így érzett, nem tudta hova tenni. Egyszerűen annyira rendben lévőnek érezte azt, hogy reggelente felkelve reggelit készítsen a férfinak, hogy aztán az asztalnál ülve együtt reggelizzenek, újságot böngésszenek, aztán a nap hátralévő részét a laborban töltve vitatkozzanak egy-egy cikken, bájitalon, akármin. Este pedig némi vacsora után leüljenek a nappaliban, belebújjanak kedvenc könyvükbe, és néma olvasgatással elteljen az este.

Úgy érezte, nem támadnának ilyen gondolatai, ha nem lenne a helynek ez a borzasztóan nyugtató hatása. Hirtelenjében kezdte tisztábban látni a helyzetét. Azt, hogy az elmúlt hetekben nem pusztán megismerte volt tanárát, de megbarátkozott vele, mi több, _elfogadta_ a maga goromba, cinikus valójában. Talán egy kicsit meg is szerette.

Hermione váratlanul szédülni kezdett, ezért még erősebben kapaszkodott a korlátba. A kürtős kalács zacskója idegesen megzörrent a kezében. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy kissé csillapítsa száguldó gondolatait, majd amikor úgy érezte, hogy tud tenni pár lépést, óvatosan leült Piton mellé a padra. A férfi egy pillanatra ránézett, összeráncolta a szemöldökét, majd újra ölében pihenő kezeit bámulta.

A hajó néhány némaságba burkolózott perccel később megállt a túlparton, és kevés utasa pillanatok alatt elhagyta a fedélzetét.

– Kérjük kedves látogatóinkat, hogy hat órára érjenek vissza a kikötőbe, az utolsó hajóhoz, amely visszaviszi önöket a bejárathoz! A park az utolsó hajó érkezése után bezár éjszakára.

A hangosbemondó még néhányszor elismételte a figyelmeztetést, de se Piton, se Hermione nem foglalkozott vele. A férfi céltudatosan nekilendült, Hermione pedig követte őt a fatönkökből kirakott járdán.

Az utat magas, sűrű fák szegélyezték, itt-ott kisebb patakok csörgedezését hallották, melybe madárcsicsergés vegyült. A nyár vége még nem ért el ide, mindenütt zöldellő levelek lógtak alá.

Mikor már senki sem volt a közelükben, Piton megállt, és elővette a pálcáját. A lány értetlenül figyelte, ahogy ráfordítja, és már épp kérdésre nyitotta a száját, amikor a mozdulatból rájött, hogy egy egyszerű, hétköznapi kiábrándító bűbájról van szó. A professzor aztán magán is elvégezte a varázslatot.

Tovább folytatták az utat az ösvénnyé váló, lágyan emelkedő úton. Hermionét ismét a hajón támadt gondolatai kötötték le, bármennyire is próbálta őket kiverni a fejéből. Egyszerűen nem akart arra gondolni, hogy rosszul esik neki, hogy vége van a Pitonnal együtt töltött időnek. A férfi némán lépdelt mellette, rá sem nézett. Tudta, hogy őt egyáltalán nem foglalkoztatja a dolog, bizonyára alig várja, hogy végre megszabaduljon tőle és a velejáró problémáktól.

– Ez itt a Prascanko – szólalt meg hirtelen a férfi. Hermione nem értette, miről beszél, de aztán észrevette, hogy egy újabb tó partjára érkeztek. A lánynak nagyon ismerős volt a tó neve, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy honnan. – Azonban sajnálatos módon elég messze van az a hely, amit mi keresünk.

– Mennyire messze?

– Le kell térnünk az ösvényről – magyarázta Piton halkan –, mert így csak visszajutunk a kikötőhöz. A tó partján fogunk végigmenni egy kis öbölhöz.

– És aztán? – Hermionénak közben leesett, hogy a Prascanko az a tó, amelybe a legenda szerint beledobták a fiút.

– Meglátjuk – hangzott a felelet. Ez nem volt túl bíztató.

– Nem tudja, hogy pontosan hová kell mennünk? – A lány kérdése a tervezettnél kétségbeesettebbnek és felháborodottabbnak hangzott.

– Majd a bájital megmutatja, felesleges hisztiznie – nézett rá gúnyosan a férfi, mire Hermione elszégyellte magát.

Továbbindultak, ám alig tíz méter után az út látszólag visszakanyarodott oda, ahonnan elindultak. Piton ezzel nem foglalkozott, átlépett az ellenkező irányban lévő alacsony fakerítésen, amellyel a turistákat igyekeztek távol tartani, és folytatta az utat a part mentén. Hermione szó nélkül követte.

Ahogy közeledtek ahhoz a bizonyos helyhez, amiről valójában fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mi is, Hermione gondolatai egyre élénkebbé váltak, mintha ki akarnának szakadni a fejéből. Régi bájitaltan órák képei jelentek meg képzeletében, amelyeken Piton szenvtelenül gúnyolódott a griffendéles bagázs értelmi képességein, majd ezek ellentéteként felbukkantak a férfival közösen végzett bájitalkészítések, a macskagyökér és a citromfű felhasználásról szóló viták, ahogy a férfi a konyhaasztalnál kakaót iszik… Szinte szédülni kezdett a rengeteg emléktől, egy pillanatra meg is tántorodott.

– Minél közelebb vagyunk, annál erősebbé válik a mágia – szólalt meg Piton, amikor Hermione gondolataitól megrészegülten rálépett a sarkára –, próbáld meg lezárni az elméd.

A lány értetlenül nézett rá.

– A mágiától jönnek ezek a gondolatok? – Piton biccentett.

– Felerősíti azokat az élményeket és problémákat, amelyek a leginkább foglalkoztatnak. Leveszem a kiábrándítást magunkról – tette még hozzá, és egy pálcaintéssel megszüntette a varázslatot.

Hermione nagy levegőt vett, és próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Sosem tanult okklumenciát, mégis, hogy a viharba zárja le az elméjét? Igyekezett más mederbe terelgetni a gondolatait; Harry és Ron jutott eszébe; mennyire fognak örülni, hogy végre megvan elveszettnek hitt barátnőjük. Ám ez sem volt hatásos: a következő kép már arról szólt, hogy a két fiú Pitont ócsárolja, amiért eddig rejtegette őt előlük.

Bármivel is próbálkozott, végül mindig a professzornál kötött ki. Megsemmisülten lehunyta a szemét, és összeszorított szájjal igyekezett rávenni magát, hogy ne kezdjen érzései és gondolatai Pitonnal való megosztásába. A feladat azonban minden lépéssel egyre nehezebb lett.

– Azért remélem, tudja, hogy másnak nem főzök bio-vacsorát – csúszott ki a száján.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. rész**

Perselus Pitonnak az az érzése támadt, hogy ez a kis kirándulás még nagyobb megpróbáltatást jelent az elméjének, mint évtizedeken át Voldemort szemébe hazudni. Ahogy a bájital vonzása által egyre közelebb haladtak a Prascanko egy kis öbléhez, egyre különösebb gondolatai támadtak. Már a hajón is fel-felmerült benne, hogy talán hagyni kellene az egészet a fenébe, elvégre jól megvoltak a manó-Grangerrel, de amikor már a tó partján jártak, még elviselhetetlenebbé vált a lánnyal töltött napok emlékeinek kísértése. Akarattal igyekezett másra figyelni, ilyenkor Dumbledore-on járt az esze, és olyan jelenetek pörögtek le lelki szemei előtt, amelyekben különféle fájdalmas módokon kínozza az idős mágust. Ösztönei azt súgták, tartogat még meglepetéseket ez a nap – kellemetlen meglepetéseket, amelyek csak fokozni fogják a volt igazgató iránt táplált dühét.

Ám amint gondolatban megfosztotta Dumbledore-t mindenféle édességtől, citromportól, valamint feketére változtatta a rikító, gusztustalan színű talárjait, újra Hermione arca jelent meg vízióiban. Az a pillanat, amikor először változott vissza emberré a szeme láttára. Aztán befurakodott a manó-arca is, ahogy sertepertélt a konyhában vagy épp a laborban. Vagy amikor ijedten, némán segítségért fohászkodva tekintett rá, Kennyvel a nyomában. A hatalmas barna szemek mögött mindig is ott volt a lány, épp csak nem vette észre.

Józanabbik énje ekkor buzdította elméje lezárására. A Nagyúrnál bejött, talán Plitvicén is kifog.

Ami azonban Voldemorttal szemben viszonylag hatásosnak bizonyult, az a legendás hely mágiája ellen csak pillanatnyi megoldást jelentett. Szerénytelenség nélkül mondhatta, hogy a legkiválóbb okklumentorok közé tartozott, most mégis cserbenhagyta minden tudománya; elméjét csak néhány rövid pillanatig volt képes lezárva tartani, utána ismét a manó-Hermione képe úszott a fejébe, ahogy a kedvenc foteljében ücsörögve, száját összeszorítva, szemeivel rezzenéstelenül a lapokat követve, elmélyülten olvas.

Észrevétlenül megrázta a fejét, hátha ezzel el tudja hessegetni a zavaró gondolatokat, de tudta, esélye sincs. A lány ott battyogott mellette, hozzá hasonlóan gondolataiba merülve. Néhány pillanatra kényszert érzett, hogy belenézzen a fejébe, hogy megtudja, mi foglalkoztatja annyira, de racionálisabb énje arra jutott, hogy jelen pillanatban a saját gondolatait is képtelen megzabolázni, nincs szüksége még egy nő kusza eszmefuttatásaira is.

Eddig próbálta elkerülni, hogy mélyen belemásszon saját érzéseinek boncolásába, ám a mágia minden lépéssel egyre erősödött, ő pedig már nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy megvitassa magával azt, amit az elmúlt másfél hónapban igyekezett elkerülni. Persze, korábban is rengeteget gondolkozott Darbyn, a manón; azon, hogy mitől annyira különleges, mitől annyira furcsa, mi van benne, amitől élvezi a társaságát, de azt sosem vallotta be magának, hogy meg is kedvelte őt. Most azonban ott dörömbölt a gondolat a fejében, és képtelen volt letagadni, hogy a sok bájitalfőzéssel töltött idő, az apró viták, a bevásárlás, a közös olvasások mind olyan élmények voltak, amelyekre szívesen emlékezett. Amelyeket bármikor megismételt volna – úgy meg még inkább, hogy a lány a saját testében van.

Mielőtt felszálltak a hajóra, egy pillanatra tényleg vissza akart fordulni, megmondani a lánynak, hogy felesleges az egész, sosem lesz újra véglegesen ember – csak azért, mert nem akarta elengedni. Ő maga is tudta, hogy mennyire nem vall rá ez a viselkedés, hiszen őt sosem érdekelték mások. Ám erre a gondolatra fanyar mosolyra húzódott a szája; volt egy maroknyi ember a földkerekségen, aki kiérdemelte Perselus Piton figyelmét és tiszteletét, talán szeretetét is, s a férfi mindennél jobban ragaszkodott ezekhez az emberekhez. Ilyen volt a bohókás Sylvester is: bármennyire idegesítően bugyuta és ügyetlen volt, rendelkezett azzal a képességgel, hogy Perselus mélyére lásson, és tudja kezelni a férfi nehéz természetét. Ahogy az édesanyja is, Sylvester is tudta, hogy barátja túlontúl komplikált lélekkel rendelkezik, ám ahelyett, hogy emiatt elfordult volna tőle, igyekezett lebontani az azt körbevevő falakat. A harmadik – és egyben utolsó – ember, aki különleges helyet kapott Perselus életében a közelben volt, és nyilvánvalóan már számított a látogatásukra. Albus Dumbledore nem véletlenül hagyta a bájitalmesternél egykoron néhány hajszálát; tudta, hogy eljön majd az az idő, amikor a tanárnak szüksége lesz rá.

De hogy Hermione is ezek közé az emberek közé került volna? Perselus igyekezett meggyőzni magát a nemleges válaszról, kevés sikerrel. Ugyan elsősorban Darby volt az, akinek sikerült közel férkőznie az olyannyira elzárt lelkéhez, mégis be kellett látnia, hogy Darby és Hermione egy és ugyanaz a lény. Ezt volt a legnehezebb elhinnie és feldolgoznia.

Ám most valami más volt – nem olyan, mint a másik három emberrel. Rendben volt, hogy nem akarta, hogy a lány kiszakadjon az életéből, de ez nem is történhet meg, elvégre mindketten Rend-tagok, ha másért nem is, emiatt biztosan nem kerülhetik el egymást. Az viszont már nem volt rendben, hogy úgy érezte: ennyi nem elég neki. A tavak mágiája ébresztette csak rá erre; ő azt akarta, hogy maradjon minden úgy, ahogy azt az elmúlt másfél hónapban megszokta. Közös reggeli, közös munka a laborban, beszélgetések, viták, néha egy-egy váratlan vendég, Sylvester téblábolása és ugratásai, aztán közös vacsora, majd olvasás a nappaliban. Bármilyen triviálisnak is hangzott, szüksége volt arra, amit ettől a lánytól kapott.

Tudta, hogy a tavak mágiája nélkül nem engedte volna idáig kalandozni gondolatait, már régen fenékbe átkozta volna magát ezért a sok ostobaságért, de ahogy tette a lépéseket, egyre közeledve a titokzatos öbölhöz, megsokszorozódtak, felerősödtek ezek az eszmefuttatások, szokatlan érzések kerítették hatalmukba, és képtelen volt uralkodni rajtuk. Az okklumencia a kezdeti aprócska hatásfokát is elveszítette.

Mi lehet ez a ragaszkodás? Miért érzi úgy, hogy szüksége van a lányra, amikor korábban is remekül megvolt nélküle? A kérdés kevésbé tűnt gúnyosnak a fejében, mint szerette volna, hiszen a válasz már ott várta készen: megvolt nélküle, de vele együtt kifejezetten elégedett és boldog volt. Még ha nem is vette észre.

Nem akart ezen gondolkozni, nem akart ostobának tartott, nevetséges érzelmeket felfedezni, nem akarta, hogy az, ami eddig mélyen elrejtve ott pihent a tudatalattija legalján, az most holmi mágiadömping hatására a felszínre törjön, és ő röhejes szituációkat generáljon, csak mert nagyobb a hely mágikus rezgésszáma a normálisnál.

Hermione ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy letapossa a sarkáról a cipőjét.

Először le akarta teremteni, hogy értékelné, ha a lány tiszteletben tartaná a magánszféráját, ám amikor meglátta az arcát – a fiatal nőjét, akinek külseje egyre inkább hasonlított Hermione Granger alakjára –, tudta, hogy őt is legalább annyira ingerültté tehette az erős gondolatáramlás, mint őt magát.

– Minél közelebb vagyunk, annál erősebbé válik a mágia – mondta végül, figyelmen kívül hagyva az őt ért sérelmet –, próbáld meg lezárni az elméd.

– A mágiától jönnek ezek a gondolatok? – kérdezte értetlenül, mire a férfi bólintott.

– Felerősíti azokat az élményeket és problémákat, amelyek a leginkább foglalkoztatnak. Leveszem a kiábrándítást magunkról – tette még hozzá, és egy pálcaintéssel megszüntette a varázslatot. Kicsit jobban érezte magát. Ugyan semmi látható eredménye nem volt cselekedetének – a lány továbbra is a férfi által fenntartott emberi külsőben lépkedett mellette – de azzal, hogy nem kellett fenntartania az őket kíváncsi szemek elől elrejtő bűbájokat, valamivel könnyebben tudta megzabolázni feltörő gondolatait.

Egy pillanatra még végigmérte a lányt, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni alakjának változását. A bűbáj, amellyel időről-időre embernek álcázta őt, a lányt az ő ízlése szerint alakította. Eleinte ezzel nem is volt semmi gond, egy egyszerű, átlagos boszorkánnyal járta végig a mugli boltot annak idején, ám most ijesztően feltűnő hasonlatosságokat vélt felfedezni a bűbáj-külső és Hermione Granger között. A bűbáj hatására ugyanis a korábbi, ideáljának megfelelő egyenes barna haj begöndörödött, a barna szemek pedig a lány eredeti szemének árnyalatát vették fel; arcának vonásai finomultak, fiatalodtak, alkata is volt diákjáéhoz vált hasonlatossá. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy minden összejátszik az érzékei ellen.

Igyekezett a rá váró dolgokra feladatként, küldetésként tekinteni, és azzal a tudattal nyugtatta magát, hogy amint megtalálják Dumbledore-t, megfojtja az öreget: nem is választhatott volna ennél borzasztóbb helyet a bujkálásra. Iszonyú balsejtelem kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében, ám – mint sok egyéb gondolatra – erre is igyekezett nem figyelni.

Így hát megint Hermionénél lyukadt ki, akármennyire is próbálta lezárni az elméjét. A lány arca folyton-folyvást beúszott a képzeletébe, ám ezek ténylegesen kitalált képzetek voltak: ahogy főz a konyhájában, és kedvesen elé teszi a reggelit, közben ő is leül, és újságot olvasva hozzálát a kakaójához. Tudta, hogy ez sosem történt meg, legfeljebb Darby alakjában volt szerencséje megtapasztalni hasonlót. Eszébe jutott az az eset, amikor gyógyfőzeteket vitt a Szent Mungóba és néhány vidéki magánrendelőbe, majd este megérkezve ínycsiklandozó illatok fogadták; Hermione akkor azt a tervet eszelte ki, hogy egészséges életmódra neveli a férfit, mindezt pedig egy maximálisan biotermékekből elkészített vacsorával kezdte.

– Azért remélem, tudja, hogy másnak nem főzök bio-vacsorát.

Meg sem próbálta leplezni meglepettségét, amikor megtorpant, és a lányra pillantott. Mintha akkor jött volna rá, mit is mondott, arcán piros rózsák jelentek meg zavarában.

– Tudja… ezek a gondolatok… egyszerűen szétfeszítik a fejemet – folytatta a lány, arcán látszott, hogy valóban erős küzdelmet folytat az agyát érő impulzusokkal. – Úgyhogy muszáj elmondanom, mi megy most végbe bennem, kérem, engedje meg… különben biztosan megőrülök.

Perselus csak nézte őt, továbbra sem folytatta az útjukat. Próbálta megérteni, mire is megy ki ez az egész. Neki is nehéz volt, de eszébe sem jutott, hogy megossza a lánnyal, mi megy végbe benne; inkább tőből leharapná a nyelvét, semmint hogy ilyesmire vetemedjen. Végül biccentett egy aprót, és intett, hogy menjenek tovább.

Hallotta, hogy Hermione mély lélegzetet vesz, mintha vizsga előtt állna, és még utoljára összeszedné, mit is kell felelnie a tanár kérdésére.

– Folyton olyan képek pörögnek a fejemben, amiknek közük van magához. Bájitaltan órák, étkezések a Nagyteremben, találkozások a főhadiszálláson… mintha csak sorra akarnám venni, hogy mi mindent éltem át magával. – Perselus továbbra sem szólt semmit, bár ha lehet, még meglepettebb volt, mint a lány első mondatánál. Azt hitte, hogy Hermione esze a barátain jár, vagy legalábbis valami egészen máson, mint ő. Miért is foglalkoztatná a lányt? Hiszen semmi jót nem tett vele… Talán épp ez a lényeg: most végre beolvashat volt tanárának, felhánytorgathatja neki minden régi sérelmét, elvégre varázslat hatása alatt áll. – Aztán a magánál töltött hetek emlékei jelentek meg… és ahogy újra átéltem ezeket, rádöbbentem, hogy maga mennyire más, mint amilyennek az iskolában megismertem. Hogy nem egy érzéketlen tuskó áll az álarca mögött.

Perselus végképp elvesztette a fonalat. Miről beszél ez a lány? Nem akart ránézni, tartott tőle, hogy akkor nem tudja meg a folytatást, márpedig ő kíváncsi volt, rettentően kíváncsi. Talán Hermione mégsem egy hatalmas szitokáradatot akar rázúdítani.

– Amikor láttam, hogy hogyan bánik az édesanyjával – illetve hogy ő hogyan bánik magával –, azt gondoltam, mennyire furcsa… mennyire furcsa, hogy magának is vannak ilyen… hogy van valaki, akivel nem lekezelő – nyögte ki végül. Perselus érezte, hogy még mindig nem találta meg a megfelelő szavakat, de még most sem mert hátranézni. – Úgy értem… annyira _megértő_ volt vele. Elnézte a bolondos dolgait, ráhagyta a rigolyáit… Akkor először nagyon… együtt éreztem magával. – A férfi meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Hermione zavarában a szájába harapott. – Aztán ott van Sylvester is. – Perselus különös gombócot érzett a torkában. A lány tényleg ennyire kiismerte? Végigveszi azokat az embereket, akik fontosak és különlegesek a számára? – Sosem hittem volna, főleg Neville miatt nem, hogy képes arra, hogy egy magánál jóval tehetségtelenebb emberrel barátságos legyen. Persze, piszkálja őt, de ez kölcsönös… ráadásul maga elnézi, mi több, élvezi, amikor Sylvester kötözködik magával. Hagyja magát, belemegy a játékba, és… és emiatt is teljesen más szemmel kezdtem nézni magára. – Hallotta, hogy Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt némaságba burkolózott volna. Nem akart válaszolni, nem is tudott volna mit. A lánynak igaza volt, de a világért sem reagált volna. Szöget ütött a fejébe, hogy míg a lányra figyelt, lázongó gondolatai mintha kiszaladtak volna a világból, nem zargatták többet. Azonban, ahogy egyre hosszabbra nyúlt a csend, ezek kezdtek újra feléledni, és visszatérni. – És azt hiszem, Dumbledore-ral is valahogy így lehet – szólalt meg végül újra Hermione. – Gondolom, nem tréfából tépkedte meg egy álmos reggelen az igazgató úr haját; hiszen mondta is, hogy ő maga adta. Nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy megkereshesse, ha szüksége van rá.

Hermione ismét elhallgatott, Perselus továbbra sem szándékozott válaszolni. Konokul rakta egyik lábát a másik után. A sötét ösvényre halvány csíkot vetett a fogyó hold fénye.

– Aztán észrevettem, hogy velem is máshogy bánik – folytatta a lány kissé témát váltva. Perselus összeszűkítette szemeit. – Nem éreztem magamat az alárendeltjének. Ugyan, amikor beszélgettünk, jöttek gúnyos megjegyzések, közbeszólások, de ezeket képtelen voltam magamra venni, azok után meg végképp nem, hogy láttam, hogyan viselkedik Sylvesterrel. Tudtam, hogy ezek csak jó szándékú csipkelődések. Aztán, amikor ruhát adott; persze, azt mondta, azért, hogy ne okozzak balesetet, de amikor először ébredtem szakadt ruhában, volt más furcsaság is: be voltam takarva. Amikor újra végiggondoltam, hogy mi is történt, akkor arra jutottam, hogy talán emiatt változtam vissza éjszakára: a maga gondoskodása miatt.

Perselus a szeme sarkából vetett rá egy pillantást. Neki ez nem jutott eszébe, de ezt véletlenül sem kívánta a lány manóorrára kötni. Ugyanakkor látott benne logikát… de miért szabta volna egy rosszakarója olyan feltételhez az átok megtörését, ami ennyire _idillikus_? A korábban érzett balsejtelem ismét feltörni látszott benne.

– Már csak pár napunk volt teliholdig. Amíg magánál laktam, szépen lassan eltűntek a korábbi ellenérzéseim, mert megismertem, hogy milyen valójában, még ha maga észre sem vette, mennyire máshogy viselkedik, mint az iskola falai között. Én csak… – A lány elakadt a szóáradatban. Hermione úgy érezte, hirtelen minden értelmes szó távozott az agyából, csak a káosz maradt, és nem tudja folytatni, amit annyira el akart mondani. Ránézett a mellette menetelő férfira, de ő nem méltatta arra, hogy visszanézzen rá, mereven bámulta a földet maga előtt. – Szerettem volna, ha tudja, hogy jól éreztem magam.

Perselus továbbra sem állt meg, azonban Hermione igen. Amikor észrevette, hogy elhalkultak a lány léptei, visszafordult, és találkozott a pillantása a hatalmas, barna szemekkel, amelyekben most már képes volt felfedezni volt tanítványa értelmesen csillogó íriszét. Talán életében először érezte, hogy egy pillantástól görcsbe rándul a gyomra. Hermione közelebb ment hozzá, ahogy megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a férfi teljes figyelmét élvezi.

– Szerettem volna, ha tudja, hogy az egész sétánk alatt, ahogy közeledünk a célunkhoz, egyre inkább azon járt az eszem, hogy mi mindenen mentünk keresztül az elmúlt hetek során. Ha tudja, hogy mennyire jó volt mindez. Úgy éreztem, tartozom annyival, hogy elmondjam. – Hermione beharapta az alsóajkát, így próbálva megakadályozni, hogy az utolsó gondolatát is megossza volt tanárával, de nyilvánvalóan ez a csöppnyi ellenkezés nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy ez sikerüljön. – Hiányozni fognak ezek a napok.

Perselus csak csöndesen nézte őt. Nem akarta végiggondolni, mit is jelentenek ezek a szavak, nem akarta, hogy eljusson a tudatáig, hogy miről beszél ez a lány. Nem akarta azt a következtetést levonni, hogy Hermione _is_ megkedvelte őt. Amikor ismét találkozott a tekintetük, csak komolyan bólintott egyet.

– Erre kell tovább mennünk – mondta közönyösen, és a víz felé intett.

Hermione nem tudta hová tenni a férfi viselkedését, de követte a tó felé. Azt gondolta – remélte –, hogy valamivel több reakciót fog kapni a vallomása. Nem volt nehéz kimondania a szavakat, Plitvice mágiája megkönnyítette a dolgát, ugyanakkor a félelem ott maradt benne. Kételkedés, hogy mit gondolhat most róla Piton. Félelem, hogy mit gondolna, ha kimondaná azt is, amire még a hely varázsa sem volt képes rávenni – amit még magának sem mert igazán beismerni.

Ahogy egyre hosszabbra nyúlt a csend, Hermione ezzel egyenes arányban egyre idiótábbnak érezte magát, és azt kívánta, bár időben kitépte volna a nyelvét, vagy tett volna valamit annak megakadályozása érdekében, hogy ennyire mélyen beleássa magát érzéseinek ecsetelésébe.

Perselus csak ment a bájital vonzása után, és továbbra is próbálta elkerülni a gondolkozás minden formáját. Ha hagyja, hogy értékelni kezdje a lány szavait a fejében, annak őrült dolgok és tettek lettek volna a következményei, ezt pedig semmiképpen nem engedhette meg. Főleg nem egy Plitvicéhez hasonló, mágiától túlfűtött helyen.

Mégsem tudott sokáig ellenállni, a lány szavai ott csengtek a fülében. Arra a drámai dologra sem akart gondolni, hogy még senki nem beszélt vele ennyire őszintén az iránta való érzéseiről, főleg nem a _pozitív_ érzéseiről. Minden lépéssel egyre közelebb került ahhoz, hogy feladja a harcot az elméjével, és engedje, hogy minden úgy történjen, ahogy az talán meg van írva az ilyen esetekre; felelőtlenül és ostobán ő is beismerje, mennyire ragaszkodik a lányhoz, és esze ágában sincs elengedni őt. Maradék önuralmát összeszedve azonban száműzte ezeket a gondolatokat a megszokott helyükre, agya leghátsóbb szegletébe, ám ahogy a víz alá kényszerrel lenyomott fadarabok, ez is hamar újra felbukkant a felszínen, amikor már nem bírta lent tartani.

Határozottan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy mire Dumbledore-hoz érnek, meg fog őrülni.

Kedélyállapotán az sem javított, amikor a partra érve egy pillanatra fogalma sem volt, merre kell továbbmenni.

A Prascanko felszíne éjsötéten fénylett a hatalmas fák alatt. Az öböl, mintha olaj borította volna a tetejét, feketén ásított. A part fái ráhajoltak a vízre, kísérteties hatást kölcsönözve a helynek.

Hermione némán botladozott minél közelebb a vízhez, mígnem manólábujjait elérte a hűvösen hullámzó víz. Lehunyt szemekkel élvezte a természetet, így próbálta lenyugtatni zsibongó gondolatait, amelyek hol azt harsogták, mekkora hülye volt, hogy így kiadta magát, hol pedig arra ösztönözték, hogy folytassa, mondjon még valamit, ami ráveszi a férfit, hogy megnyíljon.

– Merre tovább? – kérdezte, mikor végre úgy érezte, hogy mindkét idegesítő gondolatot sikerült lecsitítania.

Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna, a sötétbe bámult. A lány nem tudhatta, de valóban nem igazán figyelt a kérdésre, jobban érdekelte az az ostoba következtetés, aminek leszűrését eddig halogatta. Nagyon mélyen már beismerte magának is, hogy az a fajta „kedvelés", amit korábban legfeljebb csak így emlegetett, jóval több ennél, de képtelen volt arra, hogy azt az apró hangot a fejében, amely az sz-betűs érzést kántálta szüntelenül és egyre hangosabban az útjuk során, most elhallgattassa. Lehunyta a szemét, megrázta a fejét, majd a lány felé fordult.

– Arra – mutatott a tó közepe felé.

Látta, hogy Hermione értetlenül nézi, először a tavat, majd megint őt, de nem mondott többet. Amikor erre a lány is rájött, még egy lépést tett a víz felé, így meztelen lábfejét már teljesen beborította a hideg folyadék. Óvatosan leguggolt, ujjaival pedig elmélázva simogatta a hullámokat.

Perselus csak állt mögötte, figyelte a mozdulatait, és még mindig próbálta bebeszélni magának, hogy semmilyen hatással nincs rá ez az egész. Hermione jobb kezével végigsimított a sötét víz felszínén, enyhén felkavarva a homokot az alján, míg balját mellkasához szorítva tartotta. Kissé balra döntötte a fejét, valamit csinált a kezével, majd egy csuklásszerű hang kíséretében tovább simogatta a bársonyos vizet.

Hermione sírt.

Tétovázva tett egy lépést felé, léptei nem vertek zajt. Ellenállása szertefoszlott, ahogy végül kinyújtotta a lány felé a kezét, és óvatosan megérintette a vállát. Gyengéden megszorította, vigasztalóan, bár valójában fogalma sem volt róla, mi baja lehet. Hermione szipogott egyet, aztán megint megtörölte a szemét, és könnyes kezét a vízben mosta meg. Hátrapillantott a férfira, de Piton már nem őt figyelte; a víz mintha még sötétebbé, még sűrűbbé vált volna. Hermione nem értette, mit bámul ennyire rezzenéstelenül. Mérgesen elmorzsolta másik szeméből is a könnyeket, majd hasonlóan a korábbihoz, megtisztította a kezét.

A víz már nem volt olyan hideg, mint elsőre. Lassan felemelkedett, ám a férfi keze továbbra is a vállán nyugodott. A mozdulatára úgy tűnt, Piton is visszazökken a valóságba, elengedte a vállát, és levette tekintetét a különös vízről, helyette Hermione szemeit fürkészte. A lánynak akaratlanul is az jutott eszébe, hogy a férfi szemei pont olyan sötétek és mélyek, mint maga a tó; a hold halvány fénye pedig apró pontként tükröződött bennük.

A lány szemei még mindig nedvesek voltak, ahogy kutakodva figyelte a férfi arcát. Perselus érezte, ahogy testét átjárja a hely mágiája, sokkal erősebben és intenzívebben, mint előtte bármikor. Hermione torkából halk sóhaj tört elő, amelyet a férfi a sírás okozta levegőhiánynak tudott be. Ám ahogy nyakán végigsimított a lágy lehelet, mintha csak egy kártyavárat ért volna az apró szellő, összeomlott az a kevéske önfegyelme is, amellyel eddig visszatartotta magát az általa őrültnek tartott cselekedetektől, és engedve a régóta őt üldöző kísértésnek, közelebb hajolt. Az utolsó dolog, amit látott, mielőtt vágytól fűtötten lehunyta volna szemeit és ajkaival megízlelte volna a lányét, a szembenálló arca volt – melynek minden egyes millimétere megegyezett Hermione Grangerével.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. rész**

Hermione megkövülten állt, még mindig Perselus csókjának mámorában. A kezdeti bizonytalanság hamar átcsapott bátor szenvedélybe; a lány pillanatok alatt feldolgozta, hogy volt tanára fejében is hasonló gondolatok száguldottak végig ezen a mágiával kikövezett úton, és hozzá hasonlóan minden vágya az volt, hogy végre a másikhoz érhessen.

Persze, ezt nem gondolta végig, csupán később, a reakciói alapján tudta kikövetkeztetni. Ahogy a férfi ajkai megérintették az övét, testén forró hullámok száguldottak végig. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez minek köszönhető: Perselus érintésének, vagy annak a ténynek, hogy teste halvány derengésbe borulva egy pillanat alatt emberivé vált. Csak annyi időre váltak szét, hogy egy pillantást vessenek a lány immár valós, emberi alakjára; Hermionét már nem is érdekelte igazán, hogy visszakapta a testét, csak folytatni akarta azt a kellemes elfoglaltságot, amit néhány másodperccel korábban elkezdtek. Így hát a férfi kérdő pillantását figyelmen kívül hagyva szinte letámadta volt tanárát, és a nyakába csimpaszkodva folytatta a csókot; ezúttal sokkal határozottabban.

Perselusnak eszébe sem jutott tiltakozni, bár nem tagadhatta, meglepődött a lány lendületétől.

Hosszú perceken át csak álltak ebben a romantikus, vízparti, holdfényes bódulatban, és élvezték egymás megismerését. Perselus volt az, aki hamarabb megelégelte a számára már túlontúl szerelmes regénybe illő képet, és lassan elszakította magát Hermione szájától. Összeakadt a tekintetük; Hermione piros arccal, kissé szégyellősen nézett fel rá, amitől újra kedve támadt belevetni magát korábbi tevékenységükbe, ám ekkor egy másik gondolat férkőzött a fejébe, ami egész úton fel-felbukkant elméjében.

– Most már biztos, hogy meg fogom ölni Dumbledore-t.

Hermione értetlenül összeráncolta a szemöldökét; Perselusnak ez csaknem kéjes élvezetet nyújtott, hiszen még sosem látta, hogy a griffendéles eminens nem értett meg valamit elsőre. Aztán a lány pillantása megváltozott, szemei lassan elkerekedtek, és hitetlenül eltátotta a száját.

– Szóval igazam volt – suttogta megsemmisülten. Ezúttal Perselus volt az, aki nem értette. – Tényleg azért kezdtem el visszaváltozgatni, mert _betakartál_!

Nem, Perselus erről nem akart beszélni.

Vállat vont, majd mintha mi sem történt volna, visszafordult a tó sötét sziluettje felé. Volt itt valami. Valami, amiről megfeledkezett.

– Mennünk kell – mondta végül, és elindult a víz felé.

Pár lépés után cipője elérte a víz felszínét, ám Hermione meglepetésére a várttal ellentétben nem süllyedt el, és nem a víz alatti mocsaras iszapot érintette, hanem a víz felszínét. Ekkor jobban megvizsgálta a tavat; hosszú pillanatokon át, összeszűkített szemekkel próbált rájönni, mi olyan furcsa benne, miközben a férfi újabb lépést tett a tó közepe felé. Ahogy figyelte a tanár lába alatt a hullámokat, rájött, hogy azok nem is léteznek. Egy csíkban mintha megszilárdult volna a víz a tó közepe felé egy ösvényt alkotva. Pontosan abból a pontból indult ki az út, ahol ő korábban a vízben guggolva sírdogált.

– Majd bámészkodhatsz, ha végeztünk a kedves igazgatóúrral.

Hermione erre szó nélkül követte, bár nem értette, miért kell továbbra is felkeresniük Dumbledore-t. Ugyan ő is tele volt kérdésekkel, de fel nem foghatta, hogy ehhez mi szükség van az idős varázslóra. Hacsak nem…

– Ugye nem ő volt? – fakadt ki hirtelen, kissé megbillenve a víziösvényen.

Perselus válasz nélkül elkapta a kezét, mielőtt még beledőlt volna a tó sötétjébe. Hermione ekkor kezdett csak igazán elgondolkozni az elmúlt néhány különös perc eseményein, és láthatóan a férfinak is csak ez az érintés kezdte újra beindítani a mágiától túlterhelt agyát.

Egyfajta természetességgel fogták egymás kezét, miközben a lelkük csak úgy zakatolt. A lánynak fogalma sem volt róla, mi történik körülötte; rendben volt, hogy Plitvice varázsereje rávette, hogy azt a sok mindent elárulja a férfinak, és hogy valóban azt érezte, amit bevallott, de Perselus erre mit sem reagált. Mintha teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta volna az egész monológját, aztán, mint derült égből a villámcsapás, egyszer csak megcsókolta. Kell lennie valami ésszerű magyarázatnak.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor végigfuttatva magában az eseményeket, rájött, hogy a férfi ugyanúgy érzett, mint ő, csak épp személyiségének bizonyos korlátai megakadályozták abban, hogy ezt szavakkal is a lány tudomására hozza, helyette maradt a tettek embere. Ez így rendben is volt.

A férfi hirtelen megtorpant, és érdeklődve szemlélt valamit előttük.

– Mi ez? Egy örvény? – kérdezte a lány, miközben ő is megvizsgálta az előttük lévő furcsa jelenséget. A víz alig félméternyire mintha eltűnt volna előttük.

– Nem hiszem – rázta meg lassan a fejét Perselus, majd tett még egy óvatos lépést, maga mögött tartva a lányt a kezénél fogva. – Inkább egy lépcső.

Hermione meglepetten felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán követte az enyhe húzóerőt kifejtő férfit. Valóban egy lépcső volt; egy vízlépcső. Hermione még sosem látott ehhez foghatót: mindkét oldalán vízfal csorgott végig, melynek lágy szellője megcsapta az arcát. Hűvös volt, de nem kellemetlenül.

Perselus magabiztosan haladt előtte, de Hermione nem mulasztotta el észrevenni az ő arcán is végigfutó elismerést: a hely gyönyörű volt. Gondolatai visszakanyarodtak Dumbledore-hoz, és a férfi korábbi szavaihoz az igazgatóról. Úgy tűnt, Perselusnak szent meggyőződése, hogy az idős mágusnak köze van az ő átváltozásához. Ugyan azt el kellett ismernie, hogy egy valódi rosszakaró nem egy csókhoz kötötte volna az átok megtörését – merthogy az szemlátomást megtört, jött rá a lány –, de nem értette, hogy milyen motivációja lehetett Dumbledore-nak. Nos, ha így is volt, hamarosan rákérdezhet.

A lépcső aljára érve egy nagy, tágas barlangba értek, amelynek falán játszottak a fények. A lánynak ugyan ötlete sem volt, hogy honnan jöhet a világosság, hihetetlenül szépnek találta a sejtelmes táncukat.

Hermione majdnem felsikkantott ijedtében, de végül beérte annyival, hogy erősen megmarkolja Perselus kezét, mikor észrevette, hogy egy árnyékosabb beugróból egy fiú és egy lány alakja bontakozik ki. Arcukon ugyanolyan békés, derűs mosoly ült, és barátságosan közeledtek hozzájuk. Hermione elképzelni sem merte, hogy a vízlépcső végén húsvér emberekbe botlik – természetesen, Dumbledore-on kívül –, és szemlátomást Perselus sem volt ezzel másként.

– Kik maguk? – kérdezte az ismeretlen pártól. A fiatalok arca még vidámabbá vált, mintha szórakoztatná őket a férfi kérdése, de egyikük sem válaszolt. Hermione kicsit közelebb húzódott Perselushoz, és szemeit összeszűkítve méregette a különös alakokat.

Nyugalom és békesség áradt belőlük; ugyanaz a kellemes harmonikus érzés lett rajta úrrá, mint ami először szinte mellbe vágta, amikor Plitvicébe érkeztek. Mintha belőlük sugárzott volna minden, ami Plitvicét ilyen varázslatosan békéssé varázsolta. A gondolatra felcsillant a szeme, és izgatottan tett egy lépést a pár felé.

– Albus már várja magukat – felelte a fiú, és hívogatóan intett egyet a kezével.

Hermione meglepetten nyögött egyet, Perselus pedig összevonta a szemöldökét. Hermione figyelte a vonásait, és igyekezett kitalálni, hogy mi járhat a fejében, de erre nem sok esélye volt. Ő maga csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy a fiú és a lány ugyanaz a fiatal pár volt, akikről a Perselus által előadott legenda is szólt: végül is, lent voltak a víz alatt, ahol végül békére leltek a történet szerint. Mintha olvastak volna a gondolataiban, mindketten jelentőségteljes mosolyt villantottak rá.

– Mi felelünk Plitvice jólétéért – mondta a lány bársonyos, kacagó hangon.

– Azt mondják, aki idejön, meghallja a belső hangját, és megtalálja a békét – tette hozzá a fiú is, és sokatmondó tekintettel Perselus pillantását kereste. Hermione egészen biztosra vette, hogy a roxfortos diákok túlnyomó többsége sikítva rohant volna el, ha ezzel az arccal kell szembenéznie. – Albus szerint, ezt nekünk köszönhetik.

– Még senki sem jött le ide rajta kívül – jegyezte meg a lány is kissé szomorkás hangon, de mosolya mit sem halványult.

– Gyertek, hadd vezessünk el benneteket hozzá! – A fiú ismét intett a kezével, és Hermione tett egy bátortalan lépést felé. Perselus követte.

Hosszú, vízfallal övezett folyosón haladtak végig, Hermione azonban képtelen volt gyönyörködni ebben: szüntelenül az előtte haladó pár járt a fejében, és egyre biztosabbra vette, hogy róluk szól a legenda. De hogy lehetnek még mindig, ezer év után is életben? És mit keresnek még mindig idelent?

Egyik lépésről a másikra eltűnt a vízfal, és átadta helyét a melegebb faburkolatnak. Hermione legalábbis először ennek látta, de ahogy alaposabban is megvizsgálta, rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem egyszerű falapokból állnak, hanem valódi, élő fák törzsei és ágai hálózzák körbe őket, természetes folyosót alakítva ki, amelynek végén fény szűrődött ki egy ajtó alól.

– Albus odabent van – intett a lány ebbe az irányba.

Hermione váltott egy kérdő pillantást Perselusszal, aztán vissza akart fordulni a kísérőikhez, de azoknak addigra nyoma veszett.

– Hová lettek…? – nyögött fel Hermione, és sebesen forgatta a fejét, hátha megpillantja valahol őket.

– Eltűntek – felelte halkan Perselus, aztán egy gyengéd szorítással rávette a lányt, hogy kövesse. Együtt indultak az ajtó felé.

Hermione érezte a fák friss, természetes illatát, és hamarosan föld és avar szaga is megcsapta az orrát. Az a benyomása támadt, hogy egy erdő mélyén vannak, ami képtelenségnek tűnt azok után, hogy lejöttek a víz alá. Bár már ez a tény önmagában is épp elég abszurdul hangzott.

Megálltak az ajtó előtt, és néhány pillanatig csak némán, egymás arcát fürkészve vártak. Mintha a mindent eldöntő tárgyalásukra készültek volna belépni: Hermione gyomra idegesen rándult egyet, és elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mi várhat rájuk odabent. Dumbledore-ra számított, de vajon hihetett a két furcsa fiatalnak, akik csak úgy, szőrén-szárán eltűntek?

Perselus végül megszorította a kezét, a másikkal pedig a kilincs után nyúlt: egyszerre lépték át a küszöböt.

Hermione kissé csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy valóban Dumbledore vár rájuk odabent. Az idős varázsló úgy tűnt, mit sem változott azóta, hogy nem látta; talán egy kicsit kisimultak a ráncai, de félhold alakú szemüvege mögött még mindig ugyanolyan barátságosan csillogtak égszínkék szemei, és hosszú, fehér szakálla is még betűrhető volt a derékszíjába.

– Gyermekeim! – emelkedett fel hatalmas, faragott faasztala mögül. Hermione csak most nézett körbe alaposabban: a szoba lenyűgöző volt.

Mi több, elsőre talán szobának tűnt, most azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy sokkal több annál. Kábultan tett egy lépést, és szinte észre sem vette, hogy elengedte Perselus addig szorongatott kezét. Lenyűgözte őt a helyiség. Égbe nyúló fák alkották a falait, amelyek ágain mindenféle különös tárgy kapott helyet; valamelyiken könyvek sorakoztak, másokon apró, semmire sem való szerkezetek ácsorogtak vagy épp pörögtek, és Hermione érdeklődve szemlélt meg egy hagyományos Rubik-kockát is. Mintha a világ minden lim-lomját itt gyűjtötték volna össze.

Azonban a helyiségnek nem volt plafonja; ennek helyén a színtiszta ég nyúlt, de nem ám az éjszakai, ami korábban odakint terült el felettük, hanem a legverőfényesebb, legvilágosabb égszín. Még néhány csicsergő madár is szállt egyik ágról a másikra, máshol pedig mókusok, és más erdei állatkák rohangáltak fel-alá. Hermione nem bírt betelni a hellyel: mintha öt négyzetméterbe sűrítettek volna egy mesebeli erdőt.

– Reméltem, hogy hamarosan találkozhatunk – szólalt meg újra Dumbledore, és intett a kezével, hogy foglaljanak helyet az asztal túloldalán ekkor felbukkanó két kényelmes karosszékben. Perselus azonban nem mozdult, és Hermione még így két lépés távolságból is érezte a férfi feszültségét.

– Én pedig nagyon remélem, hogy kielégítő magyarázattal tudsz szolgálni az ittlétünkre – mondta vádló hangon, és meg sem próbálta leplezni a haragját.

– Adhatok nektek egy csésze teát? – kérdezte derűsen Dumbldore, és tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyta Perselus egyre növekvő mérgét. Hermione odalépett az asztalhoz, és egy pillantással próbálta rávenni a férfit is, hogy üljön le a felkínált helyre. Perselus még egy pillanatig villámokat szórt a tekintetével, aztán kissé belenyugvóan leereszkedett az egyik karosszékbe.

Dumbledore jókedvűen töltötte ki a teákat, míg Hermione továbbra is a hely látványával próbált betelni, Perselus pedig durvábbnál durvább szitkokat mormolt akadékoskodó vén varázslókról.

– Nem érdekel a teád – mondta aztán már normál hangerőn a bájitalmester, és erre Hermione is felkapta a fejét. – Inkább magyarázd el, mit műveltél már megint!

Hermione nem is igazán értette a férfi haragját. Elvégre ő volt az, akit megátkoztak, és manótestbe zártak hosszú hetekre; sokkal több joga lenne felháborodni. Mégsem érezte magát dühösnek. Persze, voltak kérdései, de összességében úgy gondolta, egész jól sült el az egész.

– Perselus szerint a maga keze van a dologban – szólalt meg végül, és kíváncsian nézett volt igazgatójára. Dumbledore leült az asztal túloldalán, és tüntetően játszani kezdett egy citromporos zacskóval. – Tényleg maga miatt változtam át házi manóvá? – Hermione igazán kínosan érezte magát a kérdéstől; mi van, ha Dumbledore-nak fogalma sincs semmiről?

– Házi manóvá? – Az idős mágus meglepetten nézett fel, kék szemei érdeklődve csillantak.

– Ugorjuk át a felesleges köröket, Albus. – Perselus kicsit előrébb dőlt a székén, hogy közelebbről nézhessen a varázsló szemébe. Hermione meglepetten látta az arcán átsuhanó bűntudatot. – Egészen pontosan mi volt a célod?

Dumbledore még egy pillanatig állta Perselus pillantását, aztán Hermionéra nézett. Végül egy sóhajjal hátradőlt, és az asztalra dobta a citromporát, hosszú ujjait sátorszerűen összeillesztette az álla alatt.

– Nos, több dolog is megfordult a fejemben – kezdett végül bele, és bocsánatkérő pillantással Hermionéra függesztette a tekintetét. – Hallottam a házi manók jogaiért folytatott törekvéseidről. – Hermione fénysebességgel pirult el ezektől a szavaktól. Miért kellett ezt pont Perselus előtt felhoznia? – Eredetileg azt terveztem, hogy néhány napra megmutatom, mit is jelent házi manónak lenni… úgyhogy el is határoztam, hogy a _beleegyezéseddel_ át is változtatlak.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy kérte volna az engedélyem – vonta fel Hermione gúnyosan a szemöldökét. A következő pillanatban pedig szinte elszégyellte magát, amikor rádöbbent, csaknem úgy beszélt, mint Perselus szokott. Végül arra jutott, hogy ennyi együtt töltött idő után ez rendben is van, és makacsul állta Dumbledore pillantását, aki ekkor zavartan bólintott.

– Igen, nos… később változtattam a terveimen, ugyanis eszembe jutott még valami. – Perselus felhorkantott a szavakra. – Szerettem volna mindkettőtöket megleckéztetni, és gondoltam, miért ne ütnék két legyet egy csapásra. – Perselus ismét hangosan adta tudtára, hogy ő kit is ütne le legszívesebben. – Tudom, hogy a Roxfortban nem sikerült közel kerülnötök egymáshoz, mi több, kifejezetten ellenséges viszonyt tápláltatok… tulajdonképpen, Perselus, nem emlékszem senkire, akivel valaha is barátságos lettél volna – sandított szemüvege mögül a férfira Dumbledore, mire egy gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul. – Szerettem volna, ha kicsit helyre teszitek a kapcsolatotokat, és mivel az alapötlet már megvolt, kézenfekvőnek tűnt, hogy Miss Granger hozzá kerüljön, mint házi manó. Szerencsére Sylvester remek segítségnek bizonyult. – Hermione szemei elkerekedtek döbbenetében, és Perselus sem tudta leplezni csodálkozását.

– Sylvester? – kérdezték együtt, ami mosolyt csalt Dumbledore arcára. Hagyta, hogy néhány pillanatig még hápogjanak meglepetésükben, aztán hozzáfűzte:

– Természetesen, fogalma sem volt, hogy segít nekem. Épp csak elhintettem néhány ötletmorzsát, mely szerint szükséged lenne egy házi manóra – magyarázta Perselusnak intézve.

Néhány pillanatig csendben ültek, aztán Dumbledore ünnepélyes hangon folytatta.

– Ez kettőtök leckéje volt. Ám ezúttal Miss Granger volt a tanár, és Perselus a diák. A diák, aki megtanult törődni, önzetlennek lenni és elfogadni. … És ha sejtéseim nem csalnak, akkor még ennél is többet kaptál. – Dumbledore sokatmondóan vendégeire pillantott. Hermione valamilyen különös oknál fogva fülig vörösödött, és Perselus meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy korábbi csókjuk emléke kísértette meg. – Viszonzást.

Hermione nem tudott segíteni pirulásán, de azért bátor griffendélesként megkockáztatott egy pillantást vetni Perselusra. A férfi is őt nézte, de tekintetében nyoma sem volt gúnynak vagy ellenszenvnek.

– Mi ez a hely? – kérdezte aztán Perselus, mintegy jelezve, hogy nem kívánja tovább boncolgatni a manó-témát.

– Ugye milyen bámulatos? – Dumbledore hangja csakugyan elkápráztatottan hangzott. – Annabelle és Tobias voltak olyan kedvesek, és befogadtak ide maguk közé.

– Annabelle és To…- Hermione elharapta a mondatot. – Ők azok, akik idevezettek minket? – Az idős mágus bólintott. – Róluk szól a plitvicei legenda, igaz?

– Úgy van – bólintott ismét a varázsló, és előredőlt ültében, hogy könyökét az asztallapra helyezhesse. – Itt élnek már időtlen idők óta, boldogan és szerelmesen. Az ő boldogságuk táplálja ezt a helyet – tette még hozzá, és úgy nézett körbe, mintha egy óriási citromporos tortában lenne. – Odafent az emberek érzik a mágiájukat, a szeretetüket, és ettől feltöltődnek. Még a muglik is megérzik a jelenlétüket, a varázslók pedig egészen különös dolgokat tapasztalhatnak. Amikor idejöttem, túlcsordultak bennem az érzések az idevezető úton; akkor eszeltem ki ezt a remek ötletet az összeboronálásotokra is.

– Hát ezért valóban megérte idejönnöd – jegyezte meg epésen Perselus, de hangjából hiányzott a valódi él, ami Hermionét mosolygásra késztette. Egy ilyen apró gesztus elég volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, Perselus egyáltalán nem bánta meg, hogy Dumbledore belekotnyeleskedett az életükbe.

– Örülök, hogy így gondolod, Perselus – sugárzott rá egy örömteli mosolyt a varázsló. – Most viszont, azt hiszem, ideje visszatérnetek.

Hermione lassan bólintott, és igyekezett napirendre térni az események furcsasága felett. Perselusszal együtt emelkedtek fel a székekről, amelyek azonnal el is tűntek erre. Már tett egy lépést az ajtó felé, amikor hirtelen visszafordult. Muszáj volt megkérdeznie.

– Dumbledore professzor… – habogta. – Ugye… Ugye többé nem változom manóvá?

Látta felvillanni a mágus szemében a derültséget, de megkönnyebbült, mikor meghallotta a válaszát.

– Nem, Hermione. Soha többé nem leszel házi manó.


	20. Epilógus

**Epilógus**

Ron békésen falatozta az újabb adag csokoládétortát, és már szinte meg is feledkezett arról, hogy Harry alig néhány órával korábban csaknem eltörte az orrát. Miután barátja elmesélte, hogy mi állt a Dumbledore-tól kapott levélben, Ront olyan mértékű megkönnyebbülés töltötte el, hogy befalta az összes, konyhában található süteményt, amit édesanyja az esti Rend-gyűlésre készített, így Mrs. Weasley kénytelen volt újabb adagot gyártani. Azonban most ezt is a kihalás veszélye fenyegette, hála Ron határtalan étvágyának.

– És mi volt abban a levélben, ami így felzaklatott? – kérdezte higgadtan Remus, aki rendszerint már fél órával a gyűlések kezdete előtt felbukkant a főhadiszálláson, így most is Harryékkel ücsörgött a konyhában.

– Hogy mi? – kérdezett vissza fújtatva. – Kezdem megérteni, hogy Voldemort miért akarta megölni Dumbledore-t! Annyira idegesítő ez az „én mindent tudok, de ti csak rágjátok a körmötöket" viselkedése, komolyan a falra mászom tőle!

– Harry! Nem ismerek rád! – csodálkozott el Remus, elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte a tomboló fiút. Ron békésen üldögélt mellettük, és jóízűen nyalogatta ujjairól a csokoládét. – Hogy mondhatsz ilyet Dumbledore-ra, azok után, hogy ennyit segített neked!

– Na persze, de hogyan? Végig tudta! Tudta, hogy hol van Hermione, és nem szólt!

– Hogy micsoda? – döbbent meg újra Remus. – Megvan Hermione?

– Meg! Végig az orrunk előtt volt – felelte csalódottan Harry. – Emlékszel Darbyra, Piton házi manójára? Na, _ő_ az!

– Mi? Ez képtelenség, Harry!

– Nem, dehogy, teljesen logikus. Dumbledore írt egy levelet Ronnak meg nekem, amiben közölte a maga derűs módján, hogy ne aggódjunk, Hermione biztonságban van, Piton professzorral épp hozzá tartanak. Már akkor sejtettem, hogy itt valami nem stimmel. Piton azt mondta, nincs kész a főzet… Aztán betoppant Sylvester. – Az említett férfi eddig csöndben üldögélt a számára odavarázsolt fotelben, és lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy Ron tömi magába a tortát, most azonban felkapta a fejét, és büszkén elvigyorodott, mintha ő oldotta volna meg a rejtélyt. - Látta, hogy sokkot kaptam, úgyhogy elolvasta a levelet. És akkor csak úgy mellesleg sikerült kinyögnie, hogy nemrég járt Pitonnál, és látta Hermionét! – Harry annyira belelovalta magát a történetbe, hogy úgy remegett a hangja, mintha csak most kapta volna kézhez azt a bizonyos Dumbledore-tól érkezett pergament. – Ráadásul ekkor elejtettem a levelet, és észrevettem, hogy a másik oldalára is van írva. És tudod mi volt? – kiabálta Harry, és Remus orra alá dugta a levelet.

„_Én varázsoltam el Miss Grangert. De ne aggódj többet, biztos kezekben volt végig. Perselus jó ember, még ha ezt nem is mutatja meg mindenkinek._

– Harry, kérlek, üljünk le. Nincs semmi baj. Hermione megvan, jól van, hamarosan hazajön. Mi kell még? – mondta csitítóan Remus, de Harry látta az arcán, hogy ő sem fogadja be ilyen könnyen az új információkat.

– Nem erről van szó. Heteken át kerestük őt, aggódtunk érte, kikészültünk lelkileg és idegileg. Te nem vagy csalódott?

– Igaza van Harrynek – jegyezte meg Sylvester. – Legalább lett volna egy nagy gonosz mágus vagy egy hétfejű sárkány vagy valami. – Remus szemét forgatva hallgatta, majd Sylvester elgondolkozva hozzátette: – Bár Perselus anyja felér egy sárkánnyal…

_Néhány évvel később_

Hermione próbálta kinyitni a bejárati ajtót anélkül, hogy elejtené a kezében tartott nagy papírzacskót. A dolog már-már megszokottan működött; egyetlen alkalommal sem volt hajlandó összezsugorítani a vacsorának valókat, tartott tőle, hogy azzal kárt tenne bennük, így nap mint nap lejátszódott ez a furcsa kis jelenet a lakása előtt.

– Asszonyom haza is ért? – Az ajtó látszólag magától tárult fel, de Hermione tudta, hova kell néznie, hogy megtalálja a magas hang tulajdonosát: derékmagasságban egy hatalmas barna szempár nézett fel rá. A házi manónak óriási lapátfülei bohókásan szálltak jobbra-balra, ahogy kitárta gazdája előtt az ajtót.

– Ma sietni akartam – felelte kedvesen, és hálásan nézett a manóra. – Milyen napod volt?

– Köszönöm, csodás – válaszolta az apró lény, és becsukta az ajtót a nő után. Hermione néhány lépéssel a konyhában termett, és az asztalra pottyantotta a zacskót.

– Volna kedved segíteni a vacsorakészítésben? – A manó lelkesen bólogatott.

Miután heteket töltött házi manóként, Hermione véleménye gyökeresen megváltozott az apró lényekről. Sokat beszélgetett erről Harryvel és Ronnal is – sokat számított a Weasley-fiú véleménye, hiszen aranyvérűként alaposabb ismeretekkel rendelkezett a manók szokásairól, bár ezt roxfortos korukban egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó elismerni –, és később felkereste Kennyt is, Draco Malfoy házi manóját, aki készségesen beavatta a hagyományaikba és felfogásukba.

Hermione rengeteg gondolkozni- és átértékelnivalót kapott, és utolsó megerősítésért még valakit felkeresett, hogy beszéljen vele a manókérdésről: Perselus Pitont. Szerencséjére – vagy épp szerencsétlenségére – Sylvester is jelen volt a beszélgetésnél, aki végül csillogó szemekkel felpattant a kanapéról, és valamilyen „fantörpikus ötletre" hivatkozva kiviharzott az ajtón. Másnap reggel beállított egy apró, még tinédzser házi manóval – azzal, aki mostanra Hermione legkedvesebb segítségévé vált.

Miután elhagyták Plitvicét – ez meglepően gyorsan és egyéb eseményektől mentesen történt –, újra a Piton lakásánál lévő sikátorban találták magukat, ahova rendszerint hoppanáltak. Zavarban voltak, de mindketten érezték, hogy nem hagyhatják csak úgy elúszni a lehetőséget, amit Dumbledore teremtett számukra a maga minden lében kanál módján. Ugyanakkor az sem tűnt helyesnek, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra felforgassanak mindent: Perselus ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Hermione előbb keresse fel a barátait, és jelezze nekik a megkerülését, és csak ha mindent elrendezett az idegesítő griffendélesekkel, akkor térjenek vissza kettejük ügyére.

Nos, Hermione elég időt szánt arra, hogy töviről-hegyire elmeséljen mindent Harryéknek, leszámítva azt a jelentéktelen apróságot, hogy a Perselusnál töltött idő alatt halálosan beleszeretett a gazdájába. Azonban nem kellett túl sok időnek eltelnie ahhoz, hogy ez barátai számára nyilvánvalóvá váljon…

Nagyjából tíz perce állhatott neki a főzésnek, de a konyha már úgy nézett ki, mint amin tornádó söpört végig: a mártáshoz használt tojások héjai szanaszét hevertek az asztalon, és a földet is vastagon borította a liszt.

– Nagyon mélyen remélem, hogy nem valami ehetetlen kecskekaját készítesz már megint főzés címen. – Perselus hangja közelről érkezett, és Hermione meglepetten pördült meg a tengelye körül.

– Azt hittem, nem vagy itthon! – kiáltott fel szinte vádlón a nő, s meglengette a fakanalat a kezében, amivel némi mártást fröcskölt szét a konyhában. Néhány csepp került a férfi fekete talárjára is, mire Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hoppá.

Hermione letette a konyhai segédeszközt, és tett néhány lépést a férfi felé. Amikor már előtte állt, csillogó szemekkel nézett fel rá, de ő fenntartotta a kiismerhetetlenség álarcát.

– Nem lenne jó, ha még jobban összepiszkolnánk – jegyezte meg, és mosollyal a szája sarkában végigsimított a sötét anyag ujján. Perselus még mindig rezzenéstelenül állt előtte. – Talán levehetnénk… – tette hozzá még ártatlanul, és lábujjhegyre állva benyúlt a nyakánál a talár alá, hogy aztán egy határozott mozdulattal lecsúsztassa azt a férfi vállán, s hagyja a földre hullni; bele a szétszóródott lisztbe.

– Az az érzésem, kevésbé lett volna koszos, ha rajtam marad – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan a férfi, és vetett egy pillantást immár fehér poros talárjára, majd visszaemelte tekintetét az előtte álló nőre. Hermione szégyellősen vállat vont, mire Perselus égnek emelte a tekintetét, és egy mozdulattal magához húzta, hogy megcsókolja.

Amikor elváltak, Hermione tenyerével a férfi mellkasán támaszkodott, és arcát a nyakába fúrta, hogy beszippantsa az illatát. Hallotta, ahogy Perselus mély levegőt vesz, és egy kissé lemondó sóhajjal, halkan odaszól a manónak, mielőtt kivezette volna őt a konyhából, hogy valami, a főzésnél kellemesebb elfoglaltságot űzzenek:

– Kérlek, takaríts össze, Darby.


End file.
